Exclusive Game
by Rinfuka
Summary: Terjebak dalam kondisi yang dinyatakan sebagai sebuah permainan bukanlah hal yang sederhana. Faktanya Furihata percaya bahwa situasinya kini terasa luar biasa, dalam artian berbeda tentu saja. Bahkan Akashi terlampau santai menanggapi semuanya. Caste Haven!AU-AR.
1. Prolog: Cycle

Pagi yang tenang. Suasana kondusif menjadi latar pemandangan yang Akashi Seijuurou lihat. Mematok visi pada bagunan berjajar didesan royal dengan ukuran gigantis maksimal. Bernuansa anggun menjulang angkuh dengan kawasan tenang yang nyaman. Rerumputan hijau, area taman yang luas mengelilingi, koridor besar dilalui beberapa yang menderap santai, ruangan-ruangan luas beraneka fungsi.

Luar biasa menakjubkan sebenarnya, hanya saja Akashi tak heran. Sudah terbiasa mendapati segala sesuatu dengan tingkat keterlaluan, Akashi menatap biasa saja kemewahan sekolah baru yang dipilihkan keluarganya.

Akademi Teiko.

Lalu lalang siswa mendapati secuil saja sudut pandangnya. Semuanya tertata, teratur, dengan tingkat kesopanan dijunjung tinggi. Cara bicara yang berkelas, segala yang melekati sekaligus bawaannya. Beginilah tempat yang menaungi kaum elit kebanyakan.

Membosankan, sungguh.

Akashi yang baru berdiri tak lebih dari dua menit di ujung gerbang sudah bosan duluan. Tatanan yang begitu teratur dan sistematis itu menjenuhkan. Tidak menarik. Monoton.

Memutuskan untuk tidak datang menemui guru penanggung jawab, Akashi berbalik. Bermaksud pergi mencari sesuatu yang menarik ketimbang mengikuti rutinitas sekolah yang terlihat membosankan.

Satu pijakan kaki yang menghampiri jalan khusus disela rerumputan menjadi visual terakhir sebelum Akashi melebarkan mata sejenak. Ricuh langkah dipacu. Rambut semrawut dengan tubuh nyaris tersuruk. Menerjang dengan teriakan rusuh.

"Tolong! Minggir dari situ!"

Demi apapun yang nyaris diinjaknya, sosok pemuda kusut sudah menerjangnya sambil berteriak ricuh. Benar saja prediksi Akashi, dia jatuh tersuruk. Terima kasih pada keseimbangan tubuhnya yang bagus Akashi masih bergeming menatap tak berarti sosok pemuda kurus yang tersengal dengan muka nyaris membentur jalan setapakan khusus tepat di depan kaki.

Akashi bersidekap, sibuk fokus pada usaha pemuda bersurai bumi itu mengutuki sepatu putihnya yang menginjak apapun itu yang diincarnya membabi buta.

Satu dongakan dan Akashi melihat jelas rupa kuyu itu memandangnya. Antara melas, takut dan malu tentu saja. Masih tak bersuara apalagi sudi mengganti ekspresi Akashi menunggu bibir mungil itu buka suara.

"To‒tolong…" cicitnya ngeri. Jeri pada tatapan datar Akashi. "‒ang..angkat kakimu."

Tidak menjawab melainkan berganti melirik selipan tipis di ujung sepatunya Akashi menaikan sebelah alis. Membungkuk untuk mengambil benda tipis persegi panjang yang ditatapi penuh harap oleh pemuda yang sempat tak sopan hampir menabraknya hingga jatuh.

"To–to…long," Sekali lagi cicitan memelas mendatangi telinganya. "–berikan itu padaku."

Abaikan anggapan bosan yang sempat Akashi rasakan. Berkata tegas bernada sadis, manik mirahnya memfokus penuh pada pupil mungil pucuk pinus.

"Jangan harap."

"Ta–tapi … itu penting untukku."

Akashi tidak menjawab, justru menyeringai.

Ahh, jadi rumor itu benar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Exclusive Game**

by Rin fuka

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Caste Haven © Ogawa Chise

.

 **Rate** : T+

AkashixFurihata–AkaFuri's Fanfiction

.

 **Genre** : Drama–Romance.

 **Warning** : Ahh, ini fic yang menggunakan _main plot_ dari manga Caste Haven milik Ogawa Chise, tapi tetap dominan imajinasi asem yang saya buat sendiri XDD. AR–AU, Shounen-ai/BoysxBoys, OOC, kemungkinan Typos, dan tolong jangan memaksakan membaca jika tidak berkenan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **Cycle**

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

Adalah pagi yang harusnya penuh ceria dan kenyamanan seperti biasa. Diselipi gerakan menghirup udara pagi dari jendela yang dibuka. Secercah mentari pagi yang menyorot menghangatkan. Tak lupa sapaan pagi pada siapapun yang menyadari keberadaannya dalam _flat_ mungil bertingkat dengan kamar bersusun saling hadap.

Pagi indah yang selalu setia menemani Furihata Kouki selama tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari lamanya tinggal di sana. Rotasi monoton yang berselang itu haruslah kandas hanya karena pekikan ngeri yang diricuh panik pemuda bersurai coklat begitu tersentak dari tidurnya. Terima kasih pada jam meja yang untuk pertama kalinya berkhianat dengan tidak menderingkan denting nyaring khasnya untuk membangunkan Furihata.

Terbeliak dengan gerakan rusuh menendang selimut–yang sayangnya justru membelit ujung kaki hingga ikut terseret dan menyebabkannya terjatuh rusuh–Furihata memaki panik pada angka yang ditunjuk ujung panjang jarum jam.

Pukul 6.30 a.m.

Bukan pagi yang buruk andaikan Furihata bisa secepat kilat mengejar waktu untuk sampai ke sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu setahun berselang dikala tahun ajaran baru menjelang. Sayang, demi kesialan kedua yang harus ditempuhnya hanya untuk berlari tergesa justru membuatnya menubruk seorang nenek tua yang kewalahan membawa belanjaan.

Rasa tanggung jawab juga ibanya yang kelebihan muatan membuat Furihata berakhir mengantarkan sang nenek selamat sampai tujuan. Tak lupa mengucap maaf berkali-kali sambil menggerutu dalam hati untuk entah anak atau cucu si nenek yang kurang ajar membiarkan wanita paruh baya itu belanja sendirian.

Membungkuk dengan penuh sopan sekaligus senyuman penuh lega karena berhasil berbuat baik pada orang yang lebih tua Furihata barulah sadar pada buruan waktu yang menipis menuju tepatnya kelas pertama dibuka.

Komat-kamit tak jelas meski di hati sudah berteriak penuh tingkat maksimal Furihata kembali memacu langkahnya rusuh berlari mengejar sebuah bis. Sekali lagi, terima kasih pada Kuroko Tetsuya, tetangga _flat_ nya yang sudah membuat ijin tidak berangkat bersama ke sekolah demi menginap di tempat Kagami Taiga sehari sebelumnya.

Terengah dengan wajah memucat kekurangan oksigen, peluh meluncur mulus dari pelipis, rambut coklat berserak tak beraturan atau pupil mungilnya yang nyalang menatap sekitar. Demi tatapan yang mengarah untuknya bagai melihat makhluk anomali berlarian, Furihata bergumam 'maaf' puluhan kali sekaligus berdoa dalam hati untuk tidak diperhatikan lebih rinci ricuh langkah kakinya.

Dua koridor terakhir adalah ujung stamina Furihata yang tersisa untuk maraton sekian meter dari _flat_ nya. Mungkin ketinggalan bis bisa jadi kesialan ketiga untuknya, bisa jadi.

" _Ohisashiburi minna-san_ ~"

Alunan nada pelan yang menyusup sudut telinganya tak cukup membuat Furihata berhenti dari batuknya karena tersengal. Meski berjalan mengendap dari pintu tersudut yang diyakini tak mungkin diketahui gurunya, Furihata tetap saja tak lekas sanggup membenarkan deru nafasnya.

"Oh … bukankah ini saatnya mengulang kembali sebuah permainan?" Satu senyuman misteri menghias wajah rupawannya. Meski terbilang guru nyatanya pakaian yang dikenakan pria berkacamata itu begitu kasual. Sekedar kardigan hitam yang melapisi kemeja putih berkerah. "Karena sepertinya satu dari dua orang yang kita tunggu telah hadir, mungkin kita bisa memulainya tanpa menunggu yang seorang lagi."

Furihata kontan nyengir. Merasa sendiri, lagipula kelas ini berpenghuni tetap yang entah kenapa akan terus begitu untuk tiga tahun mendatang. Furihata tidak mengerti sejujurnya untuk apa sistem aneh ini berjalan. Terserah sajalah.

Furihata mengernyit, seakan melupakan hal krusial dari yang mungkin terjadi. Duduk di kursi belakang dengan tubuh membungkuk menyamarkan posisi, pandangannya menyisir gurat aneka rupa rekan sekelas. Kebanyakan disirat tegang dan gelisah, macam menunggu sidang skripsi saja.

"Semester lalu yang menyulitkan bukan, Takao Kazunari- _kun_?"

Yang disebut namanya tidak menjawab. Sibuk tersenyum jenaka dengan sorot mata mengerling murka pada guru tampan berkacamata yang tampaknya senang sekali berseringai macam rubah.

Tertawa keras berkesan mengejek super sarkas, Takao Kazunari berkata, "Persetan!"

"Berdoa saja bukan kau lagi targetnya." Kekehan kecil meluncur dari sang guru.

Mata Furihata melebar. Satu buah kata terakhir yang terdengar berhasil menyusun serpihan hal yang terlupakan dalam kepalanya. Seketika Furihata disusup gugup, lantas berwajah pucat. Lupa pada sebuah permainan tak penting yang diharuskan untuk penghuni kelas ujung koridor keempat lantai tiga gedung barat Teiko.

"Peraturannya belum berubah, tentu saja. Cukup temukan sebuah kartu yang tersebar di sekeliling sekolah dan nikmati status yang tertera selama enam bulan ke depan." Seringai paling mumpuni untuk dijadikan visual memuakkan itu makin membuat Furihata gelisah. "Dan juga … batas waktunya sampai nanti istirahat makan siang berakhir."

Satu jentikan jemari. Bunyi desing sekali yang nyaring di ruangan sunyi justru memicu bising rusuh langkah kaki yang berpacu. Furihata tertegun, bingung pada kondisi dan bukannya ikut berlari. Menyadari dengusan kesal Takao berselang dua kursi darinya meski akhirnya pemuda _raven_ itu ikut berlari juga.

"Ahh~ Furihata- _kun_? Apa terlambat membuatmu lupa konsekuensi andaikan tidak menemukan sebuah kartu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Permaian Kasta, mereka bilang.

Omong kosong, menurut Furihata.

Kasta seseorang bukan disusun berdasarkan permainan. Terlebih hanya berdasar selembar tipis persegi panjang kartu remi dengan berbagai urutan monarki penentu status dalam kelas.

Jadi raja, ratu dan segala tetek bengeknya yang melingkupi kelas 2-A Teiko. Berlaku bagai bangsawan dan rakyat jelata. Menikmati siapapun yang memiliki posisi terbawah sebagai target penindasan.

Sialan, untuk siapapun yang secara kurang ajar menciptakan permainan menyulitkan macam ini.

Furihata tak cukup ingat bagaimana asal muasal permainan sial itu dimulai. Setahunya tradisi yang bahkan para guru terlihat menikmati ataupun sekolah yang seolah menutup mata sudah ada sebelum ia menginjakan kaki di sana. Tak ada tindakan apalagi ajuan penghentian.

Noda yang melingkupi sekolah manapun memang seimbang dengan prestisenya meski tak kentara.

Semester lalu Furihata cukup beruntung. Setidaknya ia tak mendapati posisi terbawah dari kasta yang diciptakan susuran kartu keparat dalam permainan, bukan berarti ia masuk dalam jajaran siswa yang mendapat kartu kalangan atas macam _King_ , _Queen_ ataupun _Jack_. Meski begitu Furihata cukup dirudung iba melihat seorang pemuda kelebihan ceria macam Takao yang jadi targetnya.

Memang tidak terlihat bermasalah terlebih Takao tak cukup menanggapinya sungguhan. Tapi ada kalanya rekan sekelas mereka keterlaluan. Di _bully_ pada tingkat maksimal maka siapa pun bisa tersiksa, bahkan untuk Takao sekali pun.

"Uhh…"

Keluhan lirih meluncur dari bibirnya yang membuka. Sungguh, Furihata bukannya ingin menghadapi hari di tahun ajaran baru dengan peluh begini. Tidak dengan perut melilit kelaparan ataupun gemetar di lutut karna dipaksa berlari mencari. Menyusuri satu sekolah sambil mengendap dari siswa sekelas yang berkesan penguasa, lelah sudah menghinggapinya. Belum lagi bonus pembuat lesu sejak pagi datang.

Menfokuskan pandangan matanya yang kian berkunang karena lemas, Furihata nyaris ambruk sebelum bersitan ceria menghampiri manik coklatnya.

Selembar tipis wujud kartu yang diharapkan Furihata tak salah lihat dari kejauhan merupakan satu dari sekian kartu yang ditebar Imayoshi Shouichi. Terserah apapun gambar yang ada dalam lembaran tersebut asalkan bukan kartu target, Furihata sudah senang setengah mati. Meski rasanya lumayan aneh jika kartu itu berada dalam tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Ahh, mungkin ini keberuntungan pertamanya hari ini‒

Melangkah rusuh dengan nafas separuh berhembus putus-putus Furihata menderap brutal. Nyaris terjungkal karena tersandung kerikil tak berdosa Furihata memakinya tanpa sadar. Hingga pupilnya yang tak lebih besar dari biji semangka melebar, menangkap siluet pemuda seumuran yang melangkah berlainan arah. Menderap tenang, mendekati objek benda yang diincarnya membabi buta. Takut siapa pun itu mendahuluinya mendapat lembaran kartu yang dilihatnya lebih dulu.

Furihata kontan memekik. "Tolong! Minggir dari situ!"

—atau tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi duduk tenang bersidekap. Menyiratkan pandangan tak bermakna pada serakan anakan surai kecoklatan yang masih kuyup. Penghalang sempurna gurat gugup si pemuda yang menunduk gelisah duduk berseberangan dengannya.

Tak ada konversasi. Hening menyesapi meja terujung kafetaria sekolah yang sepi pengunjung. Bukan Akashi tidak tahu canggungnya pemuda itu atau gigilan tubuh yang menyusup tak juga berkurang intensitasnya menandakan takut karena eksistensinya.

Namun Akashi lebih memilih menunggu. Bergeming terus dalam posisi juga sudut tatapnya. Terima kasih pada adabnya yang tahu caranya bersikap tenang setiap saat.

" _A‒ano_ …" ucapan ragu mengudara, sungkan luar biasa. Gelagat gelisah tampak begitu kentara. Akashi tahu dia hanya berusaha. "‒ja-jadi, kartu itu ba..bagaimana?"

Sedepa jeda, Akashi sengaja.

"Apa?"

Lugas berkata. Kontan tak bernada. Akashi tahu benar caranya berbicara. Mengamati setiap gerik objek tatapnya bahkan sampai akhirnya ia berjengit mendapati respon sahutannya.

"Eh?!" Desah gugup makin mengudara, pemuda itu mengusahakan riak mata yang menyiratkan ketenangan. Sayang bergulir tak beraturan. "Itu‒aku … bisa to-tolong berikan kartu itu padaku?"

Akashi menyentuh santun cangkir porselen berisi secangkir kopi di meja. "Kenapa?"

Kernyitan tidak nyaman telak masuk dalam pengamatan Akashi. Mengerti benar kalau pemuda di depannya dilanda kesal meski kehendak tubuh masih menunjukan keengganan takut luar biasa.

"A-aku yang pertama kali melihatnya."

"Melihatnya pertama bukan berarti ini jadi milikmu. Tidak merubah apapun kalau aku yang pertama kali mengambilnya di sini."

Pemuda itu duduk menegap, meliakan pupil mata. Terkejut dan membenarkan ucapan si sosok yang dirasanya begitu beraura. Regal penguasa. Sayangnya ia harus tetap mencoba. "Tapi… a‒aku membutuhkannya."

"Begitu," ujaran Akashi sederhana. Tampak mengerti keadaan yang dialami si lawan bicara. Seandaikan kalimat berlanjut tak membuat objeknya merana. "Tetapi, itu tak ada urusannya denganku."

Pemuda itu menganga. Makin terkejut rupanya mendapati tanggapan apatis pemuda di depannya. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau berikan saja itu padaku?!"

Terkutuk. Bekapan mulut spontan merupakan pemicu riak Akashi beralih. Samar, lengkungan seringai itu menginvasi wajahnya.

"Aku menolak. Sejak awal, jika kau mau mengingat."

Meja digebrak, tapi gerungan menyesal karena berkelakuan tidak sopan menyusup indera. Pemuda itu berusaha terlihat marah tapi justru tatapan memelas yang kentara. "Tapi… kau ti-tidak membutuhkannya!" Bahkan suaranya masih tak selancar jalan tol bebas hambatan.

"Siapa bilang," Akashi bertanya meski tak diniati untuk dijawab. "Kelas 2-A, Akademi Teiko, Permainan Kasta. Hari ini aku jadi anggotanya."

Termangu, menatap Akashi lugu. Pemuda coklat itu justru tergugu. "Ap‒kau yang belum hadir itu? Mu-murid baru?"

Akashi tak merepon yang justru memperjelas semuanya. "Daripada itu, lebih baik mencari kartu lainnya ketimbang terus berdebat denganku di sini. Jam makan siang nyaris dimulai."

Ah! Benar juga!

Gelagapan memroses informasi bertingkat yang diketahuinya pemuda itu menggurat raut panik, gelisah, merana juga lelah luar biasa. Bergegas angkat kaki sambil menggerutu pilu ia memutar badan, lupa berlaku sopan karena meninggalkan Akashi begitu saja.

Kerlingan gemerlap merah Akashi masih menyoroti punggung rusuh yang berlari ricuh menjejak lantai koridor panjang sebelum menghilang. Ditatapnya tak berarti lembaran kartu dengan gambaran wajah pria berkumis tebal menghadap kanan.

"Tidak buruk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

Hallo, saya kembali bawa fic sesuatu ini dan bukannya melanjutkan fic lain. Yang kemungkinan juga ini nanti berakhir diabaikan kalau saya gak ada ide lanjutan. Kalau seandaikan lanjut silahkan anggap ini prolog XDD #dibuang

Serius, cuma punya niat menuhin asupan diri juga Lechi-tachi yang mungkin sudi baca keabalkan cerita ini. Ahh ya, meski sudah lewat rupanya makna endcard eps angka kramat itu-baca 69- masih teringang sampai sekarang XDDD #menggelinding_abaikan

Saa~ review… barangkali?

Sankyuu,

_Rinfu


	2. Chapter 1: Opportunity

Dengusan mengudara, Aomine Daiki melayangkan tatapan malasnya ke sembarang arah. Kepalanya tertopang pada kepalan tangan di atas lututnya yang menekuk. Gelas berisi soda di dekat kakinya terabaikan begitu saja. Suasana hatinya buruk, baru saja terkena hukuman dari wali kelas berisiknya karena melupakan tugasnya minggu lalu dan berakhir dikeluarkan dari kelas.

Seperti Aomine perduli saja.

Justru menjadi kesempatan bagus untuknya berleha-leha. Dan beginilah Aomine menikmati dua jam pelajaran dengan hukuman tidak boleh mengikuti kelas. Duduk bersandar di bangku sudut yang sedikit tersembunyi dekat halaman utama sekolah. Tepat bersisian dengan sebuah koridor panjang menuju gedung utara.

Kedua netra nilanya menelisir, mencoba mencari pemandangan menarik. Siapa tahu Haizaki Shougo tukang ribut sedang ditinju seniornya Nijimura Shuuzou karena berulah. Sudah rahasia umum. Aomine sendiri kadang gatal ingin meninju Haizaki yang tingkah membuat ulahnya juara seantero sekolah.

Itu hanya sekelumit kehidupan SMA, mau Akademi Teiko seelit apapun juga tetaplah sebuah sekolah.

Langkah dipacu rusuh terdengar di telinga. Menggulirkan pandang hanya untuk menemukan pemuda lusuh yang berlari menggerutu di sepanjang koridor terujung tempat kafetaria berada. Alis Aomine naik sekian mili, menyadari adanya guratan panik di wajah berpeluh si pemuda coklat juga bibirnya yang bergerak macam menyumpah serapahi seseorang.

Sumpah, tidak ada yang menarik. Aomine baru mau mengumpati pemandangan jelek barusan begitu kerlingannya menangkap tanda unik yang melekati seragam pemuda itu. Simbolik segitiga sama sisi dengan garis-garis horizontal yang membagi tinggi spasi ruang yang ada secara merata. Terletak tepat di saku kiri.

Tanda khusus siswa yang tergabung dalam kelas 'Permainan Kasta'. Benar-benar rahasia umum walau Aomine sendiri tak cukup acuh.

Ada senyuman asimetris yang timbul pada wajah Aomine. Diambilnya sebuah kartu remi yang sejak tadi hanya jadi bulan-bulanan sepatunya tanpa berniat benar mau diapakan. Toh hanya kesengajaan saja Aomine menemukannya. Ada sebuah ide jail tersentil di otaknya. Mengisi sedikit kebosanan sepertinya tak masalah.

"Oi!" Aomine berseru, tepat saat pemuda yang dikatakannya lusuh nyaris melewati punggungnya. Ada sentakan kejut yang berhasil Aomine tangkap dari gerakan gagapnya. "Kau mencari ini?" lanjutnya dengan dua jemari yang menjepit kartu dalam posisi terbalik menurut sudut pandang pemuda yang ditanyainya.

"AH!" Ada pekikan yang datang. Aomine malah menyeringai, dugaannya benar. Siklus permainan apalah itu dimulai. Derapan kilat sedetik sudah menjadikan pemuda itu berada di depannya. Aomine sampai berkedip menyadarinya. "I-itu… mi-milikmu?"

Aomine mengernyit heran. Ingin tertawa keras kemudian, mengetahui betapa pemuda di depannya ini menyedihkan. Melihat gelagatnya sudah dipastikan jelas olehnya bahwa pemuda ini penakut bahkan hanya untuk bicara lancar saja dia kesusahan. Bukan berarti Aomine tak peka bahwa nafas pemuda itu masih tersengal, tapi lihat tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat dengan kedua mata yang dinyalangkan kemana-mana.

" _A-ano_.."

"Tidak juga," Aomine menyelanya. "Aku tidak butuh benda tidak berguna ini."

Binaran polos yang mencerah tertangkap indera biru Aomine. Jadi memang benar rumor yang beredar kalau siswa dalam Permainan Kasta cenderung anomali jika permainan itu dimulai. Lihat saja betapa pemuda itu memperlihatkan kegembiraan begitu Aomine menyatakan kartu itu belum berpemilik. Padahal itu tak lebih dari selembar kartu remi saja.

Ide usilnya berkembang jadi lebih kurang ajar.

"Be-benarkah?" Aomine mengangguk saja. "Jadi benar itu BUKAN milikmu?" Kedipan heran datang. _Wow_ , bahkan bicaranya jadi begitu lancar dan penuh tekanan. "Ma-maafkan aku…" meski berakhir menggelikan juga begitu si pelontar pertanyaan sadar.

"Ya, ini bukan milikku."

"Ja-err, begini … boleh aku … ehm-memintanya?"

Rupanya memelas, wajahnya sudah terlihat lusuh, berikut nadanya yang memohon walau ada selipan ragu. Sudah sewajarnya mendapatkan sebuah empati yang besar. Sayang, Aomine itu sejenis manusia anomali juga jadilah justru seringaian senang yang ada. Memberikan visual tampang ingin membuat ulah pula.

"Boleh saja." sahutan Aomine bergulir santai. Diberi helaan lega tak juga berhasil membenarkan otak Aomine yang terlanjur berencana sialan. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

Yah… memang bermain sebentar sepertinya tidak masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Exclusive Game**

by Rinfuka

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Caste Haven © Ogawa Chise

.

AkashixFurihata-AkaFuri's Fanfiction

.

 **Warning** : AU-AR, Shounen-ai/BoysxBoys, kemungkinan OOC apalagi _typos_ , dan tolong jangan memaksakan membaca jika tidak berkenan karena saya sudah memperingatkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Opportunity**

 **0~o~0**

Furihata masih ingat salah satu makanan yang begitu enak. Makanan rumah buatan ibunya. Tidak terlampau mewah, terbilang sederhana malah. Sup tahu namanya. Berkuah kaldu kental dengan aroma khas yang enak, tekstur halus tahunya juga menggugah. Furihata selalu bersyukur bisa memakan itu, walau tidak setiap hari juga.

Hidupnya tak begitu berkecukupan, bisa makan tiga kali sehari saja sudah cukup. Furihata tak mengeluh, ia mensyukuri semuanya. Setidaknya hidup dalam limpahan kasih sayang begitu menyenangkan meski kondisi keuangan tak cukup memadai.

Memiliki seorang saudara yang kini sibuk bekerja membantu biaya sekolah. Seorang ayah yang telah berpulang dan keadaan ibunya yang kian menua mampu menjadikan Furihata lebih mandiri dari anak seusianya.

Menjadi pandai, memperoleh sebanyak mungkin prestasi membanggakan. Sekedar itu saja yang Furihata usahakan untuk membahagiakan keluarganya. Bagaimanapun ia sadar, usianya belum cukup guna memaksakan diri berfokus bekerja menghasilkan uang. Tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan kakak lelakinya, Furihata berusaha keras mengejar beasiswa. Memang benar ia tak cerdas dari lahirnya, setidaknya ia mau berusaha menjadi lebih cerdas dari anak-anak lainnya.

Waktunya habis untuk belajar, Furihata tidak menyesal. Bukti nyata dimana ia diterima di sebuah sekolah elit lewat jalur beasiswa penuh cukup membayar waktu bermainnya yang tersita. Menyadari posisi lebih dari apa pun Furihata berusaha tidak kebanyakan bertingkah. Cukup berlaku selayaknya anak seusia, menjadi patuh pada ibu dan kakaknya. Berusaha dengan caranya membantu dengan memperoleh prestasi.

Sesederhana itu saja kehidupannya.

Sayang, terkadang selalu saja ada satu dua hal yang lumayan mengoyak alur yang dibuat manusia. Mau sepandai apa pun dia, terlebih untuk Furihata yang hidup berusaha menjadi biasa saja.

Memang tidak ada yang janggal sejak Furihata dapat bersekolah di Akademi Teiko. Semuanya kurang lebih beriring dengan bayangannya. Termasuk soal lingkungan yang pasti memiliki sisi mendiskriminasi. Dimana pun, tidak hanya untuk sekolah elit yang juga menampung siswa beasiswa terlebih dengan latar belakang sosial yang berbeda, selalu saja ada pihak yang bertindak mengucilkan dan dikucilkan.

Furihata selalu mempersiapkan diri jika menjadi bagian terkucil begitu memasuki lingkungan baru nanti. Memang, tak terpungkiri bagaimana lirikan penuh arogansi meremehkan itu menuju dirinya. Berupaya tak perduli, Furihata tak pernah berusaha terlihat mencolok mata apalagi cari gara-gara jadilah masa sekolahnya setahun terakhir cukup tentram.

Tidak juga awalnya. Furihata ingat benar.

Gedung barat, lantai ketiga, ujung koridor keempat. Satu kelas khusus yang setiap semesternya selalu terlihat mencolok mata dari sekian deretan kelas yang ada di Akademi Teiko.

Furihata tercenung melihat bagaimana pertama kalinya gurat-gurat gelisah siswa-siswa yang di awal terus menguarkan aura meremehkan untuknya tampak. Tepat ketika seorang wali kelas yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Imayoshi Shouichi menjelaskan singkat adanya sebuah permainan kecil di kelas mereka.

Imayoshi berkata permainan itu sederhana. Penentuan kasta namanya. Sebelum istirahat siang berakhir mereka harus menemukan sebuah kartu remi yang disembunyikan di lingkungan sekolah dan membawanya kembali ke kelas. Setiap kartu yang ditemukan akan menentukan urutan kasta siswa sesuai dengan angka yang ada berdasarkan susunan penguasa dalam permainan remi. Semakin tinggi angkanya maka semakin tinggi pula kasta mereka.

Yang tertinggi adalah Raja, diwaliki dengan kartu _King_. Dan yang terendah adalah Target diwakilkan dengan kartu _Joker_. Dimana seorang Raja dikatakan boleh menguasai seluruh isi kelas bagaimana pun perilakunya, sedangkan _Joker_ merupakan target tindasan karena posisinya yang terbawah.

Dalam konteks dimana mereka yang berkuasa sudah tentu bisa bertindak seenaknya, menjadikan mereka berambisi mendapatkan kartu _King_.

Meski susunannya pasti berubah setiap semester begitu permainan tak masuk akal itu dimulai lagi. Setidaknya hal itu cukup menjadi kesempatan besar untuk menjadi penguasa di permainan selanjutnya. Cukup sebuah alasan, melihat betapa mengerikan tingkat penindasan yang para penguasa dapat lakukan.

Imayoshi bahkan menambahkan dengan inosennya bahwa pihak luar tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan apapun yang terjadi dalam kelas ini kecuali masalah pembelajaran sekolah. Mau guru atau kepala sekolah sekalipun tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengganggu jalannya permainan kasta itu selama satu semester penuh.

Juga tidak ada persyaratan khusus selain mereka yang berada dalam kelas itu diwajibkan mengikuti permainan ini jika tak ingin menjadi target. Satu pengecualian lainnya untuk menjadi target selain menemukan kartu _Joker_.

Mengetahui adanya permainan aneh yang sejujurnya dapat juga menguntungkan tidak berarti menjadikan Furihata tidak membuat tanda tanya besar dalam kepala. Khusus untuk sebuah kelas yang rasanya jadi titik janggal pertama Akademi Teiko.

Tak dapat dicegah, Furihata melongo bodoh begitu saja. Menangkap jelas apa-apa saja yang dikatakan guru berkacamata yang senang sekali menyeringai itu membuatnya merasa sedang tidur siang dan bermimpi yang bukan-bukan.

Yang tentu saja tidak.

Tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin sekolah sebaik Akademi Teiko mencetuskan sebuah permainan yang ironisnya tak pantas disebut permainan untuk satu kelas mereka. Membiarkan sebuah bentuk kompetisi untuk menjadi penguasa lantas bersikap menindas mereka yang terbawah.

Furihata terlampau hanyut pada pemikirannya ketika kelasnya nyaris kosong. Berlari ribut saling sikut adu cepat. Telat menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi yang terakhir meninggalkan kelas dengan bayangan ekor mata Imayoshi yang meliriknya.

Persis seperti yang dialaminya sekarang.

Mengutuk dan menyumpahi walinya yang bertampang memesona tapi berlidah bisa tak mungkin memperbaiki hari terbilang menyulitkan sejak pagi datang. Belum lagi kadar letihnya yang merangkak mencapai puncak karena tak sengaja berurusan dengan pemuda merah.

Sungguh, Furihata hanya ingin istirahat. Kepalanya sudah terlalu pening, tubuhnya juga sudah melemas. Tapi demi permainan sialan yang sekali dalam hitungan waktu hidupnya merupakan hal pertama yang dikutuknya Furihata harus menemukan satu saja kartu remi yang ditebar sepenjuru sekolah.

Bukan kartu target tentu saja. Kalau bisa.

Sumpah, tidak tahukah Imayoshi bahwa sekolah sebegitu luasnya untuk ditelusuri? Furihata sudah terlampau megap-megap menyusur setiap sudut tempat dengan mata menyelusur kemana-mana belum lagi refleknya yang beringsut sembunyi setiap kali melihat ada rekan sekelasnya yang bertambang galak tengah kesal melewatinya.

Kepalanya nyaris menubruk jatuh jikalau tak ada seruan malas mengagetkan. Menoleh sontak, Furihata berjengkit kaget melihat sembulan kepala dengan rambut berwarna biru juga netra sewarna tengah meliriknya.

Fokusnya seketika beralih begitu melihat selipan kartu yang dikutuknya berulang kali sepanjang jalan tengah tersemat rapi diantara kedua jarinya. Suaranya santai berujar, "Kau mencari ini?"

Termagu dengan sorot penuh menitik kartu yang entah sengaja atau tidak, posisinya tak menunjukan jelas sisi angka–yang merupakan wakil dari kasta sialan untuk kelasnya.

"AH!" Furihata sadar baru saja memekik, itu reflek. "I-itu… mi-milikmu?" lanjutnya mengecilkan suara. Cukup mengerti sopan Furihata tahu suaranya tadi terlalu keras.

Pemuda itu mengernyit sekilas lantas terbahak entah mengapa. Furihata tak menyembunyikan raut bingungnya mendapati tingkah pemuda itu. Dari kilatan manik birunya Furihata bisa melihat sorot remeh darinya. Furihata meringis nyeri meski sudah biasa.

" _A-ano…_ " karenanya Furihata memutuskan bicara duluan.

"Tidak juga," Ia menyela. "Aku tidak butuh benda tidak berguna ini."

Furihata kontak menegapkan tubuh. Berjalan secepat yang Furihata bisa untuk berdiri di hadapannya. Romannya mencerah, berdoa dalam hati semoga saja ini termasuk keberuntungan.

Kalau bisa.

"Be-benarkah?" ucapnya meragu, ingat kembali perdebatannya dengan si pemuda merah. Siapa tahu juga nasibnya nanti serupa. Furihata nyaris pasrah, sudah lelah. Tapi anggukan yang meresponnya cukup membuat Furihata merasa senang. "Jadi benar itu BUKAN milikmu?"

Oh… suaranya jadi begitu lancar dan penuh tekanan. Furihata sampai kaget, merasa tak enak lagi. "Ma-maafkan aku…"

"Ya, ini bukan milikku."

Ada deru semangat yang muncul. Furihata konstan berdoa dalam hati. Gugup juga takut keadaan nanti tak semudah yang terbayang. Mau bagaimana lagi, setidaknya Furihata berusaha bertanya. "Ja-err, begini… boleh aku… ehm-memintanya?"

"Boleh saja." sahutannya bergulir santai. Helaan lega Furihata mengudara. Sudah ingin berjingkrak senang karena setidaknya tubuhnya bisa beristirahat. Walau itu terlalu awal mengingat entah angka berapa yang ada pada kartu itu. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

Untaian kata lanjutan itu sukses membuat Furihata mematung kaku.

Ahh, jadi benar. Memang bukan keberuntungan semata.

Furihata meringis lagi. Mengurut dahi, berupaya mempersabar diri. Otaknya langsung bekerja membuat prediksi. Terlebih Furihata tak tahu jelas syarat macam apa yang melintas di otak pemuda _dim_ ini. Apa pun dapat terjadi dan Furihata sudah hampir mati–dalam kiasan diksi.

"… syarat a-apa?" kendati demikian Furihata masih juga bicara. Mungkin saja tidak serumit apa pun yang barusan terlintas di otaknya. Sekedar membesarkan hati saja.

"Apa yang menurutmu pantas dijadikan pertukaran untuk selembar kertas yang dapat menjamin hidupmu satu semester ke depan?"

Furihata tercenung. Benar-benar tidak mungkin berjalan mudah demi melihat seringai yang terlukis di wajah pemuda rupawan. Justru hening yang ada. Furihata hanya sedang memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan.

"Oi, aku bisa memberikan ini pada yang lainnya jika kau tidak mau." Kerdikan bahu datang. Pemuda itu sudah menyelipkan si kartu sialan ke dalam saku seragamnya. "Kalau kau tak berniat memilikinya."

"Angka berapa?"

Ia menaikan sebelah alis. "Huh?"

"Kartu itu berangka berapa?"

Si pemuda terkekeh. "Buat dulu kesepakatan denganku, baru kuberitahu."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa begitu?"

Furihata mengacak helaian coklatnya kesal. Itu tidak adil, Furihata jelas sadar. Hasilnya tak mungkin seimbang jika kartu yang pemuda _dim_ bawa itu bahkan tak memiliki angka tinggi dimana kastanya pasti lebih baik di kelas nanti. Belum lagi syarat yang Furihata yakini tak jauh-jauh dari dirinya yang diperbudak.

"Aku tidak bodoh dengan membiarkanmu mengetahui angkanya." Seringai menang itu ingin sekali Furihata hajar. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu pikiran busukmu yang pasti bersikap tidak membutuhkan jika saja kartu ini berangka kecil. Jangan picik! Pertaruhan tidak akan seru jika begitu, kau tahu."

Jangan picik katanya? Pikiran busuk? Furihata mengerang murka. Yang licik di sini siapa sebenarnya?!

Furihata nyaris melarikan kakinya untuk menendang brutal pemuda kurang terang yang secara ajaib berhasil menyulut emosinya. Masa bodoh mau dia anak orang kaya sekali pun. Sumpah, Furihata sudah berusaha bersikap sebaik mungkin menghadapinya kendati fisiknya tengah menjerit minta istirahat yang sudah pasti membuat emosinya kian meluap-luap jika merasa sensitif sedikit saja.

Furihata mendengus keras. Berupaya menurunkan emosi berikut memperpanjang urat sabar. Wajahnya yang sempat berekspresi terhina melunak. Berucap kemudian. "Tolong… tidak bisakah kau memberikan itu padaku secara cuma-cuma?"

Ada perbedaan cukup besar di kala Furihata tengah dilanda kesal. Bicaranya selalu jauh lebih lancar seolah aura bernada intimidasi paling mutakhir pun tak mempengaruhi. Hal yang justru tidak disadari pemiliknya sendiri.

Yang justru disadari si lawan bicara. Ada sunggingan senyum miring di wajah setelahnya.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa." Berkata begitupun ia justru tertawa keras, mengejek pastinya. "Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, tidak kau tahu itu?"

Satu tatapan lurus. Furihata jelas tahu. Mungkin kalimat itu lebih patut ditujukan untuk si penanya sendiri. Sayang, batas sabar Furihata itu berlebihan kadang.

"Iya, tentu saja." Furihata menjawab. Mengalihkan pandangannya yang seolah menerawang. "Sayangnya aku juga tidak punya apa-apa. Kau lihat sendiri, aku hanya siswa biasa di sini. Terlalu biasa malah." Perkataannya melirih di akhir.

Hanya sadar diri tak pula memaksakan diri. Sekedar mengakui.

Tentu saja pemuda itu tidak buta untuk melihat betapa lusuhnya Furihata. Keadaan seragamnya yang begitu biasa meski tetap bersih kecuali noda kecoklatan di bagian depannya. Yah, kejadiannya menubruk rerumputan demi sebuah kartu yang berakhir jadi perdebatan yang telak mengalahkannya tak mungkin Furihata koarkan kemana-mana.

"Uang bukan segalanya," decihan kesal yang tertangkap indera Furihata terasa ganjil. "Ada yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dari itu. Jadi, kau mau atau tidak?"

Furihata menggigit bibirnya. Memutar banyak skema kemungkinan di kepala.

Terlalu beresiko. Itu kesimpulan yang muncul di otaknya.

Dua kemungkinan yang ada berakibat pada dua kondisi berbeda. Bisa jadi menguntungkan, bisa jadi bencana.

Memang, itu wajar terlebih untuk menguji sebuah peruntungan. Tapi Furihata sudah terlampau nyaman berada dalam zona aman yang berusaha keras dibuatnya. Mengurangi resiko sebesar mungkin di sekolah ini adalah yang jadi niatannya sejak awal. Kalau bisa tak perlu mendapati masalah sampai kelulusan.

Itu saja.

Dan sekarang, keadaan ini jelas menjengkelkan. Memilih menuruti sebuah kesepakatan yang berujung pada dua cabang keadaan.

–Satu. Jika si kartu menunjuk angkat rendah–atau malah kartu target, siapa yang tahu kecuali si pemuda _dim_ sendiri–Furihata yakin bukan hanya sekelas yang menjadikannya bulan-bulanan. Pemuda berambut biru itupun bisa jadi ikut memperbudaknya.

–Dua. Andaikata keberuntungan masih begitu menyayangi nasibnya, meski hari ini sungguh tak bisa dikatakan hari menyenangkan dengan menunjukan kartu berangka tinggi. Sungguh, Furihata tak berharap muluk dengan mendapati itu kartu _King_ , kecil kemungkinan dirinya jadi target penindasan rekan sekelas.

Yang jadi masalah hanya satu. Persyaratan yang diajukan pemuda biru itu nanti. Furihata belum berani bertanya sebelum memikirkan benar segala resikonya. Dan kini kepalanya makin dilanda pening berkepanjangan.

"Menunggumu bicara membuatku mengantuk." Uapan bersuara besar membuyarkan Furihata yang termenung. "Tinggal jawab mau atau tidak, kau membuatnya terlihat rumit."

Furihata menatap sangsi. "Tolong jangan berkata begitu. Ini sulit untukku pribadi. Tekanan dari permainan sialan ini … kau yang tidak termasuk di dalamnya mana mungkin mengerti."

Pemuda itu tak merespon. Melihat dari tingkahnya yang tenang dan berfokus penuh sudah cukup menunjukan bahwa ucapan Furihata didengar.

"Maaf.., aku tidak bermaksud."

Ada gugup yang muncul. Furihata melukis senyum ganjil, menyadari pembicaraannya barusan tidak perlu dibawa ke permukaan. Siapa yang tahu kalau tiba-tiba pemuda di hadapannya itu justru menghajarnya karena berkata kurang sopan–untuk ukuran anak tidak terima alasan misalnya–apalagi wajahnya yang di rasa pantas jadi preman sekolah.

Dan lagi, siapa juga yang sudi perduli pada nasib anak beasiswa sepertinya di lingkungan serba berkecukupan begini?

Denting nyaring terdengar sepenjuru sekolah. Tanda istirahat siang berkumandang. Furihata yang semula ingin kembali buka suara demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari kemungkinan kena bogem mentah justru mematung.

Matanya membola. Mulutnya menganga. Waktunya nyaris habis.

"Wah… kau kehabisan waktu." Senyuman miring terlukis, Furihata miris. Jemari itu mengambil kembali kartu yang terselip di sakunya. Dengan posisi yang tak juga menguntungkan Furihata untuk melihat angkanya. "Sekali lagi. Kau mau atau tidak?"

Furihata tahu waktu berpacu. Karena itu tubuhnya sontak membungkuk. Rutukannya menggaung lugu. "Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, aku menolak. Masih sedikit waktu sebelum seluruh rekan-rekanku masuk ke kelas jadi aku akan mencoba mencarinya lagi."

"Jadi itu keputusanmu? Baiklah." responnya cepat, terkesan tak ambil perduli. Meski sorot bulatan biru itu belum beranjak dari fokusnya ke pemuda kuyu. "Ya terserahlah… aku Aomine Daiki. Sampai bertemu lagi di lain waktu kalau begitu." imbuhnya seraya melangkah menjauh sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Semoga kondisimu tak selusuh seperti sekarang Furihata Kouki."

Deraian tawa pecah. Furihata hanya melongo. Darimana pemuda _dim_ –Aomine itu tahu namanya?

Yang terpenting, bukan itu keadaan gentingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi Furihata harus berlari mengejar waktu. Terkadang Furihata bingung harus bersyukur atau sebaliknya. Mendapati kondisi tubuhnya yang meski sudah diambang batas masih sanggup dipaksa sedemikian rupa membuat Furihata ingin tertawa keras saking mirisnya. Ahh, mungkin ini kelebihannya.

Satu tolehan ke kanan rupanya bisa juga berakibat fatal ketika kondisi koridor sedang banyak orang. Sebuah tubrukan keras menerpanya. Furihata mengaduh kecil begitu sadar tubuhnya sudah jatuh terduduk.

Dahinya nyeri luar biasa terlebih lagi pantatnya. Tidak ingat adanya pilar menghadang tapi sudah jatuh karena menabrak. Furihata ingin menghilang saking malunya. Lagipula ini menarik perhatian.

"Hieee~ maibou- _chin_ terjatuh."

Furihata yang semula mengatupkan mata sambil mengusap dahinya yang berdenyut sakit kini mengerjapkan mata. Nyaris menjerit melihat sesosok tubuh besar menjulang, mengira itu _titan_. Salah menduga. Ternyata bukan pilar yang ditabraknya tapi manusia, meski sempat diragukan juga.

"E-eh?! Ma-maaf … maafkan aku…" lantas meracau sendiri melihat mimik sedih yang dibalut sorotan sayu yang malas. Yang secara ajaib Furihata simpulkan tidak cocok dengan perawakan tubuhnya. "A-aku … ti-tidak ... sengaja, sungguh!"

Katupan tangan, rupa memelas. Sumpah, Furihata harus lebih bersabar menghadapi kejadian tak terduga. Takut-takut melirik sosok pemuda tinggi yang tidak merespon ungkapan maafnya. Takut setengah mati terkena pukulan, apalagi keadaannya sedang mendesak.

Satu gurat kesal berikut sorot manik ungunya yang mengerling Furihata bagai mencincang. Belum lagi penampilannya yang begitu fantastis dengan rambut sebahu berwarna ungu. Furihata sampai gemetar, tapi merasa janggal juga.

"Tapi itu maibou- _chin_ terakhir~" justru rajukan yang datang.

Ternyata benar rasa janggalnya.

Tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis Furihata tak lebih dari mengukir senyuman bingung. Berwajah sebegitu mengerikan tak begitu berdampak jika ucapan yang lolos dari bibirnya justru bernada merajuk.

"Eh? Begitu?" Bingung harus bagaimana, sekalipun Furihata merasa tak enak tapi sepertinya bukan telak dirinya yang salah di sini. "Jadi … ma-mau … bagaimana?"

"Maibou- _chin_ ~"

Tidak ada sahutan. Sekedar rajukan yang membuat Furihata ingin tertawa hambar. Melihat tingkah aneh pemuda yang justru berjongkok meratapi sedih makanan ringan yang kini berserak sekitar kaki cukup mendapati respon Furihata yang berkedip lugu.

Tolehan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Juga sorot _lavender_ nya yang sendu lantas menggurat wajah memelas kembali si raksasa ungu berucap pelan. "Nanti aku kelaparan, maibou- _chin_ sudah tidak boleh di makan jika sudah terjatuh. Begitu kata Aka- _chin_."

Furihata _sweatdrop_. Perasaannya saja atau memang kesan bicara pemuda bongsor itu macam anak TK yang menurut pada mama tercinta?

Tolong, Furihata tidak mengerti lagi. Baru selesai urusannya dengan pemuda yang menawarkan kesepakatan berkedok memanfaatkan kini Furihata sudah harus berhadapan dengan pemuda bongsor seumuran yang justru tingkahnya longsor ke tingkah anak seusia enam tahunan.

Hahaha … biarkan Furihata tertawa miris saja.

"Oh! Bagaimana jika membeli makanan ringan lainnya?" tawar Furihata seraya tersenyum canggung demi melihat aneka tatapan yang mengarah pada mereka berdua.

Tidak enak hati membuat pemuda itu bersedih juga mungkin kelaparan. Dan terlebih lagi berwajah sedih serupa dengan korban busung lapar. Sumpah, bohong besar.

"Benarkah?" binaran antusias, Furihata dihipnotis untuk mengangguk. "Ayo kalau begitu!"

Terlambat sadar hal krusial Furihata sudah kepalang diseret menuju kafetaria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi benturan keras dahi dengan meja tak mengurangi bising yang timbul sepenjuru ruang. Suara timpang tindih tak menjadikan Furihata sudi perduli pada kondisi dahinya yang kini memar karena baru saja dibenturkan sembarangan ke permukaan meja.

Terlalu letih, itu saja. Kelopaknya sudah menurun sempurna. Nafasnya masih sesekali tersengal juga keringatnya yang masih membulir di sekitar pelipis. Tak ingin ambil pusing Furihata hanya ingin mengistirahatkan diri.

Terima kasih sekali lagi pada hari melelahkan ini.

Pula tidak ingin mengurusi sekian hal yang terjadi, Furihata tak sudi berpikir berlebih. Sekedar ingin membiarkan jiwanya menenang selagi bisa, selagi ada kesempatan. Tak berlangsung sampai satu hari juga, Furihata sadar benar.

Kembali ke kelas dengan tenaga terkuras, hasil yang tak sesuai ekspetasi awal–meski tak muluk juga, dan konsekuensi yang pasti datang. Furihata sudah pasrah.

Toh menikmati waktu tenang selagi mampu tak mungkin Furihata biarkan berlalu sia-sia. Karena setelah ini harinya pasti jauh berbeda, mempersiapkan mental sebaik baja saja yang Furihata usahakan. Tawaan miris mengilu ulu hatinya.

Bunyi lirih tertangkap inderanya. Perutnya dilanda nyeri. Furihata tersenyum mafhum, lupa belum memasok nutrisi. Lagipula sudah krisis, dihabisi si manusia titan ungu untuk membeli snak ganti rugi.

Usapan wajah sesekali.

"Eh, Furi- _chan_?" Mengusahakan senyum teruntuk manusia sekelas yang sudi menyadari presensinya, Furihata membuka sedikit matanya. "Kau terlihat pucat, persis _zombie_. Apa kartumu jelek?"

Kadang menyumpahi Takao Kazunari yang berkata seenaknya tidak pelak memperbaiki kondisi. Karenanya Furihata hanya bergumam sekilas sebelum mengatupkan mata kembali. Melambaikan tangan sekilas pertanda dirinya baik meski bebunyian nyaring dari perutnya kian menjadi.

Takao tergelak prihatin. "Istirahatlah~~ kalau bisa besok tidak usah masuk dulu saja." Tepukan ringan mendarat di mejanya. "Persiapkan diri saja, kau pasti bisa menang juara maraton jika ikut pekan olahraga akhir semester nanti. Percaya saja."

Furihata terkekeh saja. Tahu benar maksud baik Takao yang memberi wejangan sebagai mantan 'target' sialan. Seperti yang seharusnya hanya dengan melihat kondisi lusuh tak bertenaga terlebih kedatangan Furihata yang bukannya menyerahkan kartu pada wali kelas mereka justru langsung menubruk kursinya di belakang dan membaringkan kepala, Takao sudah menduga hasil yang di dapat rekan coklatnya.

Membiarkan Furihata melepaskan lelah hingga berlayar ke alam mimpi–yang didoakan baik oleh Takao pribadi–pemuda bersurai hitam itu melenggang keluar kelas. Meninggalkan jejak prihatinnya pada bisikan semangat untuk Furihata.

Manik hitam keabuan Takao mengerling sudut merah brilian yang tak sengaja tertangkap. Lantas timbul kernyitan pada dahinya, merasa asing pada pemuda yang tengah berjalan berlainan arah dengannya. Justru menambah tingkah herannya karena memasuki teritori kelas mereka yang nyaris terisolasi dari siswa Teiko lainnya. Langkahnya sontak terhenti, membalik tubuh untuk melihat sebentar si murid asing barusan yang begitu leluasa tengah berbincang dengan Imayoshi.

Jeda panjang tanpa hal mencurigakan. Takao sudah mengerdikan bahu tidak ingin perduli sebelum timbul rasa penasaran tinggi tak kala seringai Imayoshi justru melebar seusai mereka berbincang.

Bunyi hening mengisi kekosongan waktu yang Takao gunakan untuk membenarkan otaknya yang dirasa berspekulasi macam-macam ketika celetukan seringan angin terlontar berikut tudingan telunjuk yang mengarah bebas pada rekan coklatnya yang baru saja terlelap tenang.

"Kartu ini harus jadi miliknya." tangan lainnya menyerahkan sebuah kartu pada wali tampan mereka. Kerlingan penuh makna tak luput dari mata Takao yang mampu melihat lebih jelas dari kebanyakan orang. "Bisa 'kan _Sensei_?"

Imayoshi terangguk mengerti dengan senyum–seringai menurut Takao. Bergumam boleh yang tidak lagi jadi perhatian si pemuda belah tengah. Takao menyunggingkan senyum prihatin lebih tulus dari sebelumnya sembari berdoa sepenuh hati demi kelangsungan hidup rekannya.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Furi- _chan_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n:

Halooo~~ akhirnya saya dapat ide juga, hahaha. Derita ketika WB melanda itu kampret kuadrat, kerja lama cuma buat dapet satu paragraph sementara draft fic tertimbun dramatis X"DD #nangis dan voila~~ ini akhirnya kelar juga, hahaha~

Duh, makasih banyak buat yang minta ini lanjut padahal saya cuma berniat iseng X"DD. Hohoho, insipirasi yang datang dari Caste Haven itu sih asli karena saya suka sama ini manga yang beneran hahahaha tapi ampuun baru kebaca smpe chap 6 doank XD #slap

Maaf sekali tidak bisa membalas satu demi satu review dengar kadar koneksi yang naik turun tapi sumpah saya seneng bacanya, serasa jadi nutrisi. Dan terima kasih juga buat yang ngefav, follow fic ini (~^0^)~

Bersedia review lagi? ^^

Sankyuu,

_rinfu


	3. Chapter 2: Power of Throne

Ada kalanya sunyi itu lebih dibutuhkan. Ketika hati menuntut ketenangan dan butuh sendirian. Bisa jadi memang kebiasaan. Seperti yang tidak dimengerti orang kebanyakan, ada beberapa hal yang menyenangkan ketika tak ada suara yang mengisi ruang.

Selembut desiran angin di sela jendela kelas yang terbuka. Kibasan tirai coklat yang berkibar sesekali. Dimana keheningan mendominasi di kala satu-satunya entitas yang ada memilih mengatupkan bibir. Kenyamanan tercipta begitu detik-detik halus waktu yang berjalan pelan.

Mayuzumi Chihiro duduk menyudut dengan sebuah buku–meski itu _light novel_. Rautnya tenang, menyisir satu demi satu kata di setiap baris kalimat yang dibacanya. Sesekali bergumam pelan, mengulangi bacaan guna memaknai lebih kalimat yang ditemukannya.

Menjadi salah satu penyuka keadaan tenang yang mendukung hobinya membaca buku bukan suatu hal yang buruk menurut Mayuzumi.

Derapan langkah tergema yang menjejak koridor panjang ketika kebanyakan siswa belum datang terdengar. Hari masih terbilang pagi. Pasalnya sudah jadi kebiasaan Mayuzumi berdiam dalam kelas sebelum murid lainnya datang.

Satu lirikan beserta bunyi pintu terbuka mampu mengusik Mayuzumi. Pandangannya teralih pada pintu. Imayoshi selaku wali kelasnya masuk dengan sebuah kertas di tangan. Mengukir senyuman santai tak kala mendapati salah satu muridnya sudah berada dalam ruang kelas.

"Oh, sudah ada yang datang rupanya." komentar pendek mengalun santai darinya. "Selamat pagi, Mayuzumi Chihiro- _kun_." Sapaan sopan memulai. Sejurus dengan tatapan lurus Mayuzumi padanya, manik serupa miliknya itu menatap tenang.

Anggukan sekenanya, Mayuzumi berfokus lagi untuk menekuri aluran cerita bukunya. Mengabaikan presensi Imayoshi yang menyibukan diri menggurat tulisan di atas papan. Tahu benar keberadaan guru tampan itu di pagi buta tidak lebih dari sekedar menuliskan hasil kasta permainan mereka.

Lamat, penuh ketukan. Rapi terurut dari yang teratas hingga bawah. Nyaris mencakup seluruh pengisi daftar absensi kelas. Mayuzumi tidak terlampau perduli awalnya seiring matanya menatap tidak sengaja deretan huruf yang merangkai nama dihafal telak di luar kepala.

Mayuzumi tidak menyangkal untuk terkejut. Gurat wajah minim ekspresinya mampu dibuat melukis raut heran ketika Imayoshi terkekeh menyadarinya.

"Terkejut? Benar juga, kau tidak ada di kelas kemarin." Bukan pertanyaan dengan nada remeh barusan. "Aneh juga, kupikir kau tidak pernah sebegitu aktif berekspresi bahkan ketika pertama kali kukatakan tentang suatu hal yang menarik dalam permainan ini."

Mayuzumi lantas mendengus.

Jaringan sel otaknya bekerja. Memberikan ingatan dimana pertama kali ia berada dalam sebuah kelas yang mengadakan satu permainan tidak normal. Mendapati pria yang mengaku wali kelas begitu leluasanya menjelaskan seluk beluk aturan dalam permainan kasta. Mengukirkan senyuman rupawan yang rasanya begitu ingin dirobek habis olehnya.

Mayuzumi percaya bukan hanya dirinya yang didera kesal, terlebih lagi murka. Cukup erangan juga gebrakan tidak terima menjadi buktinya. Koaran protes diselip sumpah serapah berkumandang ricuh mengisi kelas.

Tidak mengerti jalan aturan anomali sekolahnya.

Menenangkan murid kesayangan dengan isyarat tangan mengudara. Penuh dominasi menguasai, tatapan persuatif penuh kalkulasi. Tersenyum begitu tampan, untaian kata meluncur indah dari bibir Imayoshi di setiap detiknya.

Seleluasa ia bicara, Imayoshi sempat mengungkapkan adanya status anomali dalam permainan.

Orang misterius, namanya.

Jangan salahkan Mayuzumi ketika muncul senyuman miring di wajahnya begitu Imayoshi bicara. Semakin tidak masuk akal saja pikirnya. Adanya raja, ratu, pula target sudah cukup menjadi keadaan tidak wajar di sini.

–berada di luar peringkat.

Kata kunci tertampar ke permukaan.

Selazimnya mereka yang mendengar telah menampilkan guratan bingung yang kentara. Mayuzumi juga, dengan kasus tatapannya yang tak beriak berubah lebih menerka.

Imayoshi kontan tertawa. Kurang ajar menampilkan sorot menghina. Dengusan merajalela, Mayuzumi pelakunya.

Satu status anomali tercetus.

Orang misterius. Berada diluar peringkat kasta. Tidak terikat pada apa pun yang terjadi dalam aluran kasta selama permainan itu berlangsung. Katakan mereka netral jika tak ingin dianggap terbuang. Dimana kasus umum siswa diibaratkan berandalan yang sudah masuk taraf tidak bisa ditangani oleh sekolah.

Tiga menit berkubang dalam suara Imayoshi tidak menjadikan keadaan mereka lebih baik. Erangan kesal kian mengudara, berikut gebrakan meja sebagai pelampiasan tahap kedua. Murkaan melontar, memekik adanya ketidakadilan. Bagaimana bisa mereka harus berusaha menemukan selembar kartu jikalau ada status yang nyata tidak perlu berada dalam lingkaran kasta sialan.

Lantas Imayoshi tertawa jemawa. Menanggapi enteng murkaan muridnya. Menatap tak berarti bagaimana mereka mencercanya hingga kalimatnya mengudara.

"Boleh saja jika ingin menjadi orang misterius. Itu pun jika kalian bersedia teranggap tidak ada di kelas ini. Dan kurasa … tidak ada yang bodoh di sini untuk tidak mengerti maksud tidak ada yang kumaksudkan."

Matanya yang menyipit awas berikut seringaian rubah berhasil menciptakan kesimpulan sepihak.

Wali kelas mereka memang berbahaya.

Topangan dagu Mayuzumi terlepas. Ketika sepasang manik serupa miliknya menitik titik fokusnya. Segaris tipis senyum ikut terefleksi.

"Orang misterius berkemungkinan ada di setiap permainan, dengan syarat tentunya." Setenang itu nadanya tak turut menurunkan ketegangan baru yang konstan dibuatnya. "Tidak perduli dia sudi atau tidak. Sekali kau ditunjuk sebagai orang misterius maka bersikaplah sebagai manusia yang tidak pernah ada dalam kasta sekaligus kelas ini. Teranggap mati, tepatnya."

Mayuzumi menatap tanpa ekspresi.

Diskriminasi gila apa lagi ini?

"Dan bukankah itu berarti menjadi target jauh lebih baik?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Exclusive Game**

by Rinfuka

.

AkashixFurihata–AkaFuri's Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Power of Throne**

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

Furihata melangkah kaku. Tubuhnya terhuyung lesu dengan maniknya menelisir sekeliling ragu. Memilih jalur aman untuk sampai di kelas dan memulai aktivitas rutin sebagai pelajar yang berbudi alih-alih meringis jeri pada tatapan diskriminatif remaja sebaya sepanjang jalan.

Tolong … Furihata juga tidak berniat berpenampilan lusuh begini. Kantung matanya menebal. Lebih parah jadi kejadian begadangnya sebulan silam saat ujian gencar dilaksanakan. Kakinya masih berdenyut sakit, efek berlari–jalan tiada henti kemarin yang buruknya menjadikan langkahnya sedikit timpang.

Sungguh tidak sebanding dengan hasil mengenaskan yang dialami.

Lain cerita ketika pikirannya kian merangsek tinggi mengkalkulasi. Meneliti baik buruk setiap sudut tempat untuk mengantisipasi kejadian terduga hari ini. Siapa yang tahu kalau dirinya sudah jadi umpan empuk bahkan sebelum masuk kelas. Memilih tempat bersembunyi ialah opsi utamanya kali ini. Furihata merasa harus menyiapkan mental dan fisik lebih baik sebelum pergi.

" _Ohayou_ ~ Furi- _chan_!" Satu panggilan sayang dari pemuda berlabel sahabat datang dari samping. Furihata menyapa singkat dengan lambaian, senyuman kaku juga. Takao nyengir prihatin melihat rupanya. "Sudah kubilang lebih baik kau bolos saja. Haha~~ mentalmu baja juga ya~?"

"SIAPA?!" Furihata bertanya, tidak mau dijawab sebenarnya. Nyaris tidak mengenali pekikannya barusan. Sudah hafal kalimat meledek Takao yang kadang artiannya berbeda. Jeda helaan yang ada. "Kalau tidak ingat aku harus sekolah sudah pasti aku masih berselimut tenang di ranjang."

Takao tergelak. "Untunglah sekolah ini masih punya murid yang berdedikasi sepertimu. Coba kalau tidak, apa jadinya?"

Furihata reflek memberi senyuman, terpaksa tentunya. "Kau sudah melihat bagaimana hasilnya setiap hari di kelas kita."

"Betul juga," Takao sejenak menampilkan aura permusuhan. Sedang mengingat lika-likunya jadi target sialan. "–mereka jadi begitu beringas hanya karena permainan tidak masuk akal. Dasar kurang ajar. Lihat saja, kubalas mereka kali ini!"

Furihata bingung harus mendukung deru semangat rekannya atau tidak. Terdengar meyakinkan juga penuh dendam. Takao selaku mantan target memang sering berkoar akan menuntut balas di permainan selanjutnya. Sejenis entitas yang menganggap biasa segalanya menjadikan Takao pribadi yang santai dan bebas. Terlampau tenang menanggapi terkadang Takao yang justru secara ajaib berhasil mengerjai balik penindasnya.

Furihata tidak ingin tahu jika perlu apa pun itu yang Takao rencanakan untuk balas dendam. Yakin benar sudah ada serentetan daftar keusilan paling abnormal di otak pemuda pemilik _hawk-eyes_ itu akan lakukan.

Oh, bukankah itu berarti–

"Jadi, kartu yang kau dapatkan _High-class_?"

Takao yang semula bergerumul dengan pemikiran uji coba pembalasan pertama langsung berkedip lugu. Menampilkan cengiran iba pada Furihata yang menatapnya. Mengelus dada sebagai wujud prihatin bersama.

"Furi- _chan_ ~ maafkan aku … kartuku kali ini lumayan. Setidaknya untuk membantai habis si jabrik kurang ajar itu."

Satu senyuman tulus. "Baguslah, kali ini kau tidak perlu jadi target."

Takao mencelos. Menyadari guratan lelah juga enggan yang luar biasa membalut roman gelisah Furihata ketika menyebut kata terakhir kalimatnya. Katupan tangan yang bertepuk mengiringi suaranya yang bergulir.

"Tenang saja, kubantu sebisaku! Toh, kondisimu juga tidak memungkin–WOAH, TUNGGU! Bukannya belum jelas kau targetnya atau bukan?! Siapa tahu ada siswa lainnya yang mendapatkan kartu _Joker_. Mari berdoa buruk dengan terkabulnya hal itu."

Kekehan geli mengudara. Takao sudah menikmati aktingnya yang berdoa dengan penuh penghayatan sebagai pemuda tersiksa jiwa raga.

"Terima kasih, Takao- _san_."

"– _san_? Apa itu?" Telengan kepala juga raut tidak suka menyambangi Takao yang selesai berdoa–jujur benar dilakukannya. "Sejenis makanan tradisional?"

Furihata menggeleng. "Maaf, maksudku Takao."

"Nah, begitu!"

 **.**

Cengiran Takao berubah kusut. Merasa cukup bersalah pada pemuda yang kini menyibukan diri menatap ke sekeliling mereka.

Sungguh, Takao bukannya berpura melupa apalagi berpikir ini percuma. Namun dirasa ada baiknya juga kalau ia menutup mulut untuk tidak mengungkapkan kejadian tak terduga pasca Furihata tergeletak pasrah di bangkunya.

Senyuman penuh permohonan maaf yang tergambar luput dari mata Furihata yang menolak menghilangkan gurat gelisah. Toh, ia belum sepenuhnya yakin apa yang mungkin terjadi nantinya.

Andai bisa Takao ingin sekali menepuk bahu Furihata sebagai wujud penuh pengampunan dosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tujuh menit hitungan mundur sebelum dentang pertanda aktivitas pembelajaran dimulai. Meski belum sekondusif biasanya terlebih lagi ini merupakan awal semester baru siswa tetaplah tidak diperkenankan terlambat. Bebunyian kontak fisik antara sepatu dengan lantai telah menimbun puluhan bising suara yang tergema.

Derapan ringan, wajahnya yang beraut tenang. Tidak mengikuti gerakan rusuh sekeliling yang menyumpah keterlambatan dengan rentang jarak sejauh pandang. Justru senyuman yang melukis menang.

Bisikan sepanjang koridor berhasil telak melewati atensinya. Fokus mirahnya yang bergulir sesekali mengamati lantas mengacuhkan sedini mungkin guratan penuh kekaguman pelontar suara pada parasnya yang rupawan. Helaian uniknya yang tampak menyala, kuaran pesona yang melingkupinya.

Katakanlah Akashi Seijuurou sosok pangeran sempurna layaknya idaman tiap wanita.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa wajahnya yang sedari datang sudah menunjukan raut senang Akashi memosi diri untuk tenang.

Dua langkah terakhir menyambutnya dalam sebuah ruangan juga dengung timpang suara yang berhamburan menyerbu udara. Erangan tak terima, kekehan jemawa, pula ratapan memilu yang kentara. Semuanya jelas mengarah pada deretan tulisan rapi milik Imayoshi Shouichi yang memaparkan status kasta mereka sesuai urutan di muka papan.

Akashi menatap tanpa makna beberapa kepala yang sepontan menoleh ke arahnya, gurat aneka rupa penghuni kelas, berikut kedipan inosen wali kelasnya yang berdiri menyandar meja dengan buku absensi di tangan.

Meski begitu kelakuan sopannya terlaksana. Menangguk sekilas pada orang yang melabelkan diri menjadi wali kelas sebelum berjalan mendekat.

" _Araa_ ~ Raja baru sudah datang rupanya." ujaran yang kontan mendapati serbuan reaksi para muridnya. Pandangan yang semula beraneka kini berakhir pada satu tuntutan tatap, menelisik penuh prediksi.

"Dia hanya orang baru." celetukan tidak suka berseru. Tatapan diskriminatif menjadi tameng penuh kepercayaan diri memulai agresi. "Bagaimana mungkin dia jadi seorang Raja?!"

"Eh?! Itu benar! Rasanya ini … tidak adil _Sensei_!"

"Betul. _Sensei_ ini tidak adil. Dia bahkan hanya murid baru."

Tanggapan mengikuti kemudian. Pekikan serupa mengisi pendengaran Imayoshi. Koaran protes dengan dasar alasan _klise_.

"Hoh … tenanglah sedikit," Kibasan tangan menjadi tanggapan Imayoshi untuk meredakan seruan murka murid-muridnya. "–coba ingat kembali, pernahkah aku mengutarakan adanya pengecualian untuk penghuni kelas ini yang tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti permainan?"

Kernyitan dahi merespon. Detikan keempat berlalu lebih tenang.

"Imayoshi- _sensei_ ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan peraturan itu!" Seorang siswi menyela, guratnya tidak suka pada pertanyaan gurunya.

Gelengan Imayoshi menimpali. "Tentu saja ada."

"APANYA?! Kami hanya menuntut adanya ketidakadilan pada status yang dimiliki si murid baru itu. TIDAK MUNGKIN DIA SEMUDAH ITU MENJADI RAJA! Pasti ada yang sengaja membantunya, mungkin kau Imayoshi- _sensei_?!"

"Ada dua peraturan terkait yang pernah kukatakan. Seharusnya kalian patri mati sampai kelulusan." Imayoshi menyahut dengan perubahan nada suara. Jauh lebih tenang tanpa kesan menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Tanda bahaya yang jauh lebih dulu dihafal muridnya. "Pertama, kewajiban seluruh penghuni kelas mengikuti permainan. Dan yang kedua, kondisi dimana pihak luar tidak diperkenankan mencampuri permainan kelas ini.

"Lalu hubungannya dengan protesan kalian? Mari kujelaskan anak-anakku sekalian~ Dia, Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_ telah menjadi penghuni kelas ini sebelum permainan dimulai. Bukti nyata bahwa dia diwajibkan mengikuti aturan pertama.

"Lantas buang jauh-jauh mengenai dugaan jika ada pihak luar yang membantunya menjadi seorang Raja, seperti aku misalnya walau sebenarnya aku ini perantara. Segalanya murni sesuai aturan. Akashi- _kun_ telah menemukan kartu _King_ , sehingga dia pantas untuk menempati posisi tertinggi dalam kasta kali ini sebagai Raja."

Niatan protes lanjutan terpotong. "Oh … satu lagi. Lebih baik memikirkan nasib kalian masing-masing. Kalian belum mengenal baik pribadinya, jadi tidak kusarankan berbuat ulah. Jangan lupakan hal fantastis yang dilakukannya kemarin _minna-san_ ~. Siapa yang tahu apalagi yang mungkin terjadi 'kan?"

Satu seringai rubah mengembang. Sipitan mata waspada yang melirik juntaian helai merah tertangkap baik oleh puluhan murid kelasnya. Mereka yang merasa suasana menegang tanpa suara memilih bungkam. Sementara yang berkoar pertama memicing tidak suka pada entitas merah yang tatapannya semula bergeming ke satu titik kini bergulir sepenjuru ruangan.

"Terima kasih atas pembelaannya Imayoshi- _sensei_." Anggukan dari yang bersangkutan. "Sejujurnya itu tidak perlu. Selain itu bisa jelaskan padaku adakah peraturan lainnya dalam kasta ini?"

"Uhm … tentu, ada dua peraturan lagi untuk jalannya kasta ini." Imayoshi membenarkan letak kacamatanya sejenak. Tersenyum penuh akurasi tinggi mengkalkulasi tindakan Akashi yang mungkin terjadi. "Aturan ketiga, perintah raja patut didengar. Dan yang keempat, pastikan kau berlaku selayaknya status kasta yang kau punya."

"Begitu, tidak terlalu memberatkan." Akashi memilih menyamankan pandang pada helaian hitam cepak yang terus menunjukan raut sinis padanya. "Kau yang pertama kali membuka suara untuk memprotes statusku, bisa kita berkenalan?"

Tatapan bengis menyurut. Tubuhnya yang semula menegang geram lantas menciut kaku. Tangan yang terjulur ditatap bagai sebilah pisau. Dikecam aura menusuk tak menanggung, si pemuda bernama lengkap Takeda Yoichi berkata terbata. "H-huh?!"

"Ayolah, Takeda- _kun_ , Raja barumu hanya ingin berkenalan." Suara Imayoshi mengisi hening yang entah mengapa tercipta. Guratan gelisah melingkupi seluruh isi kelas.

Tatapan tak percaya terlebih lagi ekspresi dingin yang Akashi tampilkan. Kilatan sadis melingkupi manik merah. Empat langkah mendekat bersamaan dengan senyum miring yang tercipta. Pemuda itu nyaris berjengit jikalau tangannya tidak disambut sebegitu pelan.

Akashi bertanya lugas. Melengkungkan senyuman tipis yang dirasa berbahaya. "Tidakkah kau mengenal sastra? Perlukah kuukir bahwa peribahasa senyata _'tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia'_ di kepalamu sekarang juga?" Nadanya mengalun penuh intimidasi tinggi, jemari yang sempat saling berjabat nyaris ditarik salah satu pemilik.

Remasan nyata dari Akashi yang menyulut nyeri dibiarkan terus terjadi. "Meski aku tidak terlalu perduli terlebih lagi aku ini benar dan akan selalu menang, setidaknya kusarankan untuk tidak berulah dan menggangguku, mengerti?"

Imayoshi diam-diam menerbitkan senyuman. Memberikan pemahaman atas segala prediksi yang melilit otaknya beberada detik silam. Melirik deru tegang yang menggantung penuh menyelimuti muridnya. Mengabaikan jumlah muridnya yang belum lengkap. Para pemilik kartu dengan presisi penyeimbang sempurna takhta Sang Raja. Jujur saja, Imayoshi tidak sabar ingin melihat alur permainan yang dijalankan Raja baru kelasnya kali ini.

"Menimbang dari peraturan keempat, tentu tidak melanggar peraturan jika aku meminta beberapa siswa melakukan sesuatu asalkan sesuai dengan kastanya bukan Imayoshi- _sensei_?"

Berkedip sekali menyadari dirinya yang lengah melewatkan apalagi yang Akashi ungkapkan untuk mengurus di murid rusuh barusan Imayoshi lantas menyahut, "Ya."

Matanya menangkap gemetar halus yang mengiringi langkah tergesa salah satu muridnya yang baru selesai bicara dengan Akashi. Batu pijkan besar untuk membuat seluruh isi kelas minus murid yang entah dimana keberadaannya berada dalam satu genggaman tangan Raja barunya.

Senyuman menang Akashi selalu tampak lebih rupawan dari yang terkira. "Bisakah kalian membawa dia," telunjuknya bergerak. Menapak tepat di deretan huruf yang merujuk seseorang di papan tulis. "–padaku? Kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik karena aku lebih menghargai waktu jika perlu. Dan mungkin jika keseluruhan isi kelas mau, waktu tidak harus terulur jauh."

Imayoshi menaikan jemari yang semula berlabuh di dagu sebagai penutup bibirnya yang membuka. Kekehan ringan tertimpang suara ricuh langkah yang dipacu panik belasan murid yang semula duduk dalam balutan gelisah. Tidak lebih dari setengah menit kelas telah berisikan dua orang tersisa.

"Wah~ ini bahkan baru hari pertama." komentar Imayoshi mengalun dengan sendirinya ke udara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takao yakin ada yang salah. Entah kepada waktu atau dimana dirinya berada. Mengedip berulang kali sebelum memutar penglihatan Takao tengah memikirkan suatu kemungkinan.

Suasana tidak mencurigakan. Lalu lintas siswa masih tampak jelas. Dentang bel belum berbunyi, masih tersisa sekitar empat menit sebelum kelas pertama dimulai.

Takao berdecak, sebisa mungkin memacu langkah mengikuti instingnya yang mengarah. Belokan kiri ujung koridor loker terlewat. Ketajaman indera matanya yang nyata berguna dimanfaatkan.

Menelisir, mengamati lebih jeli di tengah buruan kakinya yang berlari Takao akhirnya mengerang sendiri.

Tidak ada serakan coklat, tubuh kurus yang terhuyung dalam balapan lari tidak resmi, keributan rusuh para pelari yang tengah dalam aksi penuh misteri. Dalam artian denotasi.

Takao menggigit bibir. Ini bisa jadi kesalahannya sendiri. Belum berlalu satu hari dan ucapan perihal dirinya yang pasti berusaha membantu Furihata sudah ditelan bumi.

Semuanya berawal demi Furihata yang gelisah parah sehingga Takao memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas di waktu yang mendekati bel berbunyi. Menghindari kerusuhan jikalau benar Furihata dicetuskan jadi target maka Takao bisa mengantisipasi Furihata untuk pergi.

Dan kini keadaannya justru di luar prediksi. Belum genap sepuluh menit Takao meminta agar Furihata menunggunya di loker dan pemuda itu justru sudah raib ketika dirinya kembali.

Jelas ada tipu daya. Takao yakin sekali. Meski sempat meragukan telinganya tapi yang terjadi memang sesuai dengan kondisi. Takao menyesal mengabaikan instingnya yang terasah baik pada situasi.

Bisik keributan teredam. Bunyi gesekan sepatu dengan koridor. Cicitan panik dan gebu serentaran suara meninggalkan deretan loker. Takao pikir itu hanya sejumlah siswa yang panik karena takut terlambat berada di kelas sesuai aturan tertulis. Belum lagi alunan nada lembut yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus dari gadis cantik yang bermuka malu-malu mau padanya.

Sumpah, Takao jadi merasa hina. Lumrah sebagai lelaki jika ia sampai kehilangan fokus pada seorang wanita. Tapi tidak begini juga perkaranya.

Menyumpahi tampang polos mantan ratu yang berpura meminta bantuannya mengambilkan buku di rak tertinggi ujung loker sisi berlawanan dengan keberadaannya dan Furihata, Takao lantas meminta Furihata menunggu sebentar alih-alih mengajaknya ikut serta. Kepalang terkena tipuan dengan rupa inosen gadis bernuansa anggun yang dikenalnya ramah kepada siapa saja dan beranggapan meninggalkan Furihata sendirian bukanlah masalah.

Pikiran sederhana dimana mereka memang belum memasuki teritori utuh soal kuasa kasta sesungguhnya; kelas mereka.

"Astaga!" acakan kasar pada helai hitam, Takao mengutuk kecerobohannya. "Furi- _chan_ , maafkan kebodohan orang yang bahkan kurang ajar menganggap dirinya sahabatmu ini."

Umpatan lenyap dikala matanya menangkap sembulan hijau di arah jam dua. Pemuda sebaya berhelaian hijau menenangkan, pengguna kacamata, tampak rupawan dan siswa teladan. Sejurus dengan buku terbuka di tangan.

Satu yang kurang. Letaknya di satu tempat di atas kepala. Takao bahkan sudah berusaha meredam ledakan tawa begitu melihat kunciran lucu mencuat dari pita berbandul _hello kitty_ di ujung kiri surai hijau.

"Pfftt … Sh-Shin- _chan?_!" berdehem sekali lantas memikirkan kemungkinan berputar yang menghuni otaknya semenjak Furihata menghilang Takao sukses mengembalikan gurat paniknya. "Apa kau lihat, sebuah keributan?! Rambut coklat, tubuh kurus–pemuda yang jelas, lewat sini?! Matanya kecil macam kuaci, wajahnya tidak istimewa, biasa saja tapi senyumannya luar biasa. Oh, oh–Shin- _chan_ , kenapa kau tidak menjawab?!"

Pemuda hijau itu berkedip. Sekali, dua kali. Mengamati lekuk wajah Takao yang berkali-kali melukiskan segala ekspresi.

Panik, sepintas atensi, takjub dibumbui iri namun lega di relung hati.

"HUH?!"

Midorima Shintarou lantas mengumpat. Berdecak sebal sehabis ditubruk sembarangan hingga bukunya terjatuh penuh drama. Belum lagi dimintai jawaban secepat cahaya merambat ketika muntahan tanya mengenai telinga. Sepintar apa pun juga Midorima merasa harus mereka ulang memorinya dua menit sebelum menjawab.

"Shin- _chan_ , aku sudah bertanya panjang lebar dan jawabanmu sebatas ' _huh'_?! Seriusan, aku sedang menanggung hidup seseorang sekarang!"

"Kau yang harusnya pakai otak- _nanodayo_! Kau pikir aku ini mesin penjawab otomatis sementara kau bertanya semendadak itu padaku?!"

Takao membuat gestur telapak tangannya bagai papan pemberitahuan jalan. "Baik, terserah, dan maaf. Tidak perlu berdebat, aku buru-buru. Tolong … jawab saja, apa kau melihat keributan aksi mengejar seorang pemuda sekitar sini? Maksudnya kemana perginya kerusuhan itu?"

Midorima menatap tidak percaya meski suaranya melontarkan iringan kata. "Aku tidak yakin tetapi memang sempat ada keributan di sini. Mendengar dari arah suara yang mereda, kemungkinan mereka pergi ke lantai bawah lewat koridor terpisah gedung barat."

"Oke. Terima kasih. Aku pergi."

Singkat. Sekenanya dan Takao sudah beranjak dengan kecepatan setan. Seakan memang benar dirinya tengah dibebani hidup matinya seseorang.

 **.**

Ada yang tidak biasa.

Midorima menyadarinya dalam sekali percakapan tergesa barusan. Takao tidak pernah absen menertawakan segala macam benda keberuntungan yang dipercayanya sebagai berkah di setiap siaran _oha-asa_ untuk zodiak tercinta. Atau bagaimana pemuda tengil dan usil itu terus berceloteh hingga dirinya meledakan amarah dan menunggu hadiah penuh cinta di kepala dengan kepalan bertenaga.

Dan semuanya tidak ada. Takao bahkan menghentikan perdebatan mereka yang bagai rutinitas dengan ucapan singkat tergesa. Berbeda kelas setahun terakhir rupanya berhasil memperbaiki tingkahnya yang memang sering menjengkelkan.

Pemuda yang terus mengekorinya bagai ekor di semasa sekolah menengah itu diliputi raut bersalah yang kentara. Hanya sekali waktu Midorima melihatnya dan itu bukan kenangan baik untuk diangkat sebagai topik biasa.

Kini terulang dengan objek yang berbeda. Walau tidak separah dulu tapi gurat itu nyata. Pandangan Midorima kian melekat, seiring dengan punggung Takao yang menghilang di belokan terpisah koridor tempat tangga darurat berada.

Helaan nafas terbuang setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teriakan rusuh. Langkah kaki berpacu ricuh.

Furihata baru saja mengingat sekian detik berlalu ia masih berbincang ringan dengan Takao. Diselip candaan khas pemuda belah tengah yang cekikikan kurang ajar memberi doa buruk untuk beberapa orang sekaligus.

Sebuah wejangan yang tarafnya serupa dengan orasi kepemimpinan. Intinya Takao hanya berusaha untuk didengar alih-alih dianggap pemuda berisik pembuat ulah. Padahal Furihata adalah pemuda yang kelewat baik hati dengan terus mendengar setiap buih kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Dan sekejap mata Furihata hanya sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berlari tersengal menjauh dari banyaknya siswa. Disengat deruan nafas juga teriakan keras yang membuat kepalanya berkunang Furihata mengutuk refleknya yang kelewatan dengan tolehan ke belakang.

"SIALAN! KEJAR DIA LEBIH CEPAT!"

"BRENGSEK! DIAM DAN BUAT SAJA KAKIMU BERLARI LEBIH KENCANG!"

"CEREWET KALIAN!"

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"WAKTU! WAKTU! APA KALIAN TADI TULI?! JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTU!"

Bagai dikomando rantai tak kasatmata belasan siswa itu meningkatkan laju gerak kakinya. Furihata memekik, kaget dengan perubahan drastis para pelari yang mengejarnya.

Furihata bergidik. Ketakutan setengah mati. Gemetar seluruh nadi. "Ap-apa … salahku se-sebenar–WOAH?!"

Manuver gerakan mendadak. Tikungan kanan yang dijadikan tujuan dihadang dua siswi yang dihafal Furihata merupakan penghuni kelasnya. Rupa-rupa ber _lipgloss_ sontak mendesis sengit mengetahui buruannya cerdik menghindari. Tali di tangan disentak sadis.

Furihata meringis. Bahu kirinya nyeri dijadikan tumpuan reflek menabrak dinding agar tubuhnya tidak terbanting jatuh dengan gerakan semendadak putaran berlainan arah dalam milisekon. Memikirkan hal kritis yang dialami Furihata menolak mengaduh sakit di saat dirinya harus berfokus penuh pada gerakan kaki. Keringatnya mengucur, staminanya turun sampai kritis.

Para pengejarnya masih memekik. Menyumpahi tubuh kurusnya yang cukup gesit menghindar dari jangkauan satu-dua tangan yang berusaha menarik. Koaran murka berkobar sepenjuru area lari.

Furihata tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begini. Hanya bergerak berdasarkan naluri bahwa dirinya harus pergi. Lari, menjauh dari setiap jangkauan jari. Pikirannya berkecambuk. Kalut, panik, takut.

Memang benar ini semacam prediksi yang terjadi. Meski begitu Furihata sempat berpikir rekan-rekan mereka tak mungkin seanarkis ini. Tidak dengan sebuah pukulan yang nyaris bersarang di organ vital begitu Furihata menolak lirih untuk mengikuti. Tidak juga tali yang jelas-jelas dilihatnya terbawa dua siswi di pertigaan koridor terakhir. Tidak pula pada cengkeraman tangan untuk menjangkau dengan raut tidak bersahabat.

"HOAH?!–Ap-apaan?!"

Atau lemparan buku yang melayang melewati sisi kanan kepala barusan. Menghadapi kenyataan kepalanya bisa gegar otak dengan ketebalan empat sentimeter satu jilid Furihata mendesah lega berhasil menghindar. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa sebegini bernafsu menyeretnya masuk ke kelas.

Tepat.

Sesederhana itu asal muasalnya. Diajarkan untuk mengerti bahwa janji semacam ikatan untuk bisa dipercaya dalam sebuah relasi karenanya Furihata secara spontan menolak untuk pergi sementara Takao belum kembali. Ia sudah berjanji dan itu patut ditepati. Apalagi teruntuk sahabat sendiri.

Lantas pekikan tak senang merambah. Imbuhan sarkas merusak susunan makna kata yang bahkan dimulai tanpa tata krama. Sudah ada aksi ingin mencekal tapi Furihata menghindar. Keadaan genting dimana mereka menganggap Furihata tidak bisa diajak kerja sama walau bukan seperti itu maksudnya.

Itu semacam reaksi spontan. Seharusnya mereka memaklumi dimana seseorang yang bahkan tidak diajak bicara baik-baik lantas diminta menuruti sudah pasti kecenderungan pertama yang kerap terjadi ialah penolakan.

Dan keadaannya justru serusuh ini.

Furihata terbatuk keras. Merasa baru membuka mulut tetapi oksigen bebas menampar rongganya. Nyerinya luar biasa, memasok udara pula menghempaskannya paksa. Ditepuknya dada keras sembari mengelilingi setiap sudut pandang. Ia harus berhenti tetapi juga bersembunyi. Dan sialnya tidak ada opsi. Terlebih lagi belasan tatapan mata tanpa satu pun yang mengasihi.

"Eh? Ada pengumuman baru? Soal apa? Aku belum melihatnya."

"Iya, di papan pengumuman utama. Pemulihan jadwal kelas baru di semester ini. Kau tahu, aku satu kelas dengan Aomine- _kun_. Astaga~ dia tampan sekali."

Furihata berkedip. Telinganya yang awas tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang siswi yang berjingkrakan kelebihan energi jauh di kiri.

"Heh?! Curang, aku juga mau. Tunggu, ayo temani kesan–HEI, LIHAT-LIHAT KALAU BERLARI!"

Beruntung sekali, masih terdengar meski kakinya memburu berlari. "Ma-maaf!"

Melesat pergi memperhitungkan posisi Furihata menemukan solusi.

Papan pengumuman pertama terletak di koridor utama lantai dasar. Tempatnya tepat di tikungan kiri dari koridor terpisah gedung barat di ujung tangga darurat berada. Jika memang itu pengumuman terbaru sudah pasti banyak siswa berkerumunan.

Kesempatan bagus untuk melebarkan jarak. Urusan dimana dia bisa bersembunyi bisa dipikirkan setelahnya. Yang terpenting membuat mereka kehilangan jejaknya dulu untuk sejenak saja.

Demi mengistirahatkan tubuhnya juga.

Meningkatkan kehendak diri Furihata berusaha sekuat hati berlari cepat menikung ke kiri. Binar pucuk pinus bersinar penuh kemenangan. Perhitungannya tepat. Begitu banyak siswa berjejalan di satu titik, berfokus pada cetakan data di papan besar berisi segala macam pengumuman juga brosur perekrutan klub untuk siswa baru.

Memiliki tubuh ramping itu menguntungkan, terkadang. Dan kini Furihata bersyukur luar biasa. Dengan satu hitungan detik tubuh kurus terbalut jaket coklatnya yang kebesaran menyelip di antara kelompok siswa yang sibuk bercuap-cuap sendiri. Memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri dalam balutan gigil kian menjadi. Furihata merapal kata untuk menenangkan diri.

"OI! SIALAN, JANGAN SEMBUNYI KAU!"

Furihata memposisikan diri sebaik mungkin untuk terhindar dari serbuan murka pengejar yang terus menggunakan tangan guna menariknya keluar. Di tengah gemetar takut ia menggumamkan lirih permohonan maaf pada siswi yang tidak sengaja kakinya terinjak.

Memutar haluan, mengedarkan pandang. Tertangkap mata tiga buah pintu berjajar. Dua merupakan toilet, satu ruang penyimpanan peralatan kebersihan.

Furihata lantas menerobos kerumunan dan berlari ke sana. Meneguhkan niat untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya sudah menubruk pintu toilet pria dan bergegas menutup pintunya segera.

Gedoran keras di muka pintu membuat Furihata berjengit kaget sambil meringkuk di bawah sebagai penghalang agar mereka tidak bisa masuk.

"KELUAR! KELUARRR!"

"BRENGSEK! KESABARANKU HABIS! DOBRAK PINTUNYA!"

Gemetarnya menjadi, jemarinya kuat mencenggram fabrik halus jaket. Furihata mereguk ludah, pucat pasi. Kakinya kebas hingga tidak sanggup barang meluruskan kaki sebelum kerusuhan itu pergi. Yang entah kapan terjadi.

Brak–

Satu dobrakan. Furihata melonjak dengan kepala terdongak.

Brak!

Yang kedua menyusul lebih bertenaga. Katupan mata dengan gigitan bibir bawah. Furihata tidak sudi pasrah tapi tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas. Membuat dirinya menempel erat pada papan pintu yang masih berusaha ditahan sekuatnya.

Detikan ke sebelas. Suasana berubah senyap. Bahkan kucuran keran air yang diputar di salah satu bilik toilet tergema jelas. Furihata belum berani bernafas lega sebelum dirinya yakin mereka sudah menyerah.

Ada yang janggal. Keributan itu menghilang seketika. Terdengar suara namun telinganya tak sanggup menangkap jelas. Mencoba untuk mengetahui hal yang sekiranya terjadi di luar dari balik pintu Furihata mencoba meningkatkan kemampuan indera pendengarnya.

Sedetik belum selesai Furihata sudah harus dikejutkan pada satu wajah yang menatap datar dirinya dalam jarak sejengkal.

"HOAH–!"

Jengitannya salah posisi. Kepalanya menghantam telak pintu ketika ia terlonjak kaget memundurkan diri. Furihata mengaduh lirih. Mengembalikan tubuh kembali di posisi yang tadi. Siapa tahu ada yang menyadari lantas mendobrak bengis pintu sekali lagi.

"Arg–si-siapa?"

Kedipan merespon lebih dulu. Selanjutnya kalimat bernada tenang namun menyelipkan secuil intonasi sarkas untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kau harus tahu siapa tahu?"

Furihata mengernyit, semacam familiar dengan pemilik suara. Kepalanya yang menunduk untuk memudahkan usapannya pada sisi belakang perlahan terangkat. Matanya melebar tetapi bibirnya masih setia bungkam.

"Apa? Ingin berkata kau mengenalku?"

Latar suara keran air yang masih mengucur terus mengiringi suara datarnya. Tatapannya yang mengesankan kosong meneliti air muka pemuda yang kuyup keringat.

Furihata menggeleng. Berpikir adanya kemungkinan yang terlewat dari asumsi. "Bukan. Ehm–apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Mayuzumi- _san_?" karenanya Furihata memutuskan bertanya tujuan dari salah satu rekan sekelasnya itu berada.

Kilatan bermakna abstrak melintas dari balik pupil abunya. Helaian senada bergoyang tak kala pemiliknya memutuskan menegapkan tubuhnya yang condong. Tidak menutup mata pada guratan tidak nyaman lawan bicara.

"Kau … _sungguh_ mengenalku?"

Sebuah anggukan yang lantas disusul gelengan ragu. Wajahnya sontak bingung ingin memulai penjelasan baru. Furihata kikuk ingin bicara membenahi reaksi penuh keraguannya tersebut.

" _A-ano_ … begini, aku tidak mengenalmu Mayuzumi- _san_ , hanya sekedar tahu–maksudku, kau murid di kelas yang paling pendiam bahkan cenderung tidak memiliki teman–Astaga! Ma-maafkan aku! Bukan maksudku begitu–jadi, err, yah–"

Raut wajah Mayuzumi melunak. Yang semula menatapnya bagai makhluk paling asing yang pernah ada kini berubah menjadi tatapan geli melihat seekor peliharaan yang tengah menggerung bingung ingin membela diri dari majikan karena bertindak tidak sopan.

"Terserah, tidak penting juga." Kusen jendela yang terantuk ranting pohon besar samping sekolah menarik minat Mayuzumi menatapnya. "Dari sekian banyak tempat pelarian, kenapa juga kau harus terdampar di sini? Bodoh sekali."

Furihata menampilkan cengiran. Nafasnya yang sempat terpacu cepat sudah mendingan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur kemari. Ini lebih baik daripada aku diseret mereka pergi secara bengis."

"Begitu. Kenapa tidak memilih sebuah opsi dimana kau mengikuti mereka pergi?"

Furihata meringis. "Mana mungkin. Aku masih sadar untuk tidak bertindak mengumpankan diri. Lagi pula aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Alasan dibalik keributan ini maksudmu?"

Anggukan lamat. "Ya. Meski sudah kubayangkan, tidak kusangka separah ini hanya karena menjadi target."

"Target? Siapa–kau?"

Furihata menyalangkan tatapan skeptis. "Kurasa … melihat mereka yang bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk menyeretku masuk kelas, bukankah benar jika berasumsi aku ini target?"

Si lawan bicara menoleh. Memberikan tatapan sekenanya dengan ujaran kata. "Kau yakin? Sudah melihat jelas urutan yang ditulis _Megane_ - _sensei_?"

"Aku sudah nyaris dilibas habis bahkan sebelum menginjakan kaki di kelas." Helaan nafas menjeda. Sedikit geli mendengar julukan wali kelas mereka dari pemuda abu barusan. "Kalau pun aku bukan target kenapa mereka sebegitu bernafsu mengejarku begini?"

"Mana kutahu. Aku tidak berada di kelas ketika sebuah perintah apa pun itu meletus dari mulut si Raja baru." Mayuzumi menyahut tenang. "Terlebih sanggup membuat kericuhan yang melibatkan seorang berkasta tinggi sepertimu."

Furihata dibalut keterkejutan. Entah mengapa tanda bahaya di kepalanya merangkak ke atas. Ada yang salah menurutnya. "Kasta–ti-tinggi … si-siapa?!"

"Kau."

"HEH?! Serius? Jika aku bukan ta-target … lalu a-apa?"

"Ratu."

Kedipan sekali. Furihata bahkan tidak bergerak barang seinci. "Tolong ulangi."

"Seharusnya kau pergi ke dokter THT, suaraku tidak selirih itu."

Furihata memekik. Ingin berdiri tetapi tersandung kaki. "Tidakkah kau sadar aku ini tidak percaya Mayuzumi- _san_?! Eh–tunggu, bukannya Ratu itu untuk perempuan?"

Lirikan menyudut. Mayuzumi melibas wajah datarnya yang sudah berkedut kesal dengan rupa ingin tertawa keras. Geli melihat muka panik juga geliatan cemas di wajah biasa seorang Furihata Kouki yang justru melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan konyol kelas berat di tengah situasinya sekarang.

"Dari sekian pertanyaan yang mungkin, itukah yang pertama tersangkut di kepalamu?" Kekehan halus diredam dehaman. "Tidak ada peraturan bahwa Ratu mutlak untuk perempuan di permainan ini. Perbandingannya separuh angka karena keberuntungan menemukan si kartu sendiri. Sudah terlalu jelas kalau Ratu tidak seratus persen ditemukan oleh perempuan begitu juga untuk setiap kasta yang ada."

Anggukan setuju dari si pemuda dengan rambut imitasi sepertiga lahan bumi. Pendaran pupil serupa pucuk pinus itu melebarkan sorotan nanar menyadari hal pertama yang harusnya masuk atensi. Suaranya mengalun gamang. Otaknya kilat menerawang.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ … jika aku benar seorang Ratu–walaupun itu terdengar rancu, di permainan kali ini, lantas kenapa mereka semua seberingas itu padaku?"

"Aku bukan cenayang jika kau perlu tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Yha! Saya masih begitu bernafsu dengan Mayuzumi rupanya. Sungguh, kurang adil jika tidak memasukannya di sini XD. Yang familiar dengan ff buatan saya mungkin punya asumsi soal karakter ganteng minim ekspresi ini? XD #dibekep

Oh ya … sejujurnya saya pernah berpikir tidak adakah yang juga mempertanyakan masalah jumlah kartu remi dengan posisi ganda macam King? Saya sempat pusing memikirkannya dalam manga Caste Haven sendiri. XDD

Dan yeah~ akhirnya ada yang tanya. Karena saya sendiri belum nemu masalah ini di manga aslinya–tolong ampuni saya yang belum kelarin baca manganya– jadi, kalau versi cerita abal saya ini, ada tiga kasta yang secara kurang ajar saya buat dimiliki satu pemilik saja.

Itu King, Queen, dan Joker–target, selain dari itu semisal kartu berangka 10 bisa dimiliki lebih dari satu orang. Lagian mana seru kalau rajanya empat 'kan? Karena sederhananya mana mungkin satu kelas SMA berjumlah hanya 13 orang saja 'kan? Atau melebihi batas hingga berjumlah 52.

Walau saya tidak menjabarkan jelas berapa jumlah murid kelas yang Furihata huni, saya rasa cukup wajar dengan adanya satu kasta yang terdiri lebih dari satu orang. Sejalannya fik ini saya coba menjelaskan lebih baik. ^^

Salam,

Rinfuka.


	4. Chapter 3: Lucky or Unlucky?

Balkon siku gedung tersudut menjadi tempat yang sekiranya mampu memberinya sedikit pemandangan menarik. Mirah yang menyala dalam arogansi itu menelusur sekeliling. Terlalu bosan menunggu.

Menit sudah berlalu di angka keenam sejak kelasnya minim presensi. Karenanya ia memutuskan berjalan. Menjauh empat ruangan dari kelasnya berada. Terlebih lagi wali kelasnya mempersilahkan sementara lelaki berkacamata itu justru sibuk terpingkal. Menyudut pada sudut tersembunyi kelas lainnya yang sudah sibuk mengantuk mendengarkan perkenalan baru wali kelas berikut pengampu mata pelajaran baru nantinya.

Sisi jauh sebuah koridor bercabang tergilas maniknya. Sedikit banyak sembulan kepala menerebos sekumpulan siswa sepenjuru muka ruangan terlihat. Aksi pengejaran seorang pemuda yang kelimpungan bergerak dalam iringan ricuh makian sebagai jejak tertinggal.

"SIALAN! KEJAR DIA LEBIH CEPAT!"

Bahkan suara teriakan kesal sampai di telinganya. Gedung terpisah seluas itu mampu merambatkan bunyinya.

"BRENGSEK! DIAM DAN BUAT SAJA KAKIMU BERLARI LEBIH KENCANG!"

Gelitik geli. Penyandang marga Akashi nyaris mendentingkan tawa meremehkan. Mengejek telak perilaku primitif sekian siswa yang belum berlalu satu jam sempat membuatnya jadi objek diskriminasi kini berubah menjadi peliharaan yang begitu patuh pada perintahnya. Cukup sekecil itu kuasanya terkuar dan mereka tunduk dalam sekejap.

Akashi tidak perlu berbangga diri. Sudah biasa terjadi.

"Akashi," Satu panggilan mengusik mirahnya yang tengah menelisir serakan helai rambut yang mencuat ke segala sisi. "Perintah gila apa yang kau berikan hingga memicu keributan itu?"

Dagu mengarah pada ruang lingkup yang berpindah ketika Akashi memutuskan melihat pertama kali. Kini tikungan di sudut kiri. Akashi lantas melirik sebuah nila yang menyembul di lingkup penglihatan. Tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana pemuda berhelaian nila itu bisa berada di sana.

"Bukan sesuatu yang besar. Mereka saja yang menganggapnya berlebihan."

Air muka panik kentara mendominasi wajah yang serupa dengan mangsa buruan ketika pijakan kakinya diperkuat untuk berlari menghindari sebuah lemparan buku. Pekik frustasi menggema setelahnya. Teriakan ricuh memicu gema saling bersahut di koridor terbuka utama milik Teiko.

Sekian puluh kepala di lantai dua sudah menyembul memandangi pemandangan unik setiap awal semester dimulai. Papan pengumuman utama langsung rusuh. Banyak siswi yang menjerit karena diterjang sekelompok anarkis.

Satu tatapan bosan tergambar meski sorotnya belum berpindah dari sembulan aneka model rambut di bawah. Aomine berkata, "Huh? Seperti aku akan percaya."

"Lantas perintah seperti apa yang mungkin kuberikan menurutmu?"

"Mengebirinya atau mungkin membuatnya dilecehkan bersama, siapa yang tahu."

Akashi menyahut lugas. "Ide yang _cukup_ bagus."

Manik serupa langit malam ikut mengamati kegiatan anarkis di bawah. Romannya mengernyit sekian detik. Mendengus sekilas begitu yakin siapa sosok pemuda yang berlari terhuyung dengan mimik bernafsu menubruk sebuah toilet di dekat tangga darurat. Tepat di sudut terkiri matanya. Tidak menyangka jarak terbentang yang berhasil dicapai si pemuda lusuh itu untuk berlarian.

"Lupakan. Itu bukan perintah wajar." Aomine menepis seketika. Wajahnya masih datar saja. Setidaknya otaknya kali ini berjalan, entah mengapa. "Lagi pula aku penasaran, mana manusia sialan yang mendapatkan kartu hasil rebutanmu dariku kemarin?"

"Kau sudah melihatnya." Akashi yang bersidekap tenang justru mengukir senyuman asimetris. Bara mirahnya kian menyala. Menikmati benar aksi berlarian di bawah yang berubah jadi aksi diskusi bersama menentukan siapa yang berhak menggedor pintu toilet di giliran pertama. "Seseorang yang berlaku layaknya mangsa."

"Serius?!" Aomine kontan mendelik. Melihat Akashi seolah makhluk terasing yang pernah ditemui. Ini tidak seperti dirinya yang menatap Akashi keheranan. "Hei, Akashi … aku tahu kau itu serupa iblis. Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya menjadi target kejaran begitu?"

Akashi tidak perlu tersinggung pada ucapan gamblang seorang Aomine Daiki. Begitulah tabiat bicaranya yang sudah ia mengerti sejak masih satu tim.

"Sudah kubilang itu perintah sederhana."

Pemuda berkulit lebih gelap itu mencetuskan heran yang sangat dalam wajahnya. Tidak percaya pada kejadian yang sanggup dibuat mantan kaptennya. Sejelas itu dirinya sadar bahwa matanya belum buta untuk melihat angka—atau bisa dibilang huruf—yang tertera di kartu temuannya kemarin.

"Sialan seperti biasa. Jika bukan perintahnya pasti kau pelakunya."

"Sudah sepantasnya karena aku Raja."

"Terserah."

Ketusan melontar. Pijakan kaki menjejak. Aomine memutuskan berlalu setelah dibuat tidak mengerti pada jalan pikiran si pemuda merah. Decihannya teredam deru langkah yang dipacu. Kalimat komentar Aomine tenggelam dalam sorak riuh sepenjuru koridor terpisah dari dua gedung. Dimana mereka kini berada di salah satunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Exclusive Game**

by Rinfuka

.

AkashixFurihata–AkaFuri's Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lucky or Unlucky?**

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

"Sekarang apa?" Satu telengan kepala. Furihata tidak menyahut apa-apa. Kendati hatinya tengah bertanya-tanya. "Mengetahui dirimu seorang Ratu tetapi diperlakukan layaknya sasaran berburu. Apa yang mau kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Detikan berjalan menginjak kepala enam. Furihata tidak mengerti kondisi anomali apalagi yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Kepalanya panas mengingat lagi fakta mengejutkan yang pemuda abu ungkapkan mengenai posisinya kali ini.

Ini jauh dari ekspetasi. Dimana kemungkinan terbesar yang terjadi ialah ia akan menjadi seorang sasaran penindasan. Bukan peringkat tinggi. Menjadi seorang Ratu apalagi. Ini semacam mustahil untuk seekor semut mengangkat bongkahan batu sendiri.

Furihata mengerang lirih. Merasa kering di tenggorokan, mungkin dirinya dehidrasi. Menarik oksigen dikala kepalanya didera pening Furihata mencoba kembali fokus pada kondisinya sendiri.

Terlalu letih bahkan untuk berdiri.

Gerakan halus Mayuzumi berhasil menarik sudut matanya. Kini pemuda itu sudah menyandar pada wastafel panjang dengan mata tenang menerawang. Balur kosong iris keabuan itu fokus penuh pada sosoknya. Furihata merasakan gigilan dingin yang menyergap tubuhnya.

Lantas menggerung pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Gelengan selanjutnya. "Tidak tahu … a-aku tidak—kenapa, mereka … entahlah. Rasanya seperti dipaksa melihat ke kanan dan kiri secara bersamaan, kau tahu. I-ini memusingkan!"

"Begitu." Mayuzumi mengalihkan pandangannya pada helai dedaunan di luar jendela. Tidak menutup mata pada serak ganjil si lawan bicara. "Permainan ini memang sampah sejak awal."

Kelopaknya terangkat. Pemuda diseraki kuyup surai pengimitasi bumi tercengang. Tidak menyangka ada yang pernah sepemikiran dengannya. Katakan dia sederhana tetapi predikat siswa yang patut mendapat beasiswa penuh itu benar.

Mengatasnamakan permainan pada sebuah kehidupan senyata seorang siswa untuk berlaku layaknya Raja dan rakyat jelata di jaman yang terbilang sudah merdeka bisa saja disebut pelanggaran hak asasi manusia.

Tetapi siapa dia, hanya seorang murid beasiswa. Dan mengangkat hal ini sebagai topik dalam sebuah pembicaraan bukanlah pilihan menurutnya. Furihata masih punya asumsi berlebihan soal perdebatan berujung kesiaan untuk mereka yang mungkin berbeda pendapat darinya yang mungkin saja malah bertindak semena-mena nantinya.

"Uhm, terlalu sialan hanya untuk senang-senang."

Terdengar tawa geli mengalun yang mencapai telinganya. Mayuzumi menatapnya kembali dalam balutan penuh sorot memuji.

"Benar. Terlalu sialan menyebutnya permainan tetapi mampu membuat muridnya terkena gangguan mental. Tidak termasuk si poni belah tengah tentunya."

Furihata membenarkan dalam satu kedipan. Takao Kazunari terlalu tangguh untuk dibuat mengalami gangguan mental paska dijadikan sasaran pem _bully_ an. Sang _raven_ cukup perkasa dengan sifat kelebihan ceria yang begitu membuat Furihata lega saat mengetahui pribadinya yang satu ini.

"Namanya Takao Kazunari, Mayuzumi- _san_."

Ini kali kedua senyumannya terlukis santai. Sekedar informasi menurut Furihata untuk menyebut nama pemuda yang sempat dibawa Mayuzumi di kalimatnya.

Sipitan mata, tukikan alis dua mili. Mayuzumi seolah ingin berkata _'aku tidak peduli pada namanya.'_. Dan Furihata terlalu sadar pada ekspresinya yang jarang kentara. Ia tertawa, kecil melirih dengan sesak di dada. Masih butuh istirahat lagi rupanya.

"Sekedar informasi? Sedikit ganjil mendengarmu memanggilnya si poni belah tengah. Sudah setahun kau satu kelas dengannya."

Ketusan Mayuzumi sontak terealisasi. "Aku tidak peduli."

Dan Furihata tertawa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka tidak saling mengenal dalam artian dekat. Tidak pernah bertukar sapa dalam kurun setahun terakhir bersama. Mereka murni hanya sebatas siswa yang menghuni satu ruangan kelas.

Duduk saling bertolak di penghujung kursi dalam garis sejajar horizontal. Satu di kanan. Satu di kiri. Tidak ada interaksi berarti yang membuat keduanya buka suara untuk sekedar menanyakan nama dan mempedulikan presensi masing-masing.

Kini dalam menit yang bahkan belum genap menginjak angka sepuluh percakapan mereka mengalun begitu saja seperti dua teman yang tengah bercakap biasa. Semacam relasi putus diantara keduanya bukanlah hal nyata. Ini kali pertama dan mereka sudah berbincang sebegitu leluasa.

Berada dalam sebuah kelas yang kerap kali tidak menyadari presensinya membuat Mayuzumi Chihiro terbiasa sendirian. Duduk di satu sudut ruang dengan kursi berada paling pinggir telah menjadikannya siswa yang terlewat dari pandangan rekan sekelasnya.

Katakanlah dia apatis. Mayuzumi sendiri tak merasa harus bersikap reaktif kepada umum. Hidup tidak perlu dibuat serumit itu. Cukup bertingkah tenang, membaca sekian _light novel_ di saat suasana mendukung juga tidak berinteraksi lebih yang mengundang dengki.

Sesederhana itu saja.

Dan hari kedua di awal semester ketiga justru menyentil sedikit rutinitasnya. Seolah disibak tangan nakal, aliran air yang tenang seketika bergelombang. Cukup berpengaruh besar ketika dirinya terbiasa pada riak tenang yang nyaman.

Pemuda yang kini berpenampilan lusuh juga bermuka lugu itu justru mampu membuatnya memberikan berbagai bentuk reaksi berkelanjutan.

Terkejut ketika Mayuzumi mendengarkan namanya terlontar dari pemuda kuyu yang duduk bersandar pintu.

Tergelitik geli begitu sosoknya justru dengan inosen bertanya hal sepele disaat seharusnya rasa ingin tahu memintanya bertanya hal krusial.

Takjub saat bibir itu kontan menyumpahi permainan kelas mereka sementara dari sekian ketidakpeduliannya Mayuzumi sadar bahwa pemuda coklat ini tidak cukup punya nyali berpendapat selugas itu.

Seperti sekarang dimana dari sudut matanya pun Mayuzumi masih bisa menangkap guratan lugu yang bermukim di wajah lesu si pemuda coklat sementara dia terlihat berpikir serius.

"O-oh iya, Mayuzumi- _san_ ," ucapan baru terlontar. Mayuzumi sedikit lebih berkutat pada pemikirannya ketika pemuda itu melanjutkan. "Ada satu hal yang rasanya tidak masuk akal."

Sorotnya tidak berubah. Namun ia tetap menyahut juga. "Apa?"

Tatapannya meragu. Gigitan bibir bawah menjadi bukti ketika bibirnya yang mengatup terbuka tapi tertutup kembali. Mayuzumi harus bersabar sekitar delapan detik untuk mendengar suaranya kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi Ratu sementara aku tidak menemukan sebuah kartu?"

"Butuh lebih dari delapan menit untukmu menanyakan hal itu?" sahut Mayuzumi. Bersidekap dengan roman tidak habis pikir. "Sesuai asumsiku, kau tidak mungkin selusuh ini jika mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Alis bertaut. Dahi mengkerut. Sosoknya cemberut. "Sudah sedari awal kukatakan kalau aku tidak mengerti. Belum berlalu sepuluh menit juga dan kuharap kau tidak lupa ini Mayuzumi- _san_."

Mayuzumi jadi kesal, sungguh. Tidak seperti dirinya yang semudah ini tersulut. Tetapi rupanya pemuda kusut itu bahkan tahu caranya menyahut.

"Begitu," Mayuzumi membiarkan kalimatnya mengambang. Membiarkan saja rupa wajah yang dengan pupil biji pinus terus menyorotkan keingintahuan darinya. Ada desakan ingin mencoba menggodanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi Ratu, itu yang ingin kau tahu?

Tergesa. Penuh harap dijawab secepat angin melintas. "Ya."

Mayuzumi mencoba sebuah peruntungan, kalau bisa.

"Apa keuntungan dengan—"

" _Ano_ , sebenarnya aku juga penasaran dengan satu hal lain."

Justru satu kerjapan bingung yang datang seiring dengan kalimat memotong yang tidak tahu tempat. Seolah lupa bahwa pemuda lusuh itu juga sedang menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan lainnya. Mayuzumi bahkan tidak perlu berulang kali mengalami untuk tahu bahwa ini pertanda tidak baik untuk batasan emosinya.

"Apa kau ini … mengenalku Mayuzumi- _san_?"

Sejujurnya membalik meja bisa jadi opsi menyenangkan. Jika ada.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang salah sejujurnya. Dari lubuk terdalam juga Furihata tidak cukup merasa bersalah melontarkan pertanyaan yang kini mengambang bebas di sekeliling mereka. Begitu tatapan Mayuzumi serupa dengan ujung lilin yang tersulut bara tidak perlu berpikir jauh untuk tahu pemuda itu diterkam rasa kesal yang parah.

"Err—ya, kau tahu, aku hanya penasaran."

Tidak dapat sahutan dan suasana makin canggung saja. Furihata mengesah pasrah. Bukan saatnya bercanda—sebenarnya, hanya saja ia tengah mengadu peruntungan dengan membelokan arah pembicaraan.

Furihata tidak sudi harus terbelit dalam percakapaan mengenai suatu acara kesepakatan yang tidak mungkin menjuruskannya pada suatu keadaan yang menguntungkan. Dua kali mengalami hal serupa ia sadar pada awal-awal percakapan yang menjurus ke sana.

Tidak, terima kasih.

Terlalu letih untuk berpikir lebih apalagi memenuhi kapasitas otaknya guna membuat prediksi juga spekulasi keinginan si pemuda abu nanti. Tidak jika bahkan ia tidak mengenal lebih pribadi si rekan sekelas sendiri.

Ini ibarat pertaruhan yang rumit. Diingatkan pada pembicaraannya dengan si pemuda kurang terang kemarin saja sudah menyulut emosi dan asumsi negatif berlebihan apalagi untuk seseorang yang jelas terlibat dalam siklus yang sama dengannya. Sudah pasti ada unsur pemanfaatan nantinya.

Satu tegukan ludah. Melirik dalam balutan meragu juga takut dijatuhi ketusan setaraf percikan api yang meledak Furihata hanya mengatupkan bibir serapat mungkin. Kali pertama dirinya merasa harus bisa mengendalikan mulutnya untuk tidak seenaknya bertanya hal yang sepele ketimbang mengimbangi arus pembicaraan penting. Meski ini percobaan menyelamatkan diri, entah kenapa rasanya jadi salah sekali.

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban mengenalmu atau siapa pun itu." Akhirnya suara bernada monoton itu mengudara. "Mengetahui sebatas pada baris namamu tidak menjadikanku mengenalmu, bukan begitu?"

"… Ya." Furihata merasa tercubit sebenarnya. Dan jika saja ia ditanya hal yang sama jawabannya pasti serupa. "Benar, kita tidak saling berinteraksi, tidak sebelum ini."

"Lantas bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Dari sekian orang yang tidak mengetahui barang keberadaanku, aneh kalau kau justru sadar presensiku."

Ada tawa lirih meluncur dari bibir yang semula memucat kini kian memiliki warna semula. "Uhm, aku hanya tahu nama seluruh rekan kelasku dari daftar absensi yang iseng kubaca. Benar ini sungguh sepele dan tidak penting. Yang kutahu, aku hanya sudah tahu kalau itulah namamu, Mayuzumi Chihiro- _san_.

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan mereka—maksudku murid sekelas kita. Tidak sopan menyamakan diri denganmu tetapi aku memang sering tidak dianggap ada. Tidak perlu kejelasan lebih untuk membuatku tahu bahwa kau juga serupa denganku. Dengan kasus berbeda tentu saja, karena itu memang keinginanmu, kurasa?"

Sudut abu yang menyelidik dengan kerutan di sekitar dahi. "Kau tahu kalau aku—"

"Ya."

Decakan spontan dari Mayuzumi. Guratannya melunak dengan binaran positif. Sekali lagi memuji kepekaan observasi seorang pemuda yang secara tersembunyi justru mengerti kondisinya setahun ini. Menjengkelkan kalau boleh dibilang dan Furihata menangkap romannya dengan begitu baik.

"Uhm … maaf?" Furihata melontarkan kata ragu. Tidak enak hati seolah baru saja membongkar aib seseorang dengan mudahnya. Ketika mata menunjukan makna bertanya untuk apa Furihata menyahut payah. "Ketidaknyamananmu, mungkin?"

Mayuzumi tertawa geli. Dentingnya menenangkan meski Furihata justru malu sendiri.

"Bukan hal penting. Daripada itu kenapa tidak coba memikirkan nasibmu sendiri yang anomali?"

Furihata terkesiap. Melebarkan mata. "Aku lupa!"

"…"

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi Ratu, tolong, Mayuzumi- _san_ , jelaskan pada—?!"

Brak!

"FURI- _CHAAAN_?!"

Furihata meringis. Mayuzumi menatap apatis.

Pemuda berponi belah tengah menerjang masuk dengan aksi heroik mendobrak pintu tanpa basa-basi. Mendapati bagaimana posisi Furihata yang kini menungging tragis menghantam lantai toilet bukanlah pemandangan menarik Takao lantas berkedip-kedip dengan pandangan skeptis.

Juga bertanya dengan nada inosen. "Err—jadi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan posisi itu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau mendobrak sekeras itu?!"

Furihata menyela untuk menjawab sambil merintih. Hidungnya sakit walau sepertinya tidak patah. Sekarang ia menyesal menurunkan kewaspadaan pada papan pintu yang membuatnya terjerembab begini.

"Eh? Mana kutahu kalau—HIEHH?! MAAFKAN AKU FURI- _CHANNN_ ~"

Takao menangis buaya—walau ia merasa bersalah betulan karena membuat Furihata terjungkal. Bermaksud ingin mendekap sahabat seperjuangan sebelum tubuhnya menegang kaku dan berhenti di derajat ke empat puluh—posisi mencurigakan dilihat dari bagaimana Mayuzumi konstan memandang risi pemuda berisik tersebut.

"Berisik." Mayuzumi berdesis, iritasi. "Hei, kau, poni belah tengah. Temanmu sedang bersembunyi kalau kau belum mengerti kondisinya saat ini. Berbudi sekali dirimu mengaku sebagai sahabat sampai mati tetapi berteriak dan membuat para sialan itu berkesempatan menyeretnya pergi dengan pintu terbuka yang ditahan si lusuh itu sendiri dari tadi."

"Kau, SIAPA? !" tudingan semena-mena sudah mengarah.

Takao menunjukkan muka versi paling garang dengan garis hitam di atas kelopak mata yang berkedut-kedut lucu begitu sadar adanya sosok asing. Sedikit ganjil mengapa dirinya yang kelewat peka pada kehadiran seseorang karena ketajaman matanya itu tidak menyadari.

Peduli setan, Takao hanya ingin memekik, "KENAPA KAU BISA BERDUAAN DENGAN FURI- _CHAN_?!"

Furihata tersedak. Merasa aneh dengan kalimat Takao barusan yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti dirinya tertangkap basah melakukan tindakan asusila. Demi permainan gila kelas mereka, mungkin ada baiknya Furihata bersedia memberi pelajaran privat makna kata pada sahabat setia.

"Takao, tolong, jangan menggunakan kosakata rancu begitu. Ini seperti aku merasa sedang jadi tokoh dalam _sekuhara_."

"Hah?! Dia melakukan _sekuhara_ padamu?!" Takao terlalu menggebu sampai telinganya meleset menangkap rambatan bunyi untuk mendengar kalimat yang sejujurnya tidak ambigu. Furihata _facepalm_ , hilang akal membenahi anggapan sahabatnya barusan. "Serius, sini kuhajar kau, dasar kakek-kakek!"

"TAKAO, TOLONG DENGARKAN DULU!" Furihata memekik dengan tatapan sedikit kejam.

Mayuzumi masih tenang, mungkin juga berpikir untuk balas dendam.

Takao langsung bungkam.

 **.**

 **.**

Berkedip lugu macam bocah tidak berdosa yang ingin bolos siraman rohani berupa budi pekerti Takao kicep. Diberi penjelasan kilat bahwa pemuda abu yang sempat jadi objek patut dicurigai itu merupakan teman—yang bahkan Furihata ragu sendiri menyebutnya begitu tetapi fakta bahwa Mayuzumi juga tidak termasuk murid yang begitu ingin menyeretnya ke kelas—sukses membuat Takao terangguk paham bagai bocah polos.

"Oh, jadi, dia itu semacam membantumu sembunyi, begitu?"

Kini mereka bertiga tampak seperti mengadakan pertemuan rahasia. Dilihat dari posisi Furihata yang masih setia duduk di lantai—menggeser jauh dari pintu, tentu saja—Takao yang setengah bersimpuh berjarak darinya juga Mayuzumi yang masih anteng bersandar wastafel. Jangan lupakan toilet sebagai tempatnya. Beruntung keadaan berangsur sepi. Sudah masuk pelajaran mungkin.

Untung saja pengejar yang dikhawatirkan sudah lenyap. Sehingga mereka bisa leluasa bicara tanpa kebingungan mengungsikan Furihata dari kejaran. Khusus pemikiran Takao sebenarnya.

Mayuzumi menyela. "Jangan salah mengira. Aku tidak berniat membantunya atau bagaimana. Dia yang masuk sendiri kemari di saat aku juga di sini."

"Ahh—ya, begitu."

Takao memasang rupa datar. "Oke, terserah. Yang penting si kakek itu tidak ikut-ikutan bertindak anarkis padamu, Furi- _chan_."

"Siapa yang kau sebut kakek?"

"Lalu apa? Ingin kupanggil pemuda ubanan? _Well_ , itu terdengar lebih bagus~"

Takao menyahut sengak. Habis sabar karena sejak tadi masih menyimpan curiga. Mayuzumi memicingkan mata tidak suka meski guratan ekspresinya masih seperti semula. Cukup singkat dan Furihata yang sudah kepalang sadar langsung kelimpungan guna menengahi, lagi.

"Ehh, jangan begitu, Takao! Dia Mayuzumi Chihiro- _san_ , satu kelas dengan kita."

Satu tolehan keras. Takao tidak sadar tulang lehernya sampai berderak. Matanya melebar dramatis seolah baru saja mendapatkan informasi rahasia. Berseru tidak tahu aturan bising kemudian, "SERIUS?!"

Pemuda pengimitasi bumi itu sigap memundurkan separuh badan. Serasa mendapat gelombang suara yang sanggup membuat telinga tuli secara menakjubkan. Anggukan setelahnya.

"Heh?! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya!" Takao masih mengeluarkan suara berisik. Mendelik ke arah Mayuzumi seiring kalimatnya berlanjut. "Kau ini hantu atau apa?!"

"Hantu? Apa tidak pernah melihatku semengherankan itu?"

Seruan Takao menjadi. "Yang benar saja! KAU INI ANOMALI APALAGI SAMPAI TIDAK TERJANGKAU MATAKU?! Tunggu—jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah masuk sekolah?"

"Berlebihan. Dan harus aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Heh?!"

Furihata mengeluhkan indera pendengarnya yang mulai berdenyut. Adu kalimat meletus lagi dengan Takao yang sudah berkoar penuh emosi sambil menuding. Sementara si kurang ekspresi masih menyahut dengan kalimat sesingkat mungkin.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Aku sakit kepala mendengarnya." lirihnya, benar mengusap kepala. Mengucap syukur ketika keduanya—atau Takao saja, berkenan berlaku akur. "Daripada itu, Mayuzumi- _san_ , kau masih berhutang satu jawaban padaku."

"Aku tidak pernah menjanjikan jawaban apa pun." Mayuzumi melengos. Beranjak dari tempatnya dengan langkah teratur. "Kenapa tidak tanyakan pada si belah tengah itu?"

Dengannya Mayuzumi lenyap dari ruangan engap tersebut. Takao sontak mematung kaku. Furihata membisu, ditatapnya Takao ragu.

"Ada yang harus kau jelaskan padaku?"

Takao nyengir ganjil. "Sepertinya."

 **.  
**

 **.**

Keduanya duduk dalam keadaan canggung yang mengental. Takao sibuk merapal kata di sela bibirnya yang berkutat dengan gumamam dengan kecepatan kilat. Wajahnya melukis raut merasa bersalah tetapi belum berani buka suara.

"Jadi … Takao, apa yang—"

"Maaf, maaf. Maaf." Terulang lebih banyak dengan gumaman lirih. Nadanya kian ciut di penghujung akhir. Tangannya sudah mengatup di depan wajah. "Ini salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu sendirian tadi. Maaf, maafkan aku, Furi- _chan_."

Furihata menatap kaku. Bagaimana matanya melihat penuh sorotan Takao yang begitu tulus mengucapkan maaf juga dibelit rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Senyumannya mengembang tenang, berterimakasih.

"Uhmm … aku tidak marah sejujurnya, tidak untuk hal itu." jawabnya. Ada binaran mencerah di balik obsidian si _raven_. "Tetapi siapa yang tahu untuk hal yang kurasa cukup berarti untuk kuketahui. Mengabaikan bagaimana bisa aku orang terakhir yang tahu, bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Takao meringis. Menggaruk kepala seolah berpikir untuk merangkai kata.

"Begini. Ada sedikit kejadian kemarin—SUMPAH! Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu tapi kau terlalu asik tidur kemarin, terpenting, aku belum yakin. Kau tahu ada murid asing, kuasumsikan dia pindahan, masuk ke kelas kemarin. Awalnya aku tidak peduli toh waktu itu aku mau ke toilet—"

"—Rambutnya berwarna merah?"

"Betul! Eh, bagaimana kau tahu?" Furihata hanya mengibaskan tangan dengan muka enggan. Meminta Takao melanjutkan. "Dia berdiskusi dengan Imayoshi- _sensei_ —sebetulnya, kecurigaan pertamaku ada pada seringai ganjil si guru kacamata itu—seraya memberikan dua buah kartu. Tahu-tahu telunjuknya terangkat, menunjuk padamu, aku terkejut dan yang diucapkannya hanya sebuah kalimat pendek, _'Kartu ini harus jadi miliknya. Bisa 'kan Sensei?'_ begitu.

"Aku penasaran setengah mati kartu apa yang dibawanya, bisa jadi itu kartu Joker—sejujurnya, Furi- _chan_ , aku sudah berdoa semoga bukan. Yah, kau tahu sendiri tidak mungkin mengetahuinya sampai hari ini. Dan, BOOM! Lihat sekarang, belum juga masuk kelas kau sudah dikejar sebagai sasaran. Argkh! Rasanya ingin kuhajar orang itu!"

Furihata khidmat mendengar. Berkedip dengan begitu lamat. Mengabaikan bagaimana Takao bertingkah menggebu penuh emosi meledak-ledak dengan cercaan teruntuk sosok yang bahkan namanya tidak ia ketahui.

Otaknya serasa dililit. Sakit. Tetapi tawa kusutnya terlepas. Furihata lelah fisik dan pikiran. Takao justru termangu mendengar respon aneh kawannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kepalamu terbentur atau si kakek tadi benar bertindak asusila padamu?"

"Baik, dalam makna terbalik." Furihata menyahut gamang. Kepalanya dirasa semakin panas. "Aku ini laki-laki Takao, kalau kau lupa. Sekali lagi, namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro, informasi yang kutahu dia juga laki-laki. Tindakan asusila apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

Bergeming dengan gelengan canggung. Takao hanya berusaha mengalihkan sedikit fokus Furihata. Matanya begitu jeli untuk melihat tatapan kosong itu dalam pupil serupa kuaci. Bukan pertanda baik, itu yang Takao mengerti.

"Lupakan. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

"Sebetulnya aku hanya tidak mengerti. Seperti perkiraanmu, kemungkinan paling tepat ialah kartu itu memang Joker, bukan begitu? Jika saja Mayuzumi- _san_ tidak memberitahu kastaku kali ini pasti aku berpikir serupa, abaikan soal fakta sebelumnya kalau aku sendiri juga tidak menemukan sebuah kartu pun."

"Lalu?"

"Menurutmu apa yang diinginkan pemuda merah itu sebenarnya?"

"Memanfaatkan, membuatmu menjadi budaknya, itu kemungkinan paling besar. Aku tidak kepikiran yang lain, murid kelas kita busuk semua. Peduli setan dia pindahan. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut kasta terbawah mereka berubah gila hanya untuk menunjukan kuasa."

"Tepat. Aku juga berpikir demikian. Joker, target, diperlakukan layaknya budak. Harusnya sewajar itu. Baik ada mau pun tidak ada kartu yang dibawa pemuda itu." tuturnya meragu dalam raut kuyu. "Lantas bagaimana kau menjabarkan keadaan dimana dirimu berkasta tinggi tetapi dikejar layaknya buruan?"

Kening mengkerut, Takao memandang bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Belum terpercaya jika tidak melihatnya sendiri tetapi Mayuzumi- _san_ bukan orang yang kurasa ambil pusing untuk berbohong. Aku seorang Ratu, itu yang Mayuzumi- _san_ katakan padaku."

Jeda yang panjang. Takao sibuk tercengang dengan sel otak yang bergeming untuk bekerja mencerna ucapan. Ditatapnya datar rupa lesu pemuda coklat yang kini membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"HEH?!"

Adalah seruan yang meluncur mulus dari katupan bibir Takao. Kursi yang didudukinya sontak berderit begitu tubuhnya terlonjak bangun. Furihata cukup melirik sebelum mengatupkan mata kembali dengan sebelah lengan. Dinginnya AC sedikit banyak membantu menurunkan suhu tubuhnya yang memanas juga mengeringkan keringat.

"Kau, serius, Furi- _chan_?!"

"Aku sudah bilang, Mayuzumi- _san_ yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Aku pergi!"

Takao memutar haluan cepat. Menjejak lantai dengan tergesa. Lenyap dari pintu ruang kesehatan bahkan sebelum Furihata menurunkan lengan untuk menatap dan menyahut. Menghelakan napas untuk lebih menenangkan diri tubuh kurus itu dibawa meringkuk di atas kasur.

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

Manik obsidian itu menatap sengit. Wajahnya melibas habis ekspresi tengil yang sudah jadi bawaan lahir. Takao menggerakan sudut bibir yang baru detik ketujuh seolah kaku dibuat tidak bergerak dari posisi.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Adakah sebuah peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa siswa dalam Permainan Kasta bisa memberikan kartu kepada siswa lainnya? Itu tidak termasuk pelanggaran?"

Imayoshi mengetukan jemari pada dagu. Mengalihkan pandangan pada meja guru di sebelahnya. Seolah berpikir sementara niatnya memang sengaja ingin melihat kelakuan Takao yang kebelet ingin meninjunya alih-alih menyahuti sabar pertanyaannya. Terlebih lagi ingat keributan yang berhasil dilakukan pemuda tanggung di depannya ketika masuk ke dalam kelas. Nyaris menghajar habis Yoichi Takeda yang menyulut amarahnya.

" _Ara_ ~ sebetulnya tidak. Baik untuk peraturan mau pun pelanggaran."

"Lantas," Ada tarikan berat dari cara Takao bernapas. Seperti tengah menahan muatan amarahnya yang ingin mengumpat. "—bagaimana bisa Anda membiarkan hal ini?"

"Mengenai si Raja baru dan keinginannya pada Furihata Kouki?"

Picingan mata menjadi responnya. Imayoshi terkekeh rendah. Mengibaskan tangan agar Takao tidak benar-benar berniat menghajarnya karena merasa disepelekan.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak punya wewenang atasnya. Disebut membiarkan aku tidak menerimanya Takao- _kun_. Dasarnya tidak ada peraturan terkait yang menjelaskan bahwa memberikan kartu kepada siswa lain itu melanggar aturan. Sesuai kondisi saja aku mengiyakan toh Akashi- _kun_ memiliki kartunya sendiri untuk diserahkan."

Takao merepet sinis. "Itu artinya kau juga bisa menolak _Sensei_."

"Benar … tapi apakah tidak masalah membiarkan Furihata- _kun_ tetap pada kondisinya semula? Ingat! Dia tidak menyerahkan kartu padaku sampai batas waktu terakhir sedangkan situasi dimana Akashi- _kun_ justru membawakan kartu untuknya—yang bagusnya bukan kartu Joker juga, bukankah justru menguntungkan?"

Sunggingan senyum bermakna ganda memaksa Takao bungkam. Tepat sasaran juga menjengkelkan. Dilihat dari segi mana pun mendapatkan kartu berkasta tinggi secara cuma-cuma itu menguntungkan. Asal tidak ada acara kejar-kejaran juga macam buruan.

Guratan tidak terima Takao belum luntur. Karenanya ia masih ingin berusaha. "Memang benar. Tetap saja ini menjengkelkan. Furi- _chan_ bahkan tidak mengatakan _iya_ untuk menerimanya. Anda mengiyakan seenaknya _Sensei_ , itu terasa tidak pantas."

Imayoshi tertawa. Mengapresiasi penuh ketelitian analisa muridnya yang memang kompeten di beberapa bidang. Salah satunya menilik ekspresi orang. "Eh~~ begitu? Sebetulnya aku juga berpikir begitu tetapi kau tahu, ada kenyataan kecil bahwa aku tidak diperkenankan membocorkan kasta sebuah kartu pada seorang siswa sampai semuanya terkumpul kecuali pemiliknya sendiri."

"Huh? Itu artinya Furi- _chan_ berhak tahu kartunya sendiri!"

"Hanya jika dia menerimanya. Kau lupa poin pentingnya Takao- _kun_." Imayoshi sekali lagi memberikannya seringaian rubah. "Dia hanya tahu kasta mana yang diperoleh begitu kartu itu menjadi miliknya. Dan itu terjadi jika dia mau **menerima** si kartu jadi miliknya. Sama saja bukan, baik aku yang memperbolehkan atau Furihata- _kun_ sendiri yang menerimanya?"

Takao bungkam. Memutar otak dengan pandangan nyalang. "Pertaruhan sialan."

"Setuju." Imayoshi mengangguk membenarkan. Sipitan matanya kian menghilang ketika ia tersenyum tenang dalam artian ganda. "Satu hal yang mungkin sudah kau sadari Takao- _kun_ , permainan ini memang dirancang untuk diikuti. Menolak untuk dilanggar apalagi dibuat untuk pertaruhan. Karena mereka yang berjebak haruslah terjebak tanpa perlawanan."

Kepalan tangan Takao menghantam meja. Pening luar biasa. Mengetahui fakta Furihata menjadi Ratu berkat seorang derwanan yang memberikannya kartu tetapi justru bertindak layaknya pemburu membuat Takao tidak habis pikir.

Pembicaraanya dengan Imayoshi juga tidak membantu. Belum lagi niatan mentahnya untuk menghajar si guru berkacamata yang masih asik menampilkan senyuman rubah. Ingatannya kontan melayang pada pemuda yang dinobatkan Imayoshi sebagai Raja yang baru, Akashi Seijuurou.

Pemuda magenta yang sempat dicurigai Takao. Sedikit saja curiganya ketika itu rupanya beralasan. Bahwa akan ada anomali gila yang dibawa olehnya. Seperti sekarang. Satu kejadian asing dimana seseorang secara sukarela sudi memberikan sebuah kartu pada siswa yang juga terjebak siklus permainan.

Takao sempat ngeri dengan intuisinya sendiri. Berpikir kilat bagaimana caranya mengatasi peraturan sialan yang menjadi poros putaran si aluran gila permainan.

"Mungkin kau pernah mendengar istilah _peraturan ada untuk dilanggar_ , kalimat ini berlaku untuk mereka yang tidak mengindahkan juga pada kondisi yang memang ironisnya sering menjauh dari peraturan itu sendiri." selaan Imayoshi disimak setengah hati. "Asumsi salah jika membandingkannya dengan permainan kasta ini.

"Faktanya permainan ini sudah diprediksi panjang mengenai segala bentuk pelanggaran yang mungkin terjadi. Karena itulah empat peraturan utama dicetuskan. Satu saranku, bermainlah dengan mengikuti arus peraturan yang ada."

"Ap—" Takao menjeda. Panjang dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada Imayoshi yang hanya memberikan sambutan berupa senyuman tipis. Ada roman ragu untuk mencerah di balik lensa obsidian Takao Kazunari. "Aku mengerti."

"Baguslah. Ingatkah aku kalau berhasil ya~"

Takao sempat berdecih sebelum pamit undur diri. Ada kilatan bening melintas di kepalanya. Mungkin bisa dicoba. Terima kasih dalam hati untuk Imayoshi Shouichi yang entah sengaja atau tidak memberinya saran berguna.

Senyuman kecil. Takao menjejakan kaki menuju ruang kesehatan kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidakkah itu disebut cari mati?"

Suara sinis menyambangi telinga Imayoshi yang bergerak merenggangkan otot kaku dengan menaikkan kedua lengan ketika langkah Takao sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Eh~? Benarkah? Kurasa justru akan menarik."

"Kau terlalu banyak bertaruh, _Megane-sensei_."

"Aku tahu. Setidaknya aku juga tahu ada yang memilih jalan serupa denganku."

"Berceminlah. Kau pikir aku sudi dibandingkan denganmu."

Imayoshi membiarkan sahutannya diiringi gelakan tawa. "Sebetulnya bukan cuma kau yang kumaksud di sini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

Dan saya disini. Maafkan untuk kelanjutan yang begitu lama juga plot yang begitu _slow pace_ ini. Chapter ini sejujurnya lebih panjang ketika melintas di kepala saya tetapi berhubung saya merasa sudah terlampau panjang jadilah berhenti sampai ini dulu.

Setiap bagian chapter ini penting walau kesannya kesana kemari dan lelet. Ini awal dari sekian hal tersembunyi untuk dibawa ke chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Maafkan juga untuk interaksi diambang nol bagi AkaFuri. Saya sengaja demi pengembangan konflik yang nanti terjadi di antara keduanya. X"D #ojigi

Ditanya masalah pair. Ketika fanfiksi ini saya buat belum ada ketertarikan penikungan pair di kepala hingga kini. Yakinlah begitu saja menuliskan fanfiksi ini berpair utama AkaFuri maka begitulah yang pasti terjadi.

Tetapi untuk kedekatan Furihata dengan chara lainnya seperti Mayuzumi atau mungkin Takao adalah kesengajaan yang saya berikan untuk menciptakan enigma tersendiri. Biar bagaimana pun saya suka menuliskan interaksi mereka tetapi untuk melabelkannya sebagai pair saya rasa itu jauh dari pemahaman dan tujuan saya sendiri. Karena ada suatu hal genting yang berputar nantinya dan sejujurnya saya memberikan _clue_ pada setiap interaksi mereka. #bows

Terimakasih banyak untuk setiap _reviews_ , _fave_ , juga _follow_. Kalianlah asupan semangat tersendiri untuk saya.

Bersediakah review lagi? ^^

Salam,

Rinfuka.


	5. Chapter 4: Preview

Suara itu lenyap dalam hitungan detik. Furihata masih memaku kinerja otaknya untuk berpikir alih-alih memungsikan sebuah indera untuk membuat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tertuju untuknya. Walau raupan ludah penghilang keterkejutan sudah masuk hitungan kesekian Furihata masih enggan memasuki percakapan.

Mendapati lelaki yang secara sukarela membuat kepalanya dibebani spekulasi acak bukan pilihan Furihata ketika membuka mata. Tidak saat kondisinya merintih minta istirahat lebih banyak. Atau bagaimana pemuda itu membuat matanya menghujam sarat merendahkan.

"Apakah sopan mengabaikan orang yang mengajakmu bicara?"

Furihata melirik tidak enak. Tidak juga ingin bicara walau mengerti sopan santun sebagaimana orang tuanya mengajari. Gelengan lambat menjadi alternatif jawaban. Rasa bersalah mengabaikan tidak lebih besar dari keinginannya menghindar apalagi sudi bercakap, tidak untuk sekarang.

"Terakhir kali kutahu, kau tidak bisu."

Furihata sudah tahu tetapi mendengar pernyataan itu meluncur kelewat mudah dari seseorang yang divonis jadi sumber frustrasi pikirannya dua hari ini membawa rasa yang menjengkelkan. Dahinya berkenyit dalam. Memilah kata untuk tidak membawanya pada masalah. Karena setahu Furihata, lelaki bersurai magenta itu akar masalahnya secara tidak langsung.

"Memang tidak." sahutannya lirih kendati mata dan wajah masih tertoleh ke arah berlainan. Furihata terlalu menjaga dirinya untuk tidak langsung bertanya sekian hal yang membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Jemarinya tertaut sebagai perwujudan kendali. Dan pemuda itu bahkan tidak bergerak seinci sejak ditemukannya berdiri dekat ranjang. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ini tempat umum."

"Tentu, tentu saja aku tahu ini tempat umum." Spontan berdecak Furihata menggigit bibir bawahnya risau. Kelepasan menoreh kesal pada reaksinya. Air mukanya sibuk melukiskan kecamuk emosi yang mendiami benaknya. Ingin marah tetapi takut membuat masalah. Apalagi prediksinya jauh dari kata aman. Furihata lantas menukas buru-buru. "Dari sekian tempat kenapa justru aku harus menemukanmu di sini? Ma-maksudku … ganjil menemukanmu di sini."

"Mengapa?"

Memaksakan diri membalas tatapan yang sedari awal tidak berpaling Furihata menelan ludah gugup. Sekian amarahnya lenyap dilibas biner intimidatif. Anggukan cemas ditukik intonasi pasrah. "Instingku berkata kau ada urusan denganku."

Furihata menciut melihat sekelebat kilatan bermakna abstrak dari biner merah. Serupa dengan kepalanya yang seperti dibentur benda keras saat suara pemuda itu mengudara.

"Memang. Aku datang untuk membuat sebuah perhitungan denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Exclusive Game**

by Rinfuka

.

AkashixFurihata–AkaFuri's Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Preview**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

 **.**

"Soal?"

"Kau yakin tidak tahu?"

Meski bereaksi normal Furihata masih menahan lajur pernapasannya. Dusta jika Furihata tidak sanggup memprediksikan hal yang sekiranya ingin dijadikan topik perbincangan—dalam hal ini perhitungan menurut versi pemuda magenta—walau Furihata mencoba membawa dirinya dalam keadaan wajar.

"A-aku tidak yakin."

Bunyi kursi ditarik lantas diberi beban tidak menarik perhatiannya. Tidak saat kepalanya bekerja ekstra berspekulasi dan membuat perhitungan sepihak untuk tidak membuatnya berada dalam zona mengerikan siklus permainan. Furihata tidak naif untuk mengerti bahwa posisinya tidaklah sebaik dilihat objektif. Jauh dari kenyamanan jikalau mendapatkannya tidak murni usaha sendiri.

Bahkan dia tidak diperkenankan memilih sebelum semuanya terjadi. Dan itulah yang tiba-tiba mencuat di kepala.

"Apa kau orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih?"

Bingung. Tidak mengerti lebih cepat. Furihata memilih diam dan mencernanya sendiri.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu sebuah kartu." Bersidekap dengan roman wajah tenang. Ia melanjutkan. "Tidakkah itu patut kau jadikan alasan untuk berterima kasih?"

Furihata terkesiap. Otaknya mencerna cepat guna mengingat kembali informasi yang diberikan Takao. Bibirnya kontan meringis. Benar sekali. Lelaki itu secara sukarela memberikan sebuah kartu padanya. Sebuah kasta tinggi kedua. Yang berkemungkinan besar menjadi penyebab Furihata seperti orang gila berlarian sepenjuru sekolah. Tanpa diketahui alasannya.

Gigitan bibir menjadi pereda gugup dan cemas. Furihata memosi diri tenang walau tangannya mulai kebas terlalu lama menggenggam fabrik celana.

"Be-benar … i-itu yang ingin kuluruskan."

"…"

"To-tolong jelaskan padaku. Ke-kenapa kau memberikanku sebuah kartu? Mengapa juga kartu itu membuatku menjadi Ratu? Dan—dan … mengapa aku justru seperti diburu?!"

Furihata kehabisan napas walau intonasi suara yang digunakannya terbilang wajar. Tidak meninggi sejak awal kendati diakhir sebagai wujud pelampiasan.

"Pertama, aku tidak mungkin menggunakan dua kartu. Kedua, bukan inginku mendapatkan kartu _Queen._ " Senyuman _default_ menjadi penghias wajahnya yang rupawan. "Dan yang ketiga, kau pikir aku tahu?"

"Tetapi itu perintahmu sebagai Raja baru!"

Tubuh kurus yang letih itu terlonjak. Kaget dengan repetan kilat suaranya sendiri. Kepalang basah Furihata justru mencoba membalik tatapan jerinya menjadi sebuah cambuk amarah. Untuk dua jawaban pertama Furihata sudah mengerti. Tentunya, pemuda itu tidak mungkin memberinya sebuah kartu berkasta tinggi kedua jika tidak memiliki yang lebih tinggi dan berguna.

Raja, misalnya. Dan memang itulah realita. Terlebih lagi Furihata tahu pemuda itu bukan tipe yang sudi mengalah.

"Perintahku?" Pengulangannya menyebalkan, sungguh. Furihata ingin mencerca tetapi terlalu sibuk berfokus pada sorot matanya yang dipaksa mengganas. Ketar-ketir menanti lanjutan. "Kau seyakin itu? Yang kuingat, perintah yang kuucapkan sebatas membawamu ke hadapanku. Secepat yang mereka mampu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

"Lalu mengapa mereka kasar sekali padaku?!" pekiknya depresif. "Mengejarku sebegitu bernafsu, melemparku dengan buku, bahkan nyaris menghancurkan pintu! Dan kupikir itu cukup membuatku merasa seperti diburu."

"Bukan salahku jika mereka sebegitu antusias membawamu ke hadapanku. Aku tidak menyuruh mereka hingga tahap seperti itu."

Furihata membiarkan ingatannya kembali pada kejadian kejar-kejaran tadi pagi. Pekikan frustrasi mengiringi langkahnya sendiri dan itu hadir bukan dari bibirnya melainkan pengejarnya. Ada sebuah kata kunci yang tertangkap telinganya. Waktu.

"A-apa kau memberikan sebuah hukuman jika mereka tidak berhasil membawaku?"

"Tidak. Itu merepotkan. Lagi pula permainan baru saja dimulai."

Furihata seketika menerka skenario buruk yang bisa terjadi di masa mendatang. Baru saja dimulai, kalimat itu pemicunya. Melihat raut muka yang bahkan tidak menampilkan tanda untuk sebuah gambaran kepalanya, Furihata hanya bisa menerka. Pemuda berhelaian magenta itu bukan seseorang yang bisa diprediksi dengan mudah.

"Terlepas dari itu, ingatkah kau tujuanku kemari?"

Furihata lelah. Bosan mengulang pemikiran untuk bisa bebas dari percakapan tentang sebuah perhitungan, peruntungan dan kesepakatan. Kali ini, firasatnya berkata tidak mungkin mudah mengelak dari lelaki yang perilakunya terlampau tidak terduga.

"—U-um. Sebelum itu … dari sekian banyak siswa mengapa harus aku yang kau berikan kartu?"

 **.**

 **.**

Dentang bel pergantian pelajaran berdentang. Kagami Taiga lantas menjatuhkan dahi pada lekukan lengan di atas meja. Lenguhan kantuk berikut kerjapan berat. Pemuda beralis cabang itu nyaris tertidur jikalau tidak ada yang menendang kursinya dari belakang.

"Kagami- _kun_." Panggilan itu lirih. Kagami hanya bergumam malas menyahuti alih-alih sudi menolehkan kepala dan memperhatikan apa yang diinginkan Kuroko darinya. "Aku khawatir."

Kagami membuka mata, termangu dua detik kemudian. Tidak seperti si pemuda pengimitasi hantu itu akan katakan begitu mudah. Mengherankan kalau boleh dibilang mendengar Kuroko berkata sebegitu jelas. Kagami berseru ketika kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, "Huh?!"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Furihata- _kun_."

Kagami menirukan ikan koi begitu mendengarnya. "Kenapa dengannya?" Ia bertanya setengah niat. Menguap lagi karena kantuknya kembali datang walau badannya masih menegap sempurna dan separuh menghadap Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Siklus permainan kelasnya sudah dimulai."

"Apa? Kapan?!"

"Kemarin."

Kagami mengumpat. "Cih, aku lupa. Lalu bagaimana status kastanya? Jika kemarin dimulai hari ini berlakunya bukan? Seharusnya Furi sudah tahu dari kartu apa yang didapatkannya kemarin."

Yang ditanya diam. Memilih mengalihkan tatapan pada sudut jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan luar kelas. Segerombolan siswa sedang asik bercakap.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya semalam. Furihata- _kun_ tidak menyahut ketika aku mencoba memanggilnya. Dan kondisinya pagi ini berantakan sampai aku lupa bertanya."

Kagami melirik skeptis. Membiarkan kerutan halus menganaki alisnya yang bercabang di penghujung dekat pelipis. "Menurutmu, kartunya lebih jelek dari semester lalu? Kemungkinan menjadi target, begitu?"

"Siapa yang tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi padanya." Kuroko menaikan bahu. Wajahnya masih belum terbilas ekspresi. "Tetapi firasatku tidak baik. Lagi pula permainan kasta itu sendiri menjadikan peruntungan sebagai dasarnya. Dan kita sama-sama tahu Furihata- _kun_ tidak terlalu baik dalam hal itu."

"Yah, bukan berarti juga Furi sebegitu jelek peruntungannya 'kan? Coba saja hubungi dia." saran Kagami sebelum matanya memberat lagi. "Sial, aku ngantuk sekali!"

Kuroko kembali menyahut tanpa memperdulikan ucapan terakhir Kagami. "Sudah kulakukan tetapi Furihata- _kun_ tidak menjawab."

Ada selipan nada penasaran ketika Kuroko kembali bicara. "Tadi aku bertemu Midorima- _kun_. Wajahnya terlihat aneh begitu kutanya dia tidak menjawab, sibuk berpikir. Kurasa Midorima- _kun_ sendiri tidak sadar ketika dia menyebut Takao sebelum akhirnya gelagapan dan pergi begitu saja. Kupikir sesuatu terjadi pada Takao- _kun_ tapi aku tidak yakin karena barusan melihatnya lewat koridor dengan cengiran."

"Dasar kepala rumput _tsundere_! Bilangnya tidak peduli tetapi memikirkan Takao sampai sebegitunya, heh!" Kagami tergelak. Muncul seringai di wajahnya. Merasa baru mendapatkan bahan hinaan untuk mengerjai Midorima. Lirikannya jatuh pada telunjuk Kuroko yang mengarah di lorong kelas. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Takao, kenapa tidak bertanya padanya? Dia satu kelas dengan Furi."

Kuroko menoleh dengan kerjapan mata. Seolah baru sadar dan Kagami menatapnya malas. Kadang sifat khawatir Kuroko berdampak pada ingatannya yang memburam. Seperti melupakan sesuatu misalnya.

"Benar juga." Si pemuda yang lebih tinggi kontan mendengus. "Kalau begitu temani aku bertanya, Kagami- _kun_."

"Eh? O-oi! Pelajarannya bagaimana?"

Ialah dusta jika Kagami peduli pada pelajaran selanjutnya. Modus konyol semata agar rencana tidurnya dapat leluasa dan nyaman di mapel guru paling sabar seantero sekolah. Mengherankan jika muncul pertanyaan mengapa Kagami Taiga mampu memasuki jalur akademik keras Teiko. Karena sejujurnya pemuda jangkung berkapasitas nilai akademik tragis itu memasuki Teiko melalui jalur bakat dengan kemampuan basketnya.

"Aku tahu keinginanmu yang sebenarnya, Kagami- _kun_. Tetapi tidak sekarang." Kuroko memutus sepihak. Menyeret paksa Kagami bangun dari kursinya. Pupil bulat lazuardi itu menelisir jejak tertinggal helaian jelaga Takao di tikungan kiri. "Sepertinya Takao- _kun_ menuju ruang kesehatan."

Kagami hanya mampu menyuarakan protes sepanjang jalan meski tidak digubris pemuda bersurai langit cerah di siang hari yang menariknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Perlukah alasan khusus untuk memberikan kartu padamu?"

Furihata diam untuk mengamati. Lirikannya jatuh pada pin yang tersemat di dada kiri pemuda seumuran sekaligus rekan sekelasnya yang dipergunakan sebagai identitas. Nama.

Furihata merasa familier.

"Karena itu aku bertanya."

Akashi merilekskan dirinya dengan menyandar badan kursi. Mirahnya sudah bergulir mengikuti pergerakan gorden. "Aku hanya ingat ada seorang siswa yang bersikeras mendebatku demi selembar kartu. Sementara aku memiliki dua, tidak ada ruginya memberikan satu."

Alis Furihata menukik seiring dengan kepalanya yang merunduk. Wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian memalukan awal mereka bertemu. Furihata meringis kikuk. Berdeham untuk mencegah suaranya mampat di pangkal lidah.

"O-ohh."

"Aku tidak punya alasan lebih memberikan kartu itu padamu. Teringat betapa konyol kau bersikeras memiliki selembar kartu demi peruntungan posisimu dalam permainan kelas membuatku berpikir tidak ada salahnya memberikannya padamu."

Furihata mengangguk paham. Justru bibirnya mengerucut ketika kepalanya kembali mengarahkannya pada awal topik pembicaraan ini dimulai. "Kalau begitu … untuk a-apa perhitungan yang kau inginkan itu?"

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini." Monotonis, statis. Akashi Seijuurou—seperti bagaimana Furihata mengeja namanya—menampilkan seringai. Persis seperti yang Aomine Daiki ucapkan kemarin. Kali kedua mendengarnya berdampak lebih vital untuk emosional Furihata. "Apa yang kuberikan patut mendapatkan imbalan. Yang setimpal, tentunya."

Dahi Furihata menabrak lututnya yang menekuk. Wajahnya bersembunyi untuk mengalihkan pengamatan Akashi dari usahanya mendengus jengkel. Tidak terima tetapi bingung ingin berupaya. Lagi pula Furihata tidak pernah meminta. Hingga akhirnya dia meluruskan kepala hanya untuk menerbitkan pandangan gusar.

"A-aku tidak memintanya!" suaranya memprotes pelan. Furihata menggerung kehabisan kata. Ingatan terakhirnya berkata pembelaannya dielak terus-terusan. "Tidak seharusnya kau justru meminta imbalan sekarang."

"Oh, begitu?" Akashi lagi-lagi memainkan nada menyebalkan untuk didengar. "Padahal kau yang merengek lebih dulu. Saat kuberikan kau justru mengelak ketika kuminta imbalannya. Apa kau hanya tahu caranya menerima tanpa sudi memberi?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Intonasi Furihata meninggi. Tidak terima disebut manusia tidak tahu berterima kasih seperti bagaimana Akashi sempat menanyakannya tadi. "Yang kuminta ialah kartu yang kutemukan di bawah kakimu, bukan yang kau berikan padaku."

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika kartu yang kuberikan padamu bukanlah kartu yang kau minta padaku kemarin?"

Furihata menciut. Tidak tahu kenapa Akashi begitu lihai menemukan celah di kalimatnya. Jawaban asal terpikir yang meluncur. "Firasatku."

"Firasatmu?" Akashi tertawa. Furihata tidak mendengarnya sebagai tawa. Hanya sebatas luncuran suara tanpa makna. "Kau pikir itu bisa dijadikan dasar pembelaan sementara kau tidak tahu kebenarannya? Jangan berkilah. Kau tidak pandai untuk itu."

Seolah ditulari kemampuan Akashi mencermati susunan kata, Furihata menukas. "Tepat. Karena aku tidak tahu, kau bisa saja berbohong padaku."

Akashi mengurvakan senyuman apresiatif pada usaha Furihata yang terus mencari celah berkilah darinya. Sedari awal Furihata memang seperti itu, walau Akashi masih begitu mudah menekannya sedemikian rupa.

"Jikalau benar aku membohongimu, apa yang berubah dari fakta bahwa aku memberimu sebuah kartu yang justru menempatkanmu sebagai Ratu, posisi kedua tertinggi kasta?" telak Akashi seketika. "Sesulit itukah untuk menerima jika aku memintamu memberiku imbalan sepadan karena sudah membawamu pada posisi jauh dari target? Atau kau memang manusia setipe itu? Yang tidak peduli membalas budi?"

Bungkam menjadi pilihan telak. Ucapan Akashi menghujam. Pada fakta, usahanya terlepas dari kesepatakan—imbalan menurut Akashi—tetapi tidak dengan masalah balas budi atau berterima kasih.

Furihata tahu seluk beluk adab saling berbagi. Menerima dan memberi. Apalagi balas budi dan berterima kasih. Untuk itu Furihata menyerah. Hanya bisa merapal harapan semoga imbalan yang Akashi minta tidak membawanya pada keadaan menderita.

"Aku tahu masalah balas budi, berterima kasih, jadi tidak perlu menvonisku sebagai manusia tidak tahu diri." Furihata melantunkan kalimatnya dengan nyeri bercokol di hati. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalan. Kucoba untuk memberikannya tapi kuharap itu masih sebatas kemampuanku."

"Bukan kau yang akan menentukan dan bukan sekarang. Begitu aku membutuhkannya, kau harus siap."

Furihata mengerjap. Tidak tahu tikungan takdir apalagi yang menjeratnya setelah ini.

"Satu hal lagi." Akashi bicara sebelum membuka pintu. "Bertingkahlah seperti Ratu, agar kau bisa melayani Rajamu."

Paras Furihata entah bagaimana justru memucat. Tidak menutup pandangan pada wajah Akashi yang menyeringai.

Melayani, apa?

 **.**

 **.**

Takao berjalan kelewat hiperaktif. Sesekali meliukkan lintasan kaki hanya untuk bercengiran sendiri. Sudah sedari awal sebagai bukti kalau otaknya tengah memikirkan sebuah hal. Bukan sesuatu yang patut untuk diimpresi sebagai hal bagus.

Midorima tahu itu secara pasti. Mengenal pemuda usil itu belasan tahun membuatnya kurang lebih paham perilaku Takao luar dalam. Walau pembawaan kepribadiannya sukar sekali mengimbangi polah tingkah Takao sendiri.

Dengusan lepas berkenaan dengan jemari kiri dililiti perban menarik lengan kurus Takao Kazunari. Yang ditarik memekik kaget. Mengedip sekali sebelum mengulas senyum sebagaimana cengiran lebar cerianya sehari-hari.

"Ada apa, Shin- _chan_?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang terjadi- _nanodayo_?"

Tako mengedip lugu. Menelengkan kepala kurang mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Tadi pagi, Bakao."

"O-oh … a-ahahaha, tidak ada, Shin- _chan_."

Jelas dusta. Mana mungkin Midorima percaya jika Takao menyahut saja geragapan. Sorotan mata lari kemana-mana. Cengirannya ganjil pula.

"Bakao, kau berbohong padaku."

"Heh!" Takao terhenyak. Menggaruk pipi sambil meringis. "Bu-bukan begitu, Shin- _chan_!"

Midorima bersidekap tanpa melepaskan pandangan. "Hn."

Hempasan napas kalah. Takao berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan suram. "Furi- _chan_ dalam masalah."

"Furi- _chan_?"

"Itu loh, Shin- _chan_ , pemuda kurus berambut coklat, matanya macam kuaci yang kutanyakan padamu tadi pagi."

"Oh … pemuda kusut tadi."

"Namanya Furihata Kouki, ngomong-ngomong."

"Terserah." Midorima mencetus masa bodoh. Manik _emerald_ meneliti polah tingkah pemuda sepantaran. "Lantas kenapa? Dia target baru?"

Takao justru mengesah. Pandangannya menerawang. "Awalnya kupikir begitu tapi tidak. Anugerah tersebulung bencana dia menjadi Ratu dalam permainan kali ini. Tetapi firasatku berkata Furi- _chan_ justru masuk ke dalam masalah yang lebih besar, Shin- _chan_."

Kali ini Midorima yang berekshalasi lebih lambat. Kacamata dijadikan sandaran jejari terawat. Kerutan menjembatani kedua alisnya. "Meskipun begitu, apa hubungannya denganmu? Terpenting kau bukan lagi sasaran- _nanodayo_."

Takao sontak menghujam pandangan tidak suka. Seolah Midorima setipe manusia yang patut dihindari. "Dia temanku, Shin- _chan_."

"Teman? Kau yakin? Bukan seseorang yang justru menusukmu dari belakang? Memanfaatkan kepedulianmu misalnya?" ketus Midorima. Kepalanya tengah memutar rekaman usang yang menjengkelkan.

Pandangan Takao menggelap. Telapaknya menggulung. Ujung kuku tipis menghujam kulit. Sakitnya tidak seberapa perih dari kenangan lama yang terkorek.

"Dia teman … Furi- _chan_ itu teman, Shin- _chan_."

"Tahu darimana- _nanodayo_?"

"Seperti bagaimana aku mengetahuinya darimu, Shin- _chan_." Takao tertawa lirih. Denting diselimuti serpihan perih. "Semacam itu. Toh, Furi- _chan_ tidak berbeda jauh dariku."

Midorima memberi kontak fisik. Mendaratkan kedua tangan ke bahu tegap hasil olah raga milik Takao. Sorot cemerlang berdeterminasi penuh. Persuasif ingin Takao lakoni.

"Dengarkan aku, Kazunari. Jangan lagi melibatkan dirimu pada hal yang mustahil berimbal balik. Kau boleh peduli tetapi pahamilah situasi. Apa pun yang terjadi jika itu menyeretmu untuk mati jangan diikuti- _nodayo_."

Takao mendongak dengan senyuman teduh. Matanya menyisakan sebilah garis. Suaranya meyakinkan begitu berucap. "Dimengerti, Shin- _chan_."

Sayangnya, Midorima menyimpulkan berbanding terbalik.

 **.**

"Nii-san _, apakah meraih bahagia memang tidak mudah?"_

 _Kouki memandangi langit kelabu. Senja menapaki waktu. Mentari menyemburatkan oranye. Indah meski dibentangi mendung._

" _Hm? Kurasa begitu."_

" _Kenapa?" Kouki melirik ke sebelahnya. Memperhatikan figur kakaknya yang lebih dewasa. Rambut coklatnya yang sudah memanjang dihembus angin. "Apakah berdiam diri akan menjadi lebih mudah?"_

 _Ada tawa memecah. Pandangan lembut diterima Kouki. "Meraih bahagia memang tidak mudah tetapi bukan berarti berdiam diri menjadikan segalanya lebih mudah, Kouki. Ada yang harus kau korbankan untuk bahagia. Ada juga yang harus kau perjuangkan untuk mengakhiri derita. Dan berdiam diri bukanlah jalan yang kusarankan untuk dicoba."_

 _Kouki sadar pandangan buram. Ada genangan air di sana. "Selalu berusaha walau itu memberi luka hanya demi meraih bahagia?" —meski bukan dirimu sendiri yang merasa?_

" _Ya … seperti itu."_

" _Tidakkah seseorang akan berhenti jika apa yang dilakukannya berujung sia-sia?"_

" _Tentu, tentu saja. Tetapi, siapa yang jelas tahu apakah perjuangannya akan berujung sia-sia atau tidak?"_

 **.**

Kuroko sukses memandang bingung. Kagami yang berniat segera merebahkan diri di kasur ruang kesehatan setelah sampai justru lupa. Orang ketiga, Takao, malah mengerutkan dahi heran sebagai orang yang hadir terakhir.

Furihata duduk dengan selimut menggulung tubuh. Menutupi kepala hingga nyaris separuh wajah. Pandangannya lurus dengan mimik serius berkerut di dahi dan hidung. Ada sorot cemas di matanya. Wajahnya memucat. Selimut berlapis masih terkena efek gigil dari tubuhnya hingga bergetar.

"Terakhir kutinggalkan Furi- _chan_ tidak begini." Takao berujar setengah berbisik. Menukar pandang dengan Kuroko untuk menanyakan sebab pemuda itu meringkuk kaku di atas kasur. "Kalian yang datang lebih dulu tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begini?"

Kuroko menggeleng berikut Kagami yang meneliti keadaan Furihata. Pemuda beralis cabang itu menyenggol bahu kecil Kuroko setelah cukup yakin satu-dua hal yang mungkin menyebabkan Furihata tampak ketakutan. Setengah linglung hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka bermenit-menit lalu.

"Bicaralah dengannya, Kuroko. Kau juga Takao."

"Eh?"

"Kau sendiri mau pergi kemana, Kagami- _kun_?"

Kagami melirik sepintas. Melangkah meninggalkan mereka. "Kutunggu diluar."

Takao masih kebingungan pada maksud Kagami sementara Kuroko justru menghelakan napas. Mengerti sudah yang dimaksudkan lelaki itu hanya dengan meneliti air muka dan perilaku ganjil Furihata Kouki. Menarik kursi yang teranggur di kolong ranjang.

"Furihata- _kun_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Takao meneleng walau ikut duduk di sebelah Kuroko dengan membawa kursi lainnya. Mengamati gerakan geragapan Furihata yang mengerjap kebingungan. Baru saja sadar ada mereka di dekatnya. Selimut yang menggulung perlahan turun. Jaket coklat di baliknya kusut. Kentara benar Furihata memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri.

"A-ah," Masih setengah lingkung kepala berambut coklat itu mengangguk ragu. "U-um …"

"Furi- _chan_ , kau sedang cemas, benar 'kan?" Pemuda bermata tajam itu menelisir. Menatap intens perubahan mimik sekecil kutu pada wajah ordinari Furihata. "Apa terjadi sesuatu saat aku pergi tadi?"

Keringat yang membanjur di wajah perlahan mengering. Furihata menampilkan cengiran paksa. Tidak ingin melihat rupa iba kedua sahabatnya. Dia baik-baik saja, itu yang ingin ditekankan Furihata.

"T-tidak juga."

"Kau bohong, Furihata- _kun_." Kuroko menukas tajam. Takao membenarkan dari sorotan mata. "Kecemasanmu nyata. Kau ketakutan. Apakah terjadi hal yang buruk? Ataukah kau mulai memikirkan hal semacam itu lagi?"

"A-aku … ti—"

Mata itu meredup. Tangan yang menyentuh selimut mengepal. Ada selintas pemandangan mengabur di pelupuk matanya. Furihata lantas tersengal. Seperti ada yang mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya. Luar biasa mual.

"Furi- _chan_?!"

"Furihata- _kun_?!"

Takao bergegas menarik segelas air dari meja. Menyodorkan pada Furihata dalam jarak aman. Kuroko menyuruhkan minum perlahan. Wajahnya jadi lebih pucat. Kuroko merasa bersalah bertanya hal tidak perlu. Takao meliriknya pengertian, menepuk bahu Kuroko menenangkan.

"Tidak apa jika kau menolak bercerita. Asalkan kau yakin kami selalu siap mendengarmu kapan saja, Furi- _chan_."

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka bertiga memilih meja terpinggir kafetaria. Denting istirahat siang sudah memasuki menit keempat. Keramaian belum memudar. Justru makin menyesak dan Takao mendesah lega mendapat tempat duluan.

Kuroko memainkan sedotan dengan mata memokus sebuah titikan noda di meja. Wajahnya menguntai raut serius dan cemas. Tipis tetapi sukses tertangkap mata jeli Takao. Atau bagaimana Kagami sendiri mengetahuinya dengan mudah. Cukup melihat kerutan minim di panghujung alisnya.

"Kupikir ini buruk." Kuroko memulai. "Sudah cukup lama Furihata- _kun_ tidak terlihat seperti tadi."

Takao menopang pipi seraya menarik sebuah burger milik Kagami. Semburan protes berikut tepukan pedas di telapak tangan membuatnya meringis. Burger bergeser kembali ke pemilik asli. "Hn. Seingatku, terakhir dia seperti itu sudah nyaris setengah tahun, bukan?"

Anggukan kepala merah-biru. "Pasti ada pemicunya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu tadi, Takao- _kun_? Apa pun yang memungkinkan kecemasannya muncul?"

"Ti—OH! Mungkinkah kejar-kejaran tadi pagi?!"

"Kejar-kejaran—aphah?"

"Kagami- _kun_ telan lebih dulu." Kuroko memperingati. "Tolong jelaskan, Takao- _kun_."

Takao mengesah merasa bersalah. Wajahnya gemas demi mengingat betapa teledor kelakuannya pagi ini hingga membuat Furihata menjadi objek buruan keliling sekolah. Jejarinya sudah berpindah dan bertaut sebagai sandaran dagu.

"Aku tidak tahu persisnya. Yang kutahu dia dikejar siswa-siswa kelas kami secara brutal. Aku sudah berusaha mengejar tetapi tidak menemukannya dengan cepat. Sejak awal salahku meninggalkannya sendirian karena membantu si mantan ratu yang tidak tahunya bermuka dua. Tsk!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku berkeliling mencarinya. Demi kuncir rambut Shin- _chan_ yang lucu hari ini, rasanya menyumpahi luasnya Teiko juga tidak membantu." Takao bersungut. Mengingat letihnya berlari tidak tentu menekuri koridor-koridor panjang Teiko. "Untunglah aku bertemu Shin- _chan_ dan karena itu aku bisa menemukan jejaknya meski terlambat datang."

Kuroko berkedip. Sedikit memetakan keterkaitan pandangan ganjil Midorima pagi ini. Mungkin akarnya memang pemuda yang bicara dengannya saat ini. Terlebih menyebut namanya sampai serisau itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya saat itu?! Apa mungkin dia disen—"

"Entahlah." Takao menggeleng. "Saat aku datang pengejarnya sudah tidak ada. Dia berada di toilet petugas kebersihan dekat tangga. Aku lega sekali menemukannya dalam keadaan masih seperti semula selain memucat kelelahan. Dan kurasa itu cukup untukku menyimpulkan dia baik-baik saja. Sejauh yang kita tahu juga Furi- _chan_ itu pandai berkelit."

Kuroko bergumam sejenak. Menyeruput dua teguk milkshake sebelum buka suara. "Kau bilang pengejarnya sudah tidak ada? Bagaimana bisa?"

Takao angkat bahu. "Kurang tahu. Sebetulnya aku pikir itu aneh. Yang kudengar dia dikejar sebegitu bernafsu untuk diseret kembali ke kelas. Nyaris tidak mungkin mereka melepasnya begitu saja 'kan?"

"Benar. Kecuali ada yang membantunya. Kau melihat seseorang bersamanya?"

"Ada!" sentakan menggebu dari Takao tetapi wajahnya justru mengesankan tidak suka. "Tetapi aku masih curiga padanya. Toh dia bilang kalau dia sudah berada di toilet lebih dulu sebelum Furi- _chan_ masuk. Sebetulnya aku tidak yakin dia membantu dalam pemikiranmu sekarang Kuroko. Sifatnya kentara apatis luar biasa."

Kuroko menyipit. Kagami reflek berhenti menguyah. Burger tersisa dua. Keduanya merespon kompak. "Siapa dia?"

"Si kakek beruban sialan."

"Huh?" Kagami meneleng tidak paham. Berikut Kuroko dengan kedipan mencoba mencerna. "Siapa itu si kakek beruban?"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Kagami mengernyit serasa pernah mendengar namanya di suatu waktu, entah kapan. Kuroko bungkam sejenak. Lazuardinya mengerling sekeliling. Rupanya celotehan berisik sekitar mereka yang mengusik sudah mereda.

"Kenapa kau curiga padanya?"

"Dia orang pertama yang kulihat berada satu tempat dengan Furi- _chan_." Takao menyipis awas. "Aku curiga dia pelaku _sekuhara_ mana omongannya pedas. Tetapi Furi- _chan_ bersikeras dia teman, walau mukanya menyebalkan tapi perilakunya memang tidak terlalu mencurigakan sih."

Kagami menukas seraya menyedot segelas soda. "Heh! Itu murni kau yang tidak suka, Takao."

"Memang." Sudah pasti seorang Takao Kazunari tidak mau repot-repot menutupi. "Habis dia serupa hantu, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu si kakek itu sekelas denganku sudah setahun?"

"Jika itu Mayuzumi- _san_ , mungkin saja, Takao- _kun_."

Takao menatap curiga Kuroko yang justru mengalihkan pandangan jauh ke seberang kafetaria. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Kau tahu istilah orang misterius dalam permainan kasta kelas kalian bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

Serakan kerikil yang tertendang ujung sepatu jadi titik tatapan masuk hitungan menit keenam. Deruan bising kendaraan, klakson, makian, atau bagaimana bunyi _tring_ nyaring penanda rambu lalu lintas berubah tidak juga mengganggu pikirannya yang menerawang.

Furihata menyeberang begitu manusia berdesakan di sekelilingnya mendorong. Delikan setengah hati sebagai tanggapan. Memacu kaki guna melewati pertigaan keempat sejak kakinya keluar dari areal sekolah. Menaiki tangga selebar semeter. Dua lekukan kemudian terdapat lorong panjang.

Flat tempatnya tinggal sederhana. Terdiri empat lantai dengan dua bangunan saling hadap. Kebetulan Furihata kedapatan lantai ketiga. Terujung nomor dua, bermuka pintu urutan tujuh, dihitung dari pojok terluar.

Terhitung setahun sudah Furihata tinggal sendirian. Ibu dan kakaknya masih menetap di rumah lama. Terlalu memakan biaya menurutnya jika tidak menyewa flat murah dekat sekolah. Setidaknya, biaya transportasi menjadi nol ketika kakinya sanggup mencapai sekolah walau terkadang Furihata terpaksa menaiki bus juga.

"Ahh~ Sudah pulang Furihata- _kun_?"

Senyuman meretas kaku di sudut bibir ketika bibi pemilik flat menyapa. Perawakan sedang wanita paruh baya dengan senyuman cerah. Tipikal selalu ramah pada para penyewa yang tak berulah.

"—O-oh, iya." tanggap Furihata sekenanya.

"Tidak biasanya, ini baru tengah hari. Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Kau terbiasa pulang petang."

"Be-begitulah …"

"Oh! Kalau begitu segeralah istirahat."

Senyuman asal bentuk yang tergambar. Furihata enggan memperpanjang percakapan sehingga sebatas anggukan asal jadi saja yang dijadikan responnya. Membungkuk sopan Furihata berlalu. Melangkah sepuluh meter ke dalam. Memutar arah ke kanan jemarinya mengulur, memutar kunci dan nyaris masuk.

Suara interupsi datang. "Ah, benar juga! Furihata- _kun_ , sejak tadi kau ditunggu—"

"Kouki?" seruan nyaring menyela. Bersamaan dengan itu lelaki berkisar empat tahun lebih tua dari Furihata muncul di ambang lorong. Membungkuk sopan dengan senyuman lega. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, _Obaa-san_. Aku jadi merepotkanmu begini."

Percakapan mereka selanjutnya tidak terdengar jelas. Tidak ketika fokusnya beralih pada lelaki berpakaian formal yang masih bercengiran ceria menyambut setiap kalimat lawan bicara. Napasnya lupa dilepaskan. Air mukanya keruh. Furihata bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan genggaman jemarinya pada kenop pintu mengerat.

Ada dentuman ganjil yang muncul. Mengaburkan pandangannya pada secuil bayangan menghitam di pelupuk mata. Menyeruak, membuatnya sesak sehingga Furihata harus gugup ketika memanggilnya.

"— _N_ - _nii_ - _san_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue~~**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Terima kasih yang bersedia membaca chapter ini. Semoga masih ada yang sudi menanti ya~?

Maafkan saya atas kelanjutannya yang kelewat lama ini. Adalah mood saya yang menjadi kunci utama menulis jadi maaf atas jungkir baliknya mood saya belakangan ini.

Dannnn~~ maaf lagi jika aluran ini masih cukup lambat, ada beberapa hal yang mau saya paparkan perlahan dan itu butuh beberapa scene yang pas. Seperti yang saya utarakan kemarin, setiap part dari chapter memiliki tujuan masing-masing untuk pengembangan plot. Interaksi AkaFuri juga saya bangun perlahan. Sejujurnya saya membuat mereka dekat dalam progress yang tenang walau tegang XD. /gak/

Yaah, saya menanti feedback sebagai motivasi mood untuk menulis lagi, bersedia mungkin? X"D

Salam,

Rinfuka.


	6. Chapter 5: Who Know's?

Denting sendok yang membentur cangkir berisi cairan kecoklatan mendominasi sunyi. Kouki memaku tatap lebih dari setengah menit hanya untuk mengaduk teh. Lupa cara bercakap atau kepalanya saja yang mendadak kosong.

Rasanya ingin terus seperti itu.

Lirikannya jatuh ketika suara lebih berat bersuara. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah dua bulan ini kau tidak pulang ke rumah. Ibu merindukanmu, Kouki."

"Uhm … seperti yang terlihat, aku baik." Kouki berbalik. Menarik nampan dan meletakannya di meja kecil tempat kakaknya duduk. Beringsut duduk menghadap lelaki berperawakan serupa dengannya versi lebih dewasa kecuali bentuk pupilnya yang bulat penuh. "Maaf. Aku terlalu fokus ujian juga masalah kenaikan kelas. Mungkin minggu depan aku pulang begitu semuanya normal."— _semoga._

Furihata Kaoru menyesap tehnya seteguk. Mengalihkan biner sewarna rambutnya yang coklat untuk meneliti air muka adiknya yang enggan bertatap muka.

"Kau tidak tampak baik. Terjadi sesuatu di sekolah?"

Furihata bungsu mengesah. Hilang selera pada racikan teh krisan dan meletakannya kembali ke meja. Resahnya menjelma nyata. Kakaknya serupa cenayang yang tahu segalanya. Kepalanya bersandar di pinggir kasur seketika. Paling tidak Kouki tidak perlu berpura bertampang ceria sekarang.

"Tidak juga."

"Berusahalah lebih keras Kouki, aku tahu kau berbohong. Muka kucelmu tidak sanggup menipu. Aku tahu seperti apa dirimu."

Si bungsu mendengus. Melirik sangsi kakaknya yang terkekeh geli. "Aku tahu dan jangan bertingkah macam peramal begitu."

"Hee~? Aku memang selalu jadi peramal teruntuk adik kesayanganku, bukan begitu?" Kaoru tertawa. Ringan selayaknya kepakan kupu-kupu.

Kouki spontan melemparkan bantal yang diraihnya dari kasur tepat menubruk muka Kaoru. Mendelik kesal seolah baru saja dijuluki lelaki imut. "Jangan berlebihan. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil tahu."

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan jika itu untuk keluargaku." Kaoru santai menopangkan kepala pada bantal yang mendarat di mukanya. Wajahnya melukiskan raut tenang. Tersenyum teduh. "Dan Kouki akan selalu jadi adik kecilku."

Kouki mengimitasi gerakan seseorang yang jijik ingin muntah.

"Mengapa aku harus mau?"

Kaoru justru memekik dramatis. "Sejak kapan kau jadi kejam begitu?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Exclusive Game**

by _**Rinfuka**_

.

AkashixFurihata– _ **AkaFuri**_ 's Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Who Know's?**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami melepaskan uapan kantuk sembari memandangi malas guru tambun setengah botak yang membicarakan sejarah kekaisaran jaman Edo. Pelupuknya siap tertutup andaikata getar ponsel tidak menyengat paha.

Satu umpatan lolos. Beruntung Kuroko ijin pulang untuk melihat keadaan Furihata kalau tidak bangku belakang pasti sudah ditendang olehnya. Entah mengapa pemuda kecil itu tidak segan melayangkan pukulan, sikutan atau apalah lagi ketika Kagami mulai mengumpat. Walau hasilnya justru umpatannya bertambah parah karena kesakitan.

Sebuah panggilan dengan identitas pemanggil yang justru memancing Kagami mendelik. Diseretnya tanpa pikir panjang bulatan merah ke kiri. Mendengus keras tidak mau peduli. Tidak sudi menanggapi.

Tidak sampai semenit ponselnya bergetar lagi. Kagami menyeringai sebal sembari mengulangi keputusannya untuk tidak menerima panggilan.

Sekali, dua kali lagi terulang Kagami masih sabar. Di kali ketujuh Kagami mengerang jengkel. Pandangan sekelas teralih padanya. Gurunya sudah mendelik karena Kagami mengabaikan pelajaran. Kentara dari tangannya yang sudah melayang ingin membanting ponselnya sesegera mungkin untuk menghentikan getaran sekalian menghindari panggilan.

Perintah tanpa suara untuk meninggalkan kelas disambut gerutuan si pemuda beralis cabang.

Geram karena panggilan yang selalu ditolak tidak juga menghentikan keinginan pemanggil untuk menghubunginya, Kagami terpaksa mengangkat walau berseru keras memaki. "APA?!"

" _Hitunganku baru mencapai delapan. Kupikir kau lebih berani menolak panggilanku lebih dari itu."_

"TENTU SAJA AKU BERANI, SIALAN!"

" _Coba saja di lain waktu."_ Kagami meradang. Sekali lagi nyaris meremukkan ponselnya kalau saja dia lupa benda itu teramat berguna. Terlalu sia-sia dihancurkan hanya untuk seseorang sialan seperti peneleponnya sekarang. _"Langsung saja. Aku tiba di apartemenmu sore ini."_

"Heh, jangan lagi jadikan apartemenku sebagai tempat pelarianmu!" Kagami memaki jengkel. Tidak peduli pada pelototan marah seorang guru yang kebetulan lewat. Justru badannya berbalik arah mencari tempat lebih baik untuk berteriak marah. "Sewa saja hotel! Satu bangunannya sekalian atau beli saja apartemen mewah. Kau punya segudang uang untuk itu. Jangan coba-coba merepotkanku lagi!"

" _Pastikan apa pun yang kubutuhkan tersedia."_

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan berpura tuli! Jangan datang atau kukebiri. Awas kau."

" _Aku tahu kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Baiklah, sampai nanti."_

Kagami mengerjapkan matanya. Daya tangkapnya melambat demi mendengar bunyi panggilan terputus. Erangan marah lolos dari bibirnya.

"TENTU AKU BISA, DASAR SIALAN! LAGIPULA AKU INI BUKAN PELAYANMU TAHU!"

Dan ponsel yang bergetar lagi memancing emosinya meledak. Dihentaknya kasar jemari untuk membuka sebuah pesan masuk.

—" _ **Coba saja tadi kau memakiku dengan nada setinggi itu lebih dari dua kali, sebetulnya aku berpikir memberimu**_ **hadiah** _ **kecil Taiga."**_

Kagami bungkam. Ponselnya disimpan baik-baik di saku kemeja. Wajahnya mendadak pias. Langkahnya diusahakan tenang walau bahu tegapnya bergidik juga. Bersyukur karena pekikan ketiganya meletus paska sambungan terputus.

"Dasar titisan setan!"

 **.**

 **.**

Lebih dari sejam mereka berbincang. Sekadar percakapan ringan. Kaoru tidak kunjung mendapatkan kejelasan mengapa wajah adiknya tampak kusut dan lelah. Bibir remaja tanggung itu emang mahir menutup rapat masalah meski Kaoru ribuan kali mendesak.

Tidak mengerti mengapa Kouki memiliki kecenderungan tidak ingin membebaninya. Meski sejatinya mereka keluarga dan Kaoru pasti siap sedia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

Itulah mengapa Kaoru selalu mencoba mengerti bagaimana caranya menyikapi. Salah satunya tidak lagi bertanya lebih rinci. Setidaknya sampai Kouki memutuskan bicara sendiri.

"Jaga dirimu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu kurus begini." Kaoru berkata ketika sibuk memakai sepatu diambang pintu. Memutuskan pulang. Tidak bisa terlalu lama berkunjung. "Ibu pasti sedih. Setidaknya gunakan uang yang kuberikan untuk keperluanmu, Kouki."

"Berapa kali kita harus membicarakan hal ini, _Aniki_? Aku masih sanggup mengurus keperluanku sendiri." Si bungsu Furihata yang berdiri berjarak darinya bersidekap. Memasang muka tidak suka juga tidak mau disanggah.

Tetapi Kaoru terlihat ingin menukas dan Kouki menepisnya sebelum terlaksana. "Tidak, terima kasih! Mulailah memikirkan masa depanmu sendiri. Uang yang kau kumpulkan itu pergunakan untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu. Jangan terlalu banyak mengalah padaku."

"Baiklah." Kaoru cemberut. Melirik sebal adiknya sebelum membuka pintu. "Dan apanya yang mengalah?! Kau lebih sering mengalah padaku, kita sama-sama tahu."

"Sudah!" Kouki menyela. Matanya memicing kesal dan Kaoru terpaksa diam. Adiknya dalam mode sebal lebih mengerikan. "Pergi sana. Aku tahu kau punya pekerjaan menumpuk sekarang."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ya?"

"Serius! Kenapa kau kejam sekali sekarang?"

"Akan kututup pintunya."

"Iya, iya. Aku pergi. Kau niat sekali sih, Kou!"

Kouki tertawa geli melihat tampang pasrahnya, justru melambaikan tangan. "Terima kasih sudah mengunjungiku, _Aniki_. Sampaikan salam sayangku pada ibu."

"Hnn." Kaoru menoleh untuk memberikan senyuman lembut. Memberikan tatapan yang begitu tulus dengan iringan kalimat, "Satu lagi, kau boleh bercerita apa pun padaku kalau kau mau."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu, samp—"

Dalam hitungan detik berlalu Kaoru terpaku. Pada jejari tangannya yang terhenti di udara. Matanya mengilas satir pada gerakan reflek Kouki menjauhkan kepala sebelum tersentuh olehnya.

"—pai … jumpa."

Jauh, dalam kali kesekian yang tidak lagi sanggup Kaoru hitung, Kouki menghindari setiap sentuhan fisik darinya. Dalam sorot mata kalut dan takut.

 _ **Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kouki?**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko mengerjap. Menarik selangkah mundur begitu melihat langkah-langkah malas Furihata Kaoru yang menjejaki lorong sempit pemisah setiap pintu berderet flat. Lazuardi itu mengamati kondisi kakak lelaki sahabat sekaligus tetangga flatnya tinggal, Furihata Kouki. Wajah dewasa itu menggurat cemas kendati sebuah senyuman getir menghias bibir.

Kedipan kedua sebagai pemahaman singkat beriring dengan Kuroko yang lekas melangkahkan kaki mundur kembali agar tidak menghalangi jalan. Minimal merapatkan diri ke dinding kusam sekaligus bermaksud menghilang. Sudah alamnya banyak orang tidak jua menyadari kehadirannya. Dan Kuroko berniat memanfaatkan hal membosankan dibahas berulang itu untuk saat ini.

Sayang sekali. Entah dasarnya keluarga Furihata merupakan pengecualian atau itu semata hanya untuk si dua bersaudara nyaris identik meski tidak lahir bersamaan, Furihara Kaoru justru sudah mendaratkan pandangannya pada wajah Kuroko sebelum dia menepi.

Senyuman mencerah hadir dalam parasnya. Kaoru mengucap senang. "Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Kuroko. Semoga kau baik-baik saja."

Kuroko tahu refleknya mengangguk itu mengalir kelewat hebat. Bahkan keterkejutannya belum lenyap. Menghempas napas lambat, Kuroko menyahut. "Benar, aku baik. Bagaimana kabarmu sendiri, Furihata- _san_?"

"Cukup," Kaoru kelihatan risau. Matanya melirik melewati bahu hanya untuk memandangi adiknya masih mematung kaku dekat pintu. "Bukan, aku tidak begitu baik … jujur saja, aku cemas. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kouki?"

"Ah, it—"

Suara tepukan mendarat di dahi menghentikan Kuroko. Ringisan kesal meluncur dari celah bibir lawan bicaranya. "Ish, aku lupa, kau bahkan tidak satu sekolah dengannya. Kemungkinan besar kau pasti tidak tahu hal yang dialaminya di sekolah, tetapi bisa saja dia menceritakan sesuatu padamu … mungkin?"

Kuroko dalam hitungan detik melewati angka kelima justru menjeda jawaban. Jujur saja ada setitik rasa bersalah meninggi dalam dirinya. Pada realita tersembunyi mengenai tempat menimba ilmu adik lelaki itu.

Sejujurnya Kuroko tidak cukup mengerti hal yang terjadi. Dia tidak dijelaskan lebih rinci mengenai Kaoru yang menolak keras keikutsertakan adiknya untuk bersekolah di Teiko meski beasiswa di tangan sekalipun. Itulah mengapa si bungsu Furihata meminta dengan sangat padanya untuk merahasiakan kenekatannya bersekolah di sana tanpa sepengetahuan Kaoru.

Pemuda berhelai langit musim panas itu meringis, tipis terulas di bibir. Tidak terlalu yakin mampu menipu penglihatan Kaoru meski wajahnya mampu menggurat wajah monoton paling mahir. Setahu Kuroko lelaki berpaut empat tahun dari tetangga flatnya itu memiliki pengamatan hebat sebagai pekerjaan keseharian.

Satu gelengan lambat. Kuroko merasa gamang. Sekali lagi tidak yakin keputusannya mengelak berakhir baik. Tetapi mengingat kondisi sahabatnya sendiri kurang baik Kuroko memilih memberikan kelapangan beban padanya untuk tidak menambah beban pikiran soal kakaknya ini.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu, Furihata- _san_." Meskipun ucapan Kuroko sudah jujur tetap saja dia merasa risi sendiri. "Furihata- _kun_ belum memberitahuku sesuatu."

Sungguh, itu fakta.

Kaoru mengesah kecewa. Kuroko tidak enak hati mendengarnya. "Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, padahal baru bertemu lagi tapi sudah merepotkanmu dengan pertanyaan tadi. Aku hanya khawatir. Oh, benar juga, sudah kubilang panggil Kaoru saja."

Kuroko tersenyum. Jelas tipuan. Karena wajahnya kaku sehabis itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang jika bisa membantu Furihata- _kun_ , juga Kaoru- _san_."

"Hahaha, syukurlah Kouki memiliki tetangga sebaik kau." tawanya lebih mencapai mata. Ada sebersit lega dari manik coklatnya. Tangannya terulur mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko. "Tolong jaga adikku, Kuroko."

"Kuusahakan."

Kernyitan menapak di dahi Kaoru. Tawa gelinya meletus. Sedikit lucu pada jawaban Kuroko yang antik itu. "Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, oke."

"Ya. Hati-hati. Dan sampai jumpa lagi, Kaoru- _san_."

Kuroko membungkuk sedikit. Mengulas senyum santun. Lirikannya lantas menemukan wajah Kaoru yang berubah tidak suka begitu mendaratkan pandangan pada jalan tepat di muka flat. Pandangannya kontan mengikuti. Pada gerakan rusuh Kaoru menuruni tangga. Keringat yang membanjir di pelipis. Wajah takut, panik dan marahnya.

Berikut langkah-langkah tergesa lelaki itu menghampiri sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di sisi jalan yang teduh tertutupi rimbunnya pohon rumah mewah sebelah. Bungkukan hormatnya yang diselip gemetar dan pandangan nyalang.

Hingga sebuah tangan terjulur dari balik jendela yang mengusap sebelah wajahnya. Kaoru terlihat begitu pasrah tetapi cemas setengah mati. Bahkan Kuroko yakin wajah lelaki itu sudah memucat.

Kuroko terkesiap pada derapan langkah ringan yang mengendap di balik punggungnya. Tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutan mendapati Furihata Kouki berdiri mematung dengan pandangan terarah ke bawah. Tepat mengarah pada posisi dimana kini Kaoru meluruskan lagi badan sembari melangkah enggan ke dalam mobil.

Sampai mobil itu berlalu pergi Kuroko tahu lazuardinya tidak mampu lepas pada wajah Furihata yang kaku. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya yang terpasung diam berikut kepalan buku jari yang memutih.

"Furihata- _kun_?" panggilnya pelan. Tidak ingin mengagetkan walau berniat memecah konsentrasi pemuda itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Nihil jawaban datang.

Kuroko lantas tahu, kini telinga pemuda itu sedang kehilangan fungsi. Hingga setengah menit berlalu matanya melebar menyadari sebuah hal. Sorotnya menanti kepastian. Dan Furihata memberinya jawaban dari wajah yang kalut dan ketakutan.

Lazuardinya melarikan diri pada jejak kosong rekam adegan yang pasti tereka ulang di kepala Furihata. Melepaskan karbondioksida dengan berat dan lama.

 _ **Segalanya lebih rumit dari yang kuperkirakan.**_

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

Furihata Kouki yakin langkahnya yang berat untuk dibawa masuk melewati gerbang luas Teiko merupakan pertanda pasti bahwa dirinya enggan bersekolah. Wajahnya yang berantakan tidak menjadi pemikiran melintas di kepala.

Hal paling mendasar yang masuk menjadi tajuk tertinggi atensinya semata berada pada kondisi mengesalkan yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Kelas kasta, statusnya, dan kakaknya.

Furihata kontan melepaskan karbondioksida berjeda lama. Menetapkan diri untuk menghapus habis sisa-sisa getir yang mendatangi kepala juga segelintir spekulasi berujung miring yang mungkin saja menjadi nyata.

Tidak kuasa menahan geletar menjengkelkan yang membanjur dalam dirinya Furihata memaksakan diri menyambangi sebuah tempat yang setengah hati ingin dia kunjungi.

Lalu lalang siswa terbilang masih longgar. Pintu bercat putih tulang itu juga terlihat belum menjadi akses penghalang eksistensi keberadaan seseorang di dalam.

Furihata berpikir ulang untuk pergi andaikata daun pintunya tidak bergerak mundur dan menampilkan siluet seseorang.

Senyuman ramah tertuju padanya berikut sapaan akrab. "Sudah kutunggu. Kemarin kau pulang begitu saja sebelum kita sempat bercakap, Furihata."

Furihata tidak menyahut kendati matanya sudah berlarian tidak ingin bersitatap.

"Masuklah. Aku tahu kau butuh bantuan."

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi kertas dibalik menjadi latar suara paling keras yang ada. Kelas masih lengang dan Mayuzumi mengaku senang.

Hari yang masih terlampau pagi ialah waktu paling menjanjikan untuk ketenangan dalam kelas. Kehadiran penghuni yang nyaris nihil merupakan faktor utama. Mayuzumi tidak perlu terlalu menggunakan fokusnya demi menyelami buku yang dibaca berkat nihilnya bising suara.

Sayangnya Mayuzumi juga mengerti bahwa hal paling didamba pasti penuh hambatan. Buktinya belum genap menit di angka kelima dia duduk menyendiri dalam kelas sudah terdengar derapan langkah memasuki ruangan.

Hal yang mengherankan sebetulnya. Karena sejauh Mayuzumi mengenal rekan sekelas setahun ke belakang tidak ada yang cukup sudi menginjakan kaki ke areal sekolah di waktu-waktu sekarang kecuali satu orang. Sementara Mayuzumi sendiri yakin, orang itu belum tentu hadir hari ini.

Pemuda bermahkota merah yang tertangkap indera pertama kali. Sedetik terlewat Mayuzumi mengalihkan lagi mata untuk meniti setiap kata dalam lembar baru yang dibalik. Acuh pada kontak kilat mata merah yang juga menatapnya begitu memasuki kelas.

Pemuda bermanikan kelam keabuan itu tidak tertarik menarik perhatian banyak orang ataupun sebaliknya. Sudah sewajarnya pula dia tidak mau ikut campur soal murid pindahan yang baru memasuki kelas terakhir kemarin sudah menuai beragam ekspresi. Mayuzumi tak sudi peduli. Apalagi dia tidak ada di posisi untuk mengamati lebih rinci.

Bunyi kedua ialah kursi yang digeser. Mayuzumi menghela nafas, waktu santainya berkurang. Lantas dia menopang dagu kendati matanya masih ingin berfokus pada bacaan. Meski sempat sekali dia melepaskan lirikan untuk seseorang yang duduk berjarak satu kursi di kanan.

"Kupikir aku tidak melakukan hal ganjil yang mengganggu." Sebuah kalimat terlontar untuknya.

Sahutan Mayuzumi mengudara segera. "Aku tidak berkata kau mengganggu—bahkan aku belum bersuara untuk itu."

"Tentu. Hanya saja tatapanmu bersuara demikian. Seperti aku penganggu kelas berat." Senyuman satu sisi terangkat. Melukis asimetris pada ekspresinya. "Kau terlihat kesal menyadari kehadiranku."

Kerap kali Mayuzumi harus berdecih atau bahkan memaki kala kerusuhan datang, pekikan bercampur—antara yang gembira dapat mainan dan yang menjerit jadi mainan—ketika sebuah perintah semena-mena telah diluncurkan.

"Ini kali pertama kita bicara, tetapi kau terkesan mengerti benar apa yang kupikirkan." Mayuzumi menyahut dengan intonasi pedas. Menyipit sinis. Mayuzumi bahkan tidak bertanya untuk membuat kesimpulan. "Kau bukan cenayang."

Dan kini bertambah satu lagi penghuninya. Mayuzumi harus berdecak malas pada entitas merah yang justru memperdengarkan kekehan jemawa.

"Setidaknya aku bisa membaca ekspresimu lebih _mudah_ ketimbang kebanyakan orang."

Sialan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang sekali, aku sungguh tidak tertarik menambah dosis untuk obatmu."

Furihata mengatupkan bibir. Melayangkan pandangan kesal pada dinding dilapis gambar anatomi manusia. Lelaki yang kini duduk berseberang meja dengannya justru menggurat wajah menyesal sekaligus khawatir.

"Kau janji membantuku, _Sensei_."

Lelaki itu terangguk takzim. "Ya, dengan syarat kau mau berusaha. Kau juga berjanji satu hal padaku 'kan?"

"Aku sudah berusaha." Furihata mengelak. Mendesis enggan. "Bukan salahku jika keadaanku sekarang jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan seperti yang kau bilang."

Dia yang memiliki identitas pengenal dengan serentet huruf membentuk Kiyoshi Teppei justru tersenyum risau. "Tetapi kau tidak berusaha untuk jujur, Furihata."

Furihata sontak memaku tatap. Kemerlip pupilnya yang kecil menyorot nyalang. Terselimuti kaca yang siap luruh sebagai air mata. Ada kecamuk emosi sebagai bingkainya.

"Jujur? Bagaimana aku melakukannya, Kiyoshi- _sensei_? Bahkan berpura tidak tahu membuatku tercekik sepanjang waktu ketika aku berusaha bersitatap dengannya."

Kiyosi mengekshalasi napas secara perlahan. "Itulah mengapa kondisi psikismu tak kunjung membaik. Kau hanya memaksa terlihat baik. Saranku belum berubah. Kau jelas tahu, obat-obatan itu tidak bisa seratus persen membuatmu lebih tenang."

"Setidaknya kecemasanku menghilang." ucap Furihata memelas.

"Tidak dalam waktu lama." Kiyoshi mengecam. Menukik alisnya dalam. "Jangan lupakan itu."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kini aku setuju kalau kau pengganggu."

Asimetris senyumnya kian tinggi. Kendati tidak ingin menanggapi.

Akashi justru menikmati bagaimana sorot kelabu itu makin diselimuti kesal. Terbukti dari umpatannya yang terlepas. Tidak lebih dari empat detik untuk membuat lawan bicaranya pergi. Atau bagaimana lirikan mereka yang masih beradu ibarat sengatan listrik bermuatan terbalik saling bertemu.

Ikut beranjak pergi, Akashi hanya mengikuti insting. Melihat kondisi sekolah sebagaimana seseorang begitu membanggakannya bukan pilihan buruk. Walau Akashi tidak sudi menyebutnya ide bagus.

Dia justru heran mengenai penghuni Teiko yang sebegini malas untuk datang lebih awal ke sekolah. Tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi untuk memulai pelajaran tapi yang berada dalam lingkungan sekolah hanya segelintir orang.

Bangunan Akademi Teiko teramat luas. Terdiri dari tiga bangunan besar. Dua bangunan saling berhadap dengan satu gedung sebagai sentral juga jarak pemisah di penghujung.

Pusat pembelajaran berada pada sentral bangunan. Di kanan berisi segala macam laboratorium dan gimnasium. Di kiri khusus sebagai asrama. Tepat di ruangan luas yang terbentuk dari letak ketiga gedung ialah lapangan _outdoor._

Akashi hanya melirik. Tidak berniat benar mengetahui segala hal yang ada dalam Teiko. Membosankan dan membuang waktu. Yang Akashi incar hanya beberapa tempat bagus yang menurutnya akan berguna. Itu saja.

Arloji dilirik. Baru tujuh menit terlewat. Akashi lantas memutuskan mendatangi ruang kesehatan. Meminta sebutir aspirin. Kepalanya sedikit sakit. Ini karena seseorang yang begitu sukarela meneriakinya sepanjang pagi. Menjengkelkan.

Tidak lebih dari sepuluh langkah Akashi memilih berhenti. Bersandar pada dinding sembari bersidekap. Mengamati baik-baik rupa muram Furihata yang berjalan tanpa memandang lurus. Tundukan kepalanya sedikit banyak menghalangi pandang. Belum lagi juntai rambutnya yang memanjang.

Akashi hanya perlu melihat rupa kusutnya dari bagaimana bibir Furihata yang menekuk ke bawah. Terdengar lebih jelas begitu dia berdecak. Cukup keras untuk didengar dalam koridor lengang.

Acakan rambut kemudian sembari bersungut dan memaki lebih keras menjadi yang Akashi lihat. Dia menghempas napas geli. Lirih agar Furihata tidak menyadari.

Matanya masih mengikuti bahkan Furihata yang lantas menghilang ke dalam toilet. Tidak jauh dari pintu ruang kesehatan tempatnya keluar. Akashi lantas menderap. Melihat sedikit kelakuan Ratu- _nya_ bukan ide buruk.

Justru Akashi memiliki ide menarik.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko melangkah dalam derapan yang bertempo santai. Tidak bergesa apalagi terseret macam siput bergerak.

Lazuardi bening mengarah pada sebuah buku terbuka. Kuroko tahu membaca sambil berjalan bukanlah ide bagus. Sayang, ulangan matematika menghadang dalam hitungan menit mendatang dan dirinya tidak sempat belajar meski mengakui telah begadang.

Tarikan napasnya seketika berat. Kuroko memutuskan menutup buku dan melajukan langkah lebih cepat. Merasa berbagi sebuah pemikiran yang memenuhi benaknya semalaman dengan Kagami atau Takao bisa sedikit meringankan beban.

Kuroko kontan merasa kurang beruntung. Yakin benar bahwa kedua orang itu belum menampakan diri di sekolah. Takao dijamin masih merajuk kesal dibangunkan dari mimpi antah berantah. Kagami mungkin berurusan dengan seseorang yang disebutnya titisan setan.

Tentu saja Kuroko tahu karena kemarin Kagami meneleponnya sambil marah-marah.

Dasar.

Kakinya sampai ke pertigaan koridor. Hampir membelok untuk menuju kelas dia malah mendapati Furihata yang berjalan tanpa fokus pada sekitar. Wajahnya keruh dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir menekuk murung.

Bibirnya hampir membuka jika saja sudut matanya tidak menangkap sesosok murid yang juga memperhatikan Furihata. Kuroko mengernyit. Meneliti lebih baik tetapi pemuda itu justru melangkah pergi. Mengerjap sadar Kuroko mengawasi sekitar. Mengesah tidak suka begitu matanya tidak menemukan Furihata.

Tidak yakin Furihata tertular kemampuannya sendiri yang mudah hilang dari pandangan. Mengeyahkan terkaan kurang penting barusan Kuroko merogoh saku celana. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Kagami pengirimnya.

—" _ **Kau pasti tidak sudi percaya tapi aku punya berita untuk dibicarakan."**_

Kuroko hanya mengumbar senyum. Mengirim respon. _—_ _ **"Cepatlah datang dan katakan, Kagami-**_ **kun** _ **. Kebetulan aku ingin berbagi pemikiran denganmu."**_

—" _ **Kutebak, pasti Furihata 'kan? Tidak hanya kebetulan! Ini pasti berkaitan dengan yang ingin kubicarakan. Aku datang dua puluh menit lagi."**_

Kuroko menatap lekat pesan yang datang dari Kagami. Lantas menduga yang sekiranya ingin Kagami sampaikan padanya. Dari rangkaian katanya terkesan urgensi. Kuroko tidak ingin menduga yang tidak-tidak tetapi kepalanya justru sudah membuat banyak kemungkinan.

—" _ **Kutunggu."**_

Kuroko khawatir. Seperti dia yang memang melihat sendiri kondisi menyedihkan Furihata kemarin. Tidak ingin melihat hal itu terulang lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaan tidak nyaman mendatangi. Furihata tidak suka ini. Tanda alami tubuhnya bereaksi pada sesuatu yang ditakuti.

Untuk itu dia berbalik lantas menggerung lemah. Melihat adanya si murid baru yang membuatnya jadi ratu telah berada di ujung pintu dengan pandangan lekat bukan hal yang Furihata kehendaki. Karena dipandangi dengan mengintimidasi seperti tempo hari lebih baik dari ini.

Seolah menelanjangi. Sungguh-sungguh mengamati. Begitu lekat dan lamat. Yang Furihata rutuki Akashi bahkan tidak segera berhenti.

"A-ada apa?"

Tubuhnya lantas mendingin. Suaranya bergetar dan Furihata tidak peduli. Benaknya sibuk mengulangi banyak-banyak kalimat penenang diri. Dia sudah tahu kalau kondisi ini tidak baik. Bahkan jejarinya harus bergerak meremat ujung seragam demi mengatasi gigil yang merayapi.

"Setiap kali kita bertemu haruskah kau bertanya hal semacam itu?"

Laju nadanya tenang. Kendati Furihata memahami adanya intonasi sinis menyelip.

"Semacam apa?"

Akashi mendekat. Dalam kurun kurang dari empat detik Furihata telah merapat jauh ke ujung wastafel. Menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Akashi yang membasuh tangan yang terdekat dengan pintu.

Seringai tampil menawan dalam roman wajahnya. Akashi tidak membuang tenaga untuk menoleh jika dia mampu melihat jelas rupa Furihata dari cermin besar. "Yang berinti menanyakan mengapa aku bisa muncul di hadapanmu. Dan ekspresimu saat mengatakannya seperti melihat hantu. Aku tidak merasa tersanjung karena itu, _Queen_."

Furihata reflek menyipit. Sedikit tergelitik ganjil di akhir kalimat Akashi. Sadar mengenai maksud ucapan lawan bicara Furihata tertunduk. Merasa sedikit bersalah. Teramat merasa tidak sopan menyadari reaksinya.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi Seijuurou- _san_. A-aku tidak bermaksud. Itu reflek."

"Apa aku mengerikan?" Akashi bertanya tanpa jeda begitu kalimatnya berlanjut. "Padahal kau kerap kali berusaha menyanggah setiap ucapanku."

Furihata melarikan pandangan menjauh dari Akashi yang kini menolehkan kepala. Jauh merasa lebih tidak nyaman lagi.

 _ **Aku hanya berusaha melindungi zona amanku.**_

Furihata hampir melepaskan kalimat yang bergaung menyedihkan di kepala. Andaikata dia tidak mengingat dan memahami lebih dulu seseorang seperti Akashi bukan tipe yang mudah dibantah. Justru nihil untuk bisa dibantah.

Furihata memilih mengalah. Untuk beberapa hal. Termasuk mendebatkan sesuatu yang berujung menjadi bumerang untuknya sendiri jika berurusan dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Itulah mengapa dia memilih diam saja.

Akashi dan segala yang melekatinya ialah bencana untuk seseorang yang melawannya. Furihata sudah memahami itu.

"Kau mengabaikanku."

Furihata terkesiap. Terlonjak hingga kepalanya membentur dinding. Ini menyakitkan. Napasnya terhempas pendek-pendek. Jantungnya memompa kelewat liar. Wajahnya memucat dalam hitungan milisekon. Tidak menyadari betapa cepatnya Akashi bergerak.

"Reflekmu itu berlebihan." Akashi tidak bergerak mundur barang semili dari posisi dimana dia telah membuat Furihata kaku karena terkejut. Napasnya sanggup mencapai pucuk hidung Furihata yang masih mematung serupa batu. "Walau aku tahu seperti inilah kau."

Furihata tidak bisa menggerakkan saraf motoriknya dengan benar. Pandangannya memburam sampai muncul titik-titik hitam menyebar. Tubuhnya mencapai tahap akhir dalam menggigil. Furihata bahkan merasa tubuhnya mati fungsi.

Dia tidak suka ini. Walau telinganya masih berfungsi untuk mendengar setiap kalimat Akashi. Kendati belum mampu memaknainya lebih rinci.

"Kau melalaikan salah satu tugasmu sebagai seorang Ratu. Ini kesalahan pertamamu dalam melayani Rajamu. Dan kau harus membayar untuk itu."

Akashi lantas memundurkan wajah tanpa menunggu respon lambat dari Furihata. Mirah miliknya yang begitu indah hanya menatap. Cukup lama sebelum tubuh beraroma maskulin itu berbalik. Masih membiarkan kalimatnya mengudara.

"Karena seorang Ratu tidak diperbolehkan mengabaikan Raja-nya."

Furihata tersengal demi memperoleh banyak oksigen saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya dingin dan berbau busuk. Furihata menahan dirinya untuk tidak mual apalagi memuntahkan selembar roti berselai stoberi yang menjadi sarapannya pagi ini. Untuk saja refleknya bagus. Matanya telah terpejam erat sebelum air kubangan itu mengguyur habis tubuhnya ketika ingin memasuki kelas.

"Cih," decak jijik sampai ke telinganya. "Lihat, betapa lusuhnya si Ratu baru."

"Uhh~~ kau lupa bau busuknya, Sayang."

"Ouhh. Bagaimana bisa makhluk semacam ini berstatus sebagai Ratu? Menyedihkan."

Dengungan mereka mirip segerombolan lebah di telinga Furihata. Fokusnya hanya menjauhkan bau busuk yang mengelilingi tubuhnya tetapi sia-sia. Matanya mengerjap. Hati-hati agar tidak ada sisa air yang membuat matanya perih. Jemarinya perlahan mengusap wajahnya yang basah juga lengket.

Furihata masih bungkam tetapi benaknya sudah menyumpahi rekan sekelasnya banyak sekali.

Dagu yang diangkat paksa membuatnya berjengit. Ujung tumpul sebuah pena memaksanya mendongak. Terlihat wajah tak asing si mantan ratu yang memandangnya sengit. Bibir berpoles pemerah berlebih itu mencibir.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyandang gelar Ratu dengan penampilan menyakitkan mata ini?" ucapannya sinis. Teramat bengis dan sadis. Furihata tidak pernah merasa penampilan hariannya kelewat buruk. "Aku sebagai mantan ratu jadi prihatin sekaligus terhina. Bagaimana bisa orang yang mengantikanku tidak sedikit pun memiliki hal menarik untuk dilihat. Akashi- _kun_ itu sempurna sementara kau tidak ada apa-apanya."

Furihata hanya menyipitkan mata. Detik pertama untuknya menyadari adanya keuntungan bau yang melekatinya sekarang. Setidaknya perempuan yang masih juga mendesis macam ular itu tidak sudi terlalu dekat.

"Dan kalian justru bersanding sebagai pemilik takhta tertinggi? Menggelikan. Terutama untukmu yang tidak lebih tinggi dilihat ketimbang tumpukan sampah."

Furihata masih berusaha mengekshalasi napas dengan teratur. Mencoba sabar sampai ini selesai dan mereka segera pergi menjauh.

Yang tidak disukainya sejauh ini hanya pandangan banyak orang yang mengarah padanya. Tidak peduli meski itu pandangan merendahkan. Kendati segelintir orang menatapnya iba Furihata tahu mereka juga tidak kuasa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya.

Serentet siswa yang mengadilinya—hanya itu sebuatan paling halus yang bisa Furihata pikirkan—ialah mantan-mantan pemilik taktha sebelumnya. Ini sudah pernah menjadi dugaannya. Dan sekarang terealisasi sementara Furihata tidak siap. Tidak jika kepalanya berpusat pada hal lainnya ketimbang permainan kelas mereka.

"Aku tidak meminta untuk jadi ratu."

Furihata menahan napas. Kalimat itu meluncur kelewat ringan tanpa terpikir olehnya lebih dulu. Yang diberi lontaran kalimat olehnya langsung mendelik. Bulu mata palsunya seperti melayang makin tinggi saat kelopaknya makin menanjak naik.

"Kurang ajar!" pekiknya. Furihata meringis. Manusia emosional memang mengerikan. Tangan si mantan ratu terangkat. "Kau berani menyahutiku sekarang?!"

Siap melancarkan tamparan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

Hallo. Saya di sini—lagi. Akhirnya bisa diupdate juga ini cerita. Maaf sekali, chapter ini lama sekali baru selesai. Tolong ampuni saya yang malah keasikan bikin cerita baru, meski tidak jadi-jadi juga. #nanges

Yaah, dasarnya saya ini manusia malas. Biar alur berputaran di kepala tetapi apalah daya kalau tangan ini tidak mau bergerak. Sekali lagi maafkan saya. x"D #ojigi

Teruntuk yang menagih cerita ini dan mengingatkan kapan update, makasih banget ya. Itu penyemangat tersendiri buat saya, seriusan, tapi ya itu mood saya emang kurang ajar berlarian kesana-sini tanpa hasil jelas.

Hanya sampai ini yang bisa saya tulis. Mungkin tidak memuaskan. Sebetulnya, saya ini kurang bersahabat dengan multichapter karena saya mudah bosan menulis jika tidak segera tamat. Kebiasaan jelek saya. Bukan karena saya macet di alur tapi mogok di keinginan lanjut.

Teruntuk yang masih menanti saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih. Saya bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian yang masih menyempatkan diri membaca tulisan kurang bumbu milik saya ini. Terima kasih juga karena sudah diingatkan soal cerita ini.

Salam,

Rinfuka.


End file.
